Beautiful Faces
by Jigglywigglypuff
Summary: Post OoT. Link grows up and befriends Princess Zelda as well as Malon. However, he is faced with a personal dilemma when he realizes how close he has grown to both of them, as well as their requited feelings. Zelink/Malink. Reviewers choose the ending!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am going back and fixing grammar mistakes in this story. Nothing major, but I just want the grammar more clean :)**

**Sucks that the d and s buttons on the keyboard are right next to each other. Those type of mistakes completely change the tense lol. But hopefully I think I fixed most of the mistakes in this story.  
**

**Just a small warning, there is some adult content in this story.**

* * *

_Chapter One_

His fingers brushing through her thick, bronze hair, a a coy smile claimed his mouth at her sudden reaction, as she jolted back slightly at his touch, yet ultimately enjoyed it. A chuckle fled his mouth, his smile now consuming his whole face, now both palms smoothing over her.

"Epona, relax. It's only me."

With a gentle sound from her, the horse seemed to calm at his words, her wet nose poking at him affectionately, while chocked a pleased laugh and embraced her welcoming face. He continued to stroke the animal, cradling her head like a child, nuzzling his own cheek against her.

"Link, really, how many times do I have to say that you should use a brush?"

He separated himself from Epona rather quickly, his bright blue eyes widening at the gentle feminine sound. Barely seeming to touch the horse now, the young man moved a couple of blonde strands away from his face, now blushing and grinning sheepishly, blinking repeatedly. He smoothed his hands over his green tunic, as if to tidy himself.

"Good morning, Malon."

The lovely redhead giggled as she approached him, playfully curtseying before the green-clad fellow. In her delicate hand was a brush, and with her eyes never leaving his, the blue of her iris locking with the cerulean of his own, she placed the brush upon Epona's hair, caressing her gently. At this act, the animal huffed approvingly.

"You seem so savage sometimes, fairy boy," teased the girl.

At last shaking off his dreamy, bashful gaze, Link straightened the limp of his body, a subtle smile forming on his mouth as she once again continued to stroke the horse with his fingers.

"Does it really matter when Epona seems to like it?"

A girlish chuckled emerged from her mouth. "She likes the brush, too."

"Because _you're_ doing it," he argued. "She seems to like anything you do." He paused for a second after speaking, his voice suddenly becoming very low, his gaze fixated on her. It seemed as if the movement of his hand ceased, and Epona immediately noticed the halt of her caress.

"As do I."

She had merely glanced at him, but abruptly returned her focus back to the man. When she observed his intent, yet tender stare towards her, Malon had to force herself to continue brushing the horse, yet her face was still, her eyes wide and trembling as her cheeks flushed a deep crimson.

"You flatter me too much."

Pulling her gaze away from him, she continued to brush Epona, much to the animal's satisfaction. Malon's attention focused on her hair, as she stroked it now more swiftly and with an eerie level on concentration. However, she stopped when she felt a pressure upon her hand.

Link's palm.

It was impossible for her not to look at him now, now that he had shown with dedication how much he wanted her attention at the moment. Carefully, she raised her eyes to look at his face, her pale lips quavering gently, a sudden wobble to her knees. Almost inaudibly, she cleared her throat, yet did not speak.

He was a handsome young man, and had been since she had known him when he was ten and she was nine. His face had always been perfectly angular, his eyes ample and an intense blue, his hair a playful lush blonde, and his smile ever so charming. And over the years, as he'd grown, he towered over her, her forehead barely touching his shoulder now, and his childish frame had developed powerfully, where he possessed a sturdiness to his lean, slender frame.

And he looked at her now, very intently, his smile corrupting her. She felt her fingers twitch underneath his grip. With a deep sigh, she relaxed her body, yet an intensity still lingered in her eyes.

"Link, my father is going to find out."

Though a bit dumbfounded at her words at first, he found himself chuckling lightly at her statement, somehow inching closer to her. He had forgotten all about the horse now.

"And do you think he would be angry if he knew?" he asked gently, perhaps subtly teasing her. At his statement, she pressed her lips together, hiding an amused smile.

"I'm not sure," she replied with the same playful tone as he continued to find himself leaning closer towards her, his fingers crawling towards the curve of her waist. "I'm sixteen. I don't know if my father would like the idea of me seeing you, since we are so young, and since he seems to trust you very much."

His nose pressed against hers now, and she shuddered when she felt his breath hit her face, inhaling the pleasant, sweet scent of his body. The tremble returned to her lip.

"Just one kiss?" he pleaded in almost a whisper. "You did not object the other day." He paused. "Or the month before."

Giggling softly at his gesture, she flinched, rather in enjoyment, when she felt his palms grasp her waist now, carefully pulling her closer to him. Almost unconsciously, she placed a delicate finger upon his mouth.

"Okay, one kiss. Then you have to milk the cows."

Grinning profoundly, he lessened the small gap between them by sinking his lips into hers, kissing her delicately, perhaps trying to make it linger, but she pulled away quickly, blushing madly.

"That is all you get for now," she spoke quite nervously, returning her attention back to Epona, staring downwards. Her hands clutched at the brush timidly, but she did not stroke the horse with it. Sensing her discomfort, Link cupped her chin, shifting her gaze to him. Her face remained neutral at first, except for the immense glittering of her eyes as she stared at him. But slowly, in response to his impeccable smirk, the contagious curl of his lips caused her to smile as well.

"I really...care for you, Malon," he confided in her, leaning forward to kiss her once more.

She didn't reply, but parted her lips for him, her body still as he caressed her mouth, his lips gliding against hers, kissing her slowly, yet repeatedly as he bent his back to reach her face. Now he in turn ran his fingers through _her_ hair, enjoying the feeling of her red, soft locks.

Malon allowed herself for a moment to lose herself in him, in his touch. He was very gentle, yet passionate. She remembered when he first kissed her a month ago, at night by the stable. It had been very delicate, as like now. And they both knew and understood of their growing affections towards one another. Yet, there was no scandalous affair, no steamy, passionate nights. Only long talks with one another at night, and secret kisses like this one.

Yet, as she heard the rooster sound the beginning of the work day, the farm girl briskly pulled away from him, smoothing over the creases of her dress as she instantly turned to completely face the horse and not him.

"My father will be here soon." To his surprise, she giggled.

Talon was a short, burly man, and was quite fond of Link for the past seven years. And that particular morning he approached the two in his usual blue overalls, carrying several empty bottles cradled in his arms. Looking up the young adults, he nearly threw the bottles at Link, who nearly tripped trying to catch them all.

"Good morning to the both of you!" he beamed, patting the boy's back while smoothing his daughter's arm more gracefully with his opposing hand. "I need you to milk the cows. Link, today's a big day. "

He raised a dark blonde brow at his gesture, yet smiled impetuously. "No problem, Talon. I'll get it done-"

"The princess is returning."

Link stopped mid-sentence with his mouth agape, as even Malon had to swiftly turn to reveal her expression of bewilderment to her father.

"Princess Zelda?"

The name came out of their mouths simultaneously.

Though, the older man grinned. "Yes, the princess! She is returning from Gerudo Valley today, and we need to deliver the milk to the castle! The princess had always been fond of the Lon Lon Ranch dairy."

Adjusting his clutch on the bottles, Link still possessed a look of intrigue and confusion. "I haven't seen the princess in almost a year. And she's returning now? How come I didn't hear of this earlier? We were pretty close friends."

"Link, you haven't gone near the castle since she left with Lady Impa," Malon noted, her hand placed gently upon Epona's back as she continued to caress her. "You have been clueless to everything that has been going on, as you spend a lot of your time here." Carefully, there was a smiled crafted upon her face.

Link blushed. "Yes, that's true."

"Well, Link. I have a surprise for you. I want _you_ to deliver the milk to the castle this week."

Link was a little startled at Talon's offer. He looked at Malon nervously, yet spoke to the stout man. "I'm not sure the guards would be so keen on letting me past. I don't exactly have a good history with them."

"Nonsense!" exclaimed Talon, patting the boy on his shoulder. "The princess will be delighted to see you! And I'm sure you won't be gone for too long." The girl's father paused now, a clever smile gleaming on his lips as he looked from Malon to the young man before him. "_Son-in-law_."

The pair immediately froze at his words, as Link felt a sudden burn overtake his cheeks. Talon however, chuckled at their reaction, nodding his head approvingly before walking away.

"Behave, you two. I haven't woken to the sound of that damn bird in over three years."

His voice was a distant echo now, as a terrified Malon shifted her stiff neck to glare at her intrigued beau. He, however chuckle sheepishly, the bottles jingling in his arms, that crimson tint failing to leave his face.

"Well, what do you know...he's on to us."

She shook her head at him, smiling. "Get those cows milked. You can't leave her highness waiting."

She turned to leave, grasping Epona's grip to lead her away, but kissed him hurriedly on the cheek first before moving. He felt his cheek burn to a greater extent.

_Her highness..._

Zelda.

He hadn't seen her, his friend, in a year. He wondered how the months at Gerudo Valley had changed her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

"Boy, the princess hasn't even arrived yet, and you _persist_ on sneaking around here."

Link sighed later that morning, clutching the sack of milk bottles behind his back as he adjusted himself to hold them more comfortably. An intrigued smile had taken his lips, however, as he looked at the angry guard before him, who seemed to appear like a statue while guarding the gates. With his glossy armor and stiff posture, he could have very well been mistaken for one.

"Leopold, as you can plainly see, and as I have said three times now," Link addressed him, hunching his back a bit from the weight of the bag, "I have brought milk for your highnesses from the Lon Lon Ranch."

His body moved now, looking directly at the young man, a scowl pecking at his face. Quite firmly, his hands placed upon his hips.

"Do _not_ address me as Leopold. I am _sir_ to you."

"Leopold, please, how often are we going to have to do this? You've barely seen me around here in the past year. I was sent by Talon from the ranch. And I'm sure the king will be more than happy to see me." Again, he smiled.

And again, the guard frowned, but he also heaved a breath of defeat, turning towards the gates now.

"You stay with me the whole time until we reach the king's chambers."

Link grinned broadly as the older man opened the gate and escorted him inside.

He recalled very clearly the day Zelda had departed for Gerudo Valley.

The girl was fifteen years old, short, and lanky. It was difficult to say goodbye to Link, her closest friend, but yet simultaneously she was excited to partake in her training. And it was this fact that almost made her venture sound _impossible._

The Gerudo warriors had offered the princess a chance at training in the fighting and defense style of the Gerudo. This was inspired after their leader, the exotic Nabooru, had visited the royal family, and spoke to the princess, where she expressed her desire to receive physical training.

With her father's reluctant permission, and Impa's constant disapproval, Zelda had managed to allow herself to take the Gerudo tribe's offer, and so she had left her family, her castle, and her best friend to pursue the training in the deserts.

The princess had gone with tears, as the young blonde began to seem hesitant to leave, taking a moment before she actually entered the carriage to depart. As the short, frail girl turned to leave, she gave the young Hero once last, memorable glance, her ample blue eyes gleaming towards him.

"I promise that we will duel whence I return," she swore with a gentle smile curving her lips. "And I will show you how skilled I'll have become."

Her promise seemed to taunt him throughout the months she was gone, as the sound of her feminine, nasally voice had replayed itself constantly. It was hard to imagine Zelda retrieving the skills of a Gerudo warrior. Yes, she was quite lovely, a bright creature, but she was also very thin, very delicate, appearing quite young for her age. It kind of frightened him seeing her now, beholding what she had become during her absence.

"My king, I have brought milk from the ranch."

And thus, the young man kneeled humbly before the royal authority, presenting the sack of bottles. He had arrived in the king's chambers, and felt oddly uncomfortable as two guards stood on each of his side, bleakly staring at him with expressionless gazes. Clearing his throat, Link allowed his stare to rise from the ground and at the king directly, a hint of a nervous sparkle in his eyes.

The king was a bawdy man, his crown placed neatly upon his nearly white hair, his beard somewhat long and prominent. Sitting on his chair with a strict, upward posture, the horizontal line on the man's face, which seemed to be his mouth, slowly curved pleasantly.

"Link, get up."

Timidly, the boy stood. "Um..." Smiling bashfully, he placed a nervous hand behind his head, letting out an anxious chuckle.

"Timothy, take the bag from the young lad and bring it to the chef."

Link remained silent as one of the stiff, silent guards approached him, taking the sack from him, and exiting the room with it in a sort of marching stance. The boy stared after him for a while, rubbing at his forehead curiously, his brow raised.

"Men, you are excused."

The remaining three guards adhered to the demand of the king's low, deep voice, as they exited one by one, in a line that appeared to be strangely too straight, the sound of the door closing behind them consuming the whole chamber.

Link hadn't bothered returning his attention to the king until he had addressed him.

"Link, I am sure that you've heard of the princess's return later this afternoon."

Shifting his body so quickly to face him once more, Link nearly toppled over struggling to regain his balance. Pressing at his head to keep his hat from falling, he adjusted the green covering. Yet, with a flush of his cheeks, he quickly pulled it off, holding it against his chest humbly, revealing his nettled blonde hair that was tied in a short, messy pony-tail in the back. Again, he attempted to kneel.

"Yes, your majesty I-"

"Link, get up."

The order sounding very familiar to him, the young Hylian man stood up again, now clutching the hat behind his back. Out of timidness, he began to rub his knees together, feeling the friction created from his tights. He didn't understand why he felt so nervous. He had not seen the king in a while, and never had he actually grown comfortable speaking to him personally. Zelda or Impa had always been around in instances such as this, but now he was in the authority's chamber, being ordered not to humble himself.

"Yes, your majesty."

It was hard not to keep his gaze on the floor, but Link forced himself to stare at the king, noticing in bewilderment the amused grin capturing his face. He laughed at the nervous lad, his belly quavering a bit as he did. His amusement only made the young man more anxious.

"You have grown into a fine young gentleman," the older man mused, nodding his way in approval. "I remember the first day the guards had caught you in the princess's garden. I was tempted to have your head decapitated."

The king bellowed with laughter. Link gulped.

"However, my daughter found an interest in you. She begged me not to. Ganondorf, however, had almost convinced me."

Link tilted his head at the sound of the vile rogue's name, his fist clenching lightly as a wrinkle became apparent on his nose. The king seemed to tense just then, his tone suddenly evolving into a more grave sound.

"It is because of you, Link, that we were able to investigate Ganondorf and arrest him before he could attack the castle," the king admitted softly, a gentle glisten in his eyes. His face seemed to tighten just then, as he relaxed his posture, his back now delicately slouched.

"To think, I had trusted that man, allowed him into my home and near my sweet daughter." His gaze appeared to focus on nothing, losing himself in the memory. However, he immediately regained himself, clasping his hand on his lap and shifting his gaze once again to the sturdy young man cloaked in green.

"Your tale did seem rather bizarre and farfetched," he admitted, leaning his elbow on the massive, gold plated arm rest, his forehead resting against his palm while a soft sigh escaped his throat. "But the princess was very persistent, and she believed your story. And it is because of you that the kingdom is safe, and that is why I allowed my daughter to train with the Gerudo, because I never realized how easily her safety could be threatened. She needed this, and I have been waiting until you've grown into a mature young man to tell you this, Link. In fact, when the time is appropriate, I would like to knight you."

The king's small monologue only caused the young Hero to blush immensely, as well as being taken aback by his offer. There was a sudden dryness to his throat, his fingers tugging lightly at the collar of the white shirt underneath his tunic, his knees bent together like a small child.

"Kn-knight?" he replied awkwardly.

With a noble smile, the king nodded. "You have earned it, young adventurer."

Link then chuckled sheepishly, rather speechless. Everything the king had said was true. When Princess Zelda had sent him back to relive his childhood, he had returned to visit the princess, warning her of what Ganondorf's schemes were. The young girl had only recalled telling him to get the sacred stones to open the Door of Time, but what he revealed to her was that opening the door would only allow Ganondorf access to the Triforce, not prevent it.

He had also gone on other various quests since that incident, which included a very perilous feat in Clock Town, and of course he would always return to tell the royal family all about them, particularly to the very interested and awed princess. He knew he was appreciated in the castle, well, at least by Impa, the king, and his daughter. But never had he even considered that he would be knighted. This idea frightened him as much as it satisfied.

"Your majesty, I don't know what to say..." he trailed off, rubbing at his nose.

"You'll say that you will stay here for the rest of the day, so that you may greet the princess, and help make her return as pleasurable and relieving as possible."

He had no choice but to obey the authority's request.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

"Fix your posture, boy. That is no way to stand before the king."

At the guard's beside him harsh tone, Link unconsciously straightened his back, but then a frown claimed his mouth, as he looked at the stern man at the corner of his eye, his lips suddenly curving upwards.

"_Somebody's _jealous that they're aren't standing next to his majesty."

He swore he could hear the gnashing of the fellow's teeth, his grip on his spear apparently tightening. With a pleased expression, Link patted his arms at his sides profoundly, adjusting the long, brown cloak he was made to wear over his tunic, looking slightly at the king who stood several feet away from him, the older man's hands clasped together as he gazed off into the horizon.

The sky had turned a dull blue now, as the sunset was not too far off. If the message they had received was correct, the carriage would arrive soon before the nightfall. However, Link had been standing near the king in his chamber merely waiting for two hours- in silence, with dirty glares from the guards surrounding him. The boy fidgeted in place, the muscles in his arms hurting from trying to maintain a firm stance for so long.

"My king, would you like us to assist you in any way? You must be exhausted."

Link shifted his gaze to the disapproving guard next to him, a soft chuckle leaving his mouth. Yet, the king had heard the man's insistence, and he gently shook his head in response.

"I am fine, thank you. I'm not _as_ lazy as I appear. I am quite comfortable sitting here."

Link laughed, the guard frowned.

"Do not mock the king."

His majesty raised a brow, leaning against the decorative arm rest, his look towards his worker peculiar. "Perhaps you should learn to smile once and a while, my servant. You might be a little happier."

The man in armor fumbled at the king's request, biting his lower lip in apprehension as he seemed to hold his spear less sturdily.

"I'm sorry, your highness, but this peasant-"

"My king, we have just opened the gates. The princess's carriage has arrived!"

The side conversation was relinquished when they noticed an identical looking guard running towards them, as he approached the king with as much grace as he could muster, rather sloppily bowing before him. His armor seemed to rattle while he inhaled and released his breath rapidly.

At this, the man of authority rose from his seat carefully, a serious, yet pleased, expression consuming his visage. A rather satisfied grin curved his lips. "So my daughter is finally here," he breathed, his cheeks reddening from his inward excitement. Slowly he looked at Link, nodding accordingly.

"I will have the _peasant_ escort me."

The young man grinned mischievously, purposely avoiding the befuddled, fuming glance of the guard who stood beside him. Link jumped at the king's proposal, immediately leading him out, with more excitement that he was able to admit even to himself.

One year since he had seen the princess, his friend.

A lot had occurred during that time, as the boy matured, grew up...and developed a tender relationship with the Lon Lon Ranch owner's daughter. He developed into a more devout young man, from the age of sixteen to seventeen. And now he would see the princess, who must have changed as well from her Gerudo training.

"Don't become heartless and man-eating," he had playfully warned the thin girl before she had departed. She only had smiled at him, a tiny blush tinting her cheeks. "I could never become heartless, Link," she promised with that same, intimidating tone, "because I will always think of my family, and you."

The Gerudo were not considered _ladylike _in Hylian standards, as Zelda had grown around the strict rules of propriety in the castle. It still amazed the young hero how her father had allowed her to go, as everyone else in the castle and royal court were very much against the fragile princess living and learning from a group of very conniving, quick-witted women.

The Gerudo were temptresses, no doubt, and queens of seduction. Only one man would be born from the tribe every one hundred years -the last, Ganondorf- and to satisfy themselves, the women would take Hylian men as their lovers.

Link could only imagine the influence the ladies had on the innocent princess. Zelda was probably scarred for life.

He felt awkward walking alongside the king, a shakiness taking over his knees. As they stepped out of the castle and towards the courtyard, the light of the sun dulled, the air above them turning more grey, hinting at the eventual sunset. Link kept his hands clasped behind his back as they moved steadily, concealed by the cloak draped over his shoulders.

They were soon halted by a row of guards, whom bowed before the king in a very dramatic manner, then lifting themselves up to stand sturdily, their arms compactly by their sides. Their armor made them all look almost identical.

"Your highness, the princess has arrived."

The uniformed men parted before them, Link gulping from the reluctant respect he received from the guards he knew were not at all fond of him. He could, in fact, see the Hylian carriage only meters away from him and the king, two gallant, white horses saddled to the lovely ride.

"Stand up straight son, and greet the princess as you usually would."

Link shifted his gaze down to the king, who kept his focus forward, not paying any notable attention to the young man next to him. Clearing his throat, the boy elongated his back, holding his hands desperately behind him, his apprehension rising.

Why did he feel so nervous to see her? It had only been a year, yet he greatly missed her, more than he realized until this moment. She was always such a pleasant company to him, had been since the day they had met. He never felt strange around her, being able to act very naturally towards the mild tempered girl.

So why was his heart beating so vehemently when he saw a servant open the carriage door? Why did he feel even more anxious when Lady Impa was the first one to come out? She seemed rather flustered as she stepped out, the strong woman adjusting her white braid fretfully, a massive grin devouring her face as she breathed the fresh, Hyrule air. Turning back to the carriage, she then assisted the next pair of feminine legs that sprang out rather exuberantly.

Nabooru emerged, in all her glory, dressed more wholesomely than she usually would, what was expected of her. The dark Gerudo beauty allowed her flaming red hair to freely flow down her back, her body covered in a tight, black one piece apparel, flaunting her shapely figure. While the foreigner grinned at Zelda's Sheikan adviser, Impa could only frown slightly at her, her arms crossed boldly over her chest before a heavy sigh escaped her mouth, as she went before the carriage directly.

Delicately, she extended her hand, and was startled when a petite, milky white palm peeked out from within, clutching onto Impa's securely, as a pair of shorter, more rounded legs soon followed.

All bowed as she emerged from the carriage. Link scuttled to hit the ground on his knee to mimic the act, nearly tripping on his cloak, his gaze did not focus downwards, but on the beauty that released right then.

He almost didn't recognize her, except for her short frame and lavish blonde locks, now pulled up into a tight, Gerudo-style high ponytail, as well as her eyes, so blue and intense that even from afar seemed blinding and hypnotic.

She stood tall after coming out, yet there was a coolness about her posture, as she relaxed her shoulders, but maintained a straight, firm back. A smile was not present upon her darkened lips, which seemed to have grown fuller now, but it was apparent that she seemed pleased, in a collective manner.

The princess was adorned in nearly the traditional Gerudo warrior garb, the small purple garb tugging at the full swells of her breasts, revealing the bare delicate curve of her waist, as her legs were adorned in tight, ragged leggings rather than the typical baggy bottoms.

And it was then when he noticed, was completely and utterly aware, how how the princess had actually _changed_.

No longer did he behold the skinny, lankly girl he had known before. Her legs were strong, and there existed a sharp curve to her hips so drastic it rather bewildered him. Though her legs were short, her thighs were powerful. He had never seen other Hylian ladies with legs so full and round, and it was apparent that her vigorous Gerudo training had shaped her thighs.

The inward curves to her waist were beautiful, adding the the hourglass shape of her body, as she appeared slender and lean, yet still so soft and tender to touch, that he felt he needed to reach out and touch her just then, a desperateness taking over him.

She had turned her body so that her side profile was in his clear view, where he observed and took heed of the unfamiliar, rather _distracting _bump of her derriere. It protruded from the rest of her body, separating itself from her thighs, profoundly declaring a territory of its own.

And her flesh remained as he had always remembered: white, milky. So pale and seemingly untouched by the sun. They had trained during the night, it seemed.

She was impeccably beautiful.

And he was speechless.

Well, almost.

"Damn the goddesses..."

His curse came out a little louder than he intended, and the king who stood firmly beside the kneeling, drooling young man looked down at the boy with interest, his eye brows raised, hands clasped together.

"Close your mouth, young man. It is not proper to gawk at the princess."

Link shook his head swiftly, blushing ferociously as he tried to regain his composure, wiping his mouth on his shoulder. Lady Impa, Nabooru, and the lovely princess slowly approached the highest authority of Hyrule, the servants and guards rising from the ground, as Link scrambled to quickly stand up before they had gotten to them.

Hastily he adjusted his cloak, elongating his body a tad _too_ obviously.

"Your highness, King Harkinian, we are so _pleased_ to have returned."

Impa bowed before the king respectably, for a short moment, and before she could completely and steadily raise herself, Nabooru gleefully pushed the older woman out of her way, swinging her hip bone to nudge her.

Graciously, and with a heaping grin, the Gerudo took the king's palm, kissing atop his knuckles, curtseying before him.

Harkinian blushed at her daring gesture, and the guards surrounding him seemed to be too transfixed to make a move to stop her.

"It is a privilege again, your excellence," she beamed with her deep, exotic voice, a coy glimmer in her dark eyes.

Rather loudly, the king cleared his throat, prying his hand away from her gently, while he collectively nodded his head. "It is nice for you to visit once more, Miss Nabooru-"

"Daddy!"

No one had time to think, or immediately make sense and process what occurred before Harkinian could properly greet the Gerudo leader. Zelda had ceased keeping her respectable silence, jumping into her father's arms, nearly sending the old man down as he struggled to keep his balance.

Her embrace towards him was tight and affectionate, as she seemed to rock herself slightly, sighing on his shoulder. Carefully, he eased into his daughter's hug, holding her against him gently, patting at her bare back.

"Welcome home, my princess."

She was so close to him now, and all Link could do was stare at her tender moment with the king, suddenly feeling his heartbeat accelerate to a very uncomfortable velocity. The reddening of his cheeks boiled at his flesh, the quiver in his knees almost causing him to topple over.

"Link, you seem...awkward."

His attempts at keeping his balance almost proved fruitless, as the young Hylian hastily removed his fixation from Zelda, looking at the Sheikan woman who shared his height. It was odd looking directly at her, as he had become accustomed to shifting his gaze downwards whenever he spoke to the fairer sex.

"Er, welcome back, Miss Impa."

Impa had an amused expression built on her face, her concealed smile slowly spreading on her mouth. With her arms crossed over her chest, she stood by his side discreetly, studying him from head to toe.

"Someone looks very noble," she mused, pinching the cloth of his cloak with her fingertips.

"And very _handsome_."

Nabooru took the fellow by surprise when she scooped him in her arms suddenly, pressing her fiery mouth against his cheek. Whatever composure he had managed to maintain, it disappeared now.

Link had tumbled backwards, landing directly on his bum.

He didn't know how to react, or whether he should have felt embarrassed or laughed the incident off. He could only sit there, on the grasses, dumbfounded. And much to his dismay, this caught the attention of both the king _and_ the princess.

Her hair bounced in her ponytail, at last releasing her grip on her father, and curtseying before him in a somewhat proper manner, rather hastily. However, she quickly refocused her complete attention on the young man garbed in green, who sat messily on the ground, his cloak completely disheveled. It was difficult for him to block out the chuckles that arose from Impa and Nabooru, as well as some of the guards.

Zelda only smiled however, rather sweetly, and his cheeks burned a deeper level of crimson in return. Rather briskly, she kneeled herself on the ground, both of her knees resting on the grasses, and they sat there for an odd moment, staring at each other.

"Um, hello Princess Zelda," he stated bashfully, leaning back against his elbows.

His hat began to tilt off his head, and the younger girl reached out her palm to readjust it for him. She didn't pull back right away, but leaned closer to him, and her sweet, gingery scent flamed his nostrils. At last she smiled, stroking her knuckles against his cheek.

"Hello, Link," she replied.

Then she pushed herself against him, kissing his mouth swiftly.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

It was torture for something to feel _this_ good.

But wrong on so many different levels.

Immediately, Impa reacted at Zelda's friendly gesture. The expression on her face was filled with shock, wide-eyed, as she hurriedly grabbed the free-spirited princess by her shoulders, lifting her up as gently as she could muster, and away from Link.

She could have _sworn_ Impa purposely seeped her long nails into her skin, just the slightest.

"Forgive us, young man," spoke the Sheikan sternly, her face barely moving, let alone her mouth. Zelda frowned as Impa gave the girl a firm shake. "The princess seems to have acquired some of the Gerudo's barbaric traits."

Zelda, however, could only fold her arms, pouting slightly. "It was just a kiss."

"But highly inappropriate."

Nabooru laughed at Impa's severity. The woman extended her hand for Link to grasp, and nervously he clutched her palm. He stood with a hunch now, his cheeks red, face flustered. Placing his fingertips upon his mouth, he blinked repeatedly.

"I'm sure the boy didn't mind," she teased.

Now he looked at the king, who never seemed more amused in his life. With a smirk, the man gestured for his servants to follow him, carefully moving forward.

"Come. The princess has had a long day. Let us go to the dining hall."

Zelda looked at her father hastily, freeing herself from Impa's grip as she approached him before he could take another step.

"Father!" she cooed, her voice suddenly much more feminine and hopeful. There was a pout to her dark lip, her small palms clasped together in a desperate manner. With her eyes glittering and ample, the princess cleared her throat delicately.

"I would like to request a moment, that we may stay out here." She paused, blinking quickly. "Please."

The king raised a brow at his daughters gesture, glancing at the guards around him before returning his attention to her. The older man huffed, his arms resting by his sides.

"And what would that be?"

A cleverly crafted smirk curved at her mouth, as she inhaled a large breath, her eyes now shifting to the nervous young man in green.

"I must fulfill my promise to Link," she explained coyly. "We must duel."

The guards and servants dared not gasp, but it was apparent that her plea was very surprising to the armored men and maidens surrounding her. Impa's head shook ferociously, however, at the princess's command, as she placed she gripped at her shoulder once more.

"What?" was all Link could muster, pulling nervously at the collar of his white shirt, a sudden sweat moistening his forehead. His mouth was still throbbing from the girl's bold greeting.

"I promised you that we would duel once I returned," Zelda reminded him gravely, attempting to walk closer towards him once more, but held back by her groveling watcher. "I have become quite good, Link." There was a cleverness to her grin.

Harkinian, however, was rather reluctant towards the concept.

His palms rested gently on her shoulders, looking down at her with a tender, soft expression, neither frowning nor smiling. He could only breathe deeply, staring directly into her eyes.

"My love, that is a rather dangerous, haughty request for a young lady who has just returned home. Where is the polite, delicate flower that I have always known?"

"She is still here, Father. And she will never leave. But I have been looking forward to this since the moment I left."

The pout returned to her lip, and the king could not refuse. His gaze focused on the grasses, his neck tilted away from the princess. Yet, he could feel her intent gaze, and when he returned his attention to her, the pout on her lip grew to the point where she showed the flesh of the inside of her mouth.

Before he could reply, yet, Impa took hold of the princess's dramatic ponytail, giving it a good, light tug. Zelda grimaced at the sour woman, rubbing at her roots with squinted eyes. Impa, however, wrinkled her nose towards her.

"Princess, you have been back for less than ten minutes, and already you want to ruffle up-"

"Perhaps, your majesty, you may take this opportunity to witness the success of the young lady's training. Your grace."

The king now focused his gawk towards Nabooru, who stood before him respectably. At the deep sound of the woman's voice, Impa scowled harshly.

"There will be plenty of time-"

"Alright."

The Sheikan stopped abruptly, standing behind the princess and making a subtle gesture as if to strangle her. "What?"

To her surprise, as well as to many others, the king's lips had curved to a smile, unexpectedly placing a firm hand upon Link's shoulder. The young man flinched at the touch, unsure of the old man's intentions. Carefully, he looked at Link, nodding in approval, seeming as if he were concealing an intrigued chuckle.

"If the boy agrees, and a promise was made, then it is my duty as king to allow the princess's duel."

Zelda giggled gleefully, hopping to her father and embracing him compactly. She quavered as she held him, laughing into her shoulder, her eyes squeezed shut in excitement.

"Thank you, Daddy! Thank you!"

And with a proud smile, he pattered her back.

Link gulped, however, shaking his hands in disagreement, smiling sheepishly. "No, it's alright. Really. The sky is red now, so it's rather late-"

But Zelda had pulled away from her father, standing proudly with a seductive curl to her back, her nose pointed as she snapped her fingers accordingly. "Nabooru! Get me my blades!"

What had he gotten himself into?

The Gerudo lovely swiftly went to the carriage, returning with two sword from her native land, handing them to the princess with a smirk of satisfaction. Humbly and gracefully, she bowed before her.

"Best of luck to you, your majesty."

The blades were not foreign to Link, yet when Zelda forcefully handed him one, the object felt unsteady in his left hand. It was shorter than the swords he was accustomed to, and sharper with a deadly curve. Nervously, he fumbled with it for a moment, his heart beat beginning to accelerate.

"Princess, your grace, I am not sure that this is...a great idea."

She grinned however, a very sneaky, intrigued grin, walking up to him now, slowly, steadily. Her feet tapped lightly against the grasses, her hips swaying in an entrancing rhythm. He seemed to melt at her presence once more, as she stood dangerously close to him. Lifting her blade, Zelda poked at his cloak, sliding down the fabric tauntingly, heightening his nerves.

"Nonsense, Link. I cannot break a promise I made."

With one swoop of her blade, the cloak was off of him, now hanging at the edge of her sword.

His eyes traveled from his now colder body, to the brown cloth dangling off the princess's rapier. Looking up at the taller man, her smirk only grew more mischievous. "Ready, hero?"

"Princess, I don't want to hurt you."

She scoffed a laugh at his remark, tossing the cloak aside, raising her blade to barely touch the peak of his nose. Breathing heavily through his mouth, he could see his breath fog the blade.

"I hope you are not backing out. That would be a shame. I'd be greatly disappointed."

Link glared at her for a moment, a bit cross-eyed, not knowing whether to focus on her beautiful, yet menacing face, or the sword nearly piercing his face. Gulping in an exaggerated manner, he raised the finger tips of his right hand, carefully pinching the point of the blade, and lowering it down. At this, their eyes locked, the blue of their irises intertwining.

His arm muscles tensing, there was an apparent contraction to his biceps, now firmly raising the odd sword as well, clinging it against hers.

Her gaze towards him, which had been stiff and confident, transitioned just then, softening. There was a peculiar glisten in her eyes, and a subtle, gentle smile tugging at her lips. But, her grip on the handle tightened, allowing her to hold it up more profoundly.

Link chuckled, only barely. "At your service, your majesty."

She took in his smile, now clutching the sword with both hands. "Call me Zelda."

As he had suspected, he had no idea of what he was getting himself into.

The king had made sure that the guards had cleared for them, giving the young Hylians a capacious, rounded space of grass in the courtyard. They they stood before each other now, several feet away, and the princess's glare was rather intimidating.

Her smile only _appeared_ innocent.

And he didn't know what he had coming as she came charging towards him.

There was an appearance of perfection of how she held her sword, her positioning, the sprint of her short, thick legs. It rather stunned him simply looking at her, and if it wasn't for the blade nearly slicing his face, he would had mindlessly gawked at her for ages.

Before she could hit him, he lifted the rather light weapon, blocking her attack. Zelda had seemed stunned that he had responded quite late to her gesture, a gleam in her pupil at the realization that she could have hurt him. However, that gleam soon faded the moment he, in turn, pushed his blade harshly against hers.

Her grunt was loud, filled with frustration. Fiercely, she lunged at him once more, as a Gerudo would, and again their weapons clashed. This action continued between them, yet more movement evolved, as the young man found himself running backwards, ducking from her swings, using every inch of their space in the courtyard to avoid her. To his astonishment, Zelda was rather _good_.

And so dreadfully distracting.

The movement of her legs, the extension of her derriere, was she doing this purposely? Was this level of seduction in the fighting style a natural, coy element? Goodness, what had the Gerudo done to this girl?

He wanted to give her the satisfaction of winning, but utterly knew that the ferocious lady would sense his hidden potential. Yet, as they continued to move, sprint, dodge, lunge, it seemed that he wouldn't have to _give_ her the victory.

And that was apparent when she snatched the sword from his very own hand.

Yes, Link was a skilled swordsman. And yes, it was a little difficult to fight a right-handed individual, but his talents and stamina overpowered that minor weakness. So how had the princess put him in such a predicament, a bizarre position?  
Through her series of wild charges, which Link found to be a bit nonstrategic, their duel had grown more intense, as he suddenly needed to use more strength to pend her off of him. What was her motive? He couldn't help but wonder at her barbaric fighting methods, yet the controlled movement of her thighs, the sway of hair, the subtle quaver of her breasts.

He had lost focus.

Several times he had undergone this cycle within the ten minutes they fought. He had been able to bring himself out of it, before Zelda had gotten the best of him. Yet, the agile girl took control of his brief moment of weakness, when his eyes were not on her blade, but tracing her _body._

She had knocked the sword from his hand and _caught_ it before it hit the ground- by its handle, as she held it proudly in her left hand. There was a cleverness to her smirk now, her face beaming with a simultaneous twang of glee, excitement, and a newly discovered victory. And with a sudden madness taking over her, she lunged herself at the defenseless boy.

Swinging two swords.

Now Zelda reminded him vividly of encounters with Gerudo thieves. She was almost an exact duplicate. She seemed to be a master of knives now, crossing them with talent, flinging them as if it were an art. It was a beautiful, intricate sight. And distracting, again.

He tried to dodge her, avoid her attacks. The muscles of his calves began to burn from the briskness of his run, his stomach panging painfully, while he was losing his breath.

However, the quick-footed princess had caught the boy with her foot, kicking her heel against the pit of his abdomen, sending him down harshly onto the cold grasses. Though his flesh was burning, Link shivered as he lied there relentlessly, his arms extended, while Zelda's dainty foot remained planted on his chest. He didn't even attempt to rise.

Crossing her wrists before his face, the two swords angled with each other, their points meeting gracefully, creating an oval, hollow center. And she remained in this position for a moment, her body still, her focus on him severe, yet full of amusement.

"Odd how this didn't take as long as I thought," she mused, sinking her heel deeper into his chest, yet in a more gentle, tender manner than it appeared. There wasn't a smile to her lips, but a glint of glee in her eyes.

Link could only moan from her pressure, not sure on when he was enjoying it, or experiencing pain. Or both.

"That is because...I was rather distracted by you, Princess."

"Zelda," she corrected. Resting her arms by her sides, her swords dropped, landing quietly on the ground. At his reply, she rose a blonde eyebrow, persistent on keeping him pinned down.

"What part of me distracted you?"

He eyed her now, lifting his head slightly and carefully, from the tip of her platinum blonde head, to the curve of her waist and protrusion of her derriere, to the smallness of her feet. Sighing, he dropped his head back down on the more comfortable grass.

"Everything."

She smirked in a way that showed distinct pride, yet also blushed in a manner that showed otherwise.

And he could not hear her gentle reply as the sound of proper clapping surrounding them consumed the area, at the princess's victory.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

It was difficult to focus, a challenge to even breathe, let alone eat this royal delicacy. But she was so desperately beautiful, that there was a pang of longing -and guilt- that pained the pit of his stomach.

The princess's maidens had taken her to clean up after the humiliating duel between them, to change into a more formal, proper attire. And upon request of the king, Link had been trampled by several of Zelda's ladies as well, who hastily and giggly led the boy to the castle, informed him to strip to a thin robe, and prepared a bath for him. They were there, too, once he had gotten in: scrubbing at his tense back, cleaning his blonde hair. It was the most bizarre instance ever.

Malon was _not_ going to be happy about this.

Her name presented itself in his mind when he was left in some form of privacy behind a curtain to change into some rather interesting clothing the servants had brought out for him. He was able to see the figures of the maidens whom lingered for him, and knew that they were most likely giggling girlishly over his silhouette. A blush overcoming his cheeks, Link only hurried to dress faster.

It was hard, however, because Malon had indeed plagued his mind now, as the gentle image of her face would not leave him. An overwhelming burden of guilt captured his lungs, suffocating him. The girl had been waiting for him all day, and here he was, ogling the princess.

And thus, he was at the large dining table, seated between Impa and Nabooru, which a fair gap between their chairs. They had eyed him carefully as he sat, the boy moving awkwardly from the unease of the breeches and shirt he was wearing. And the hat was gone as well, leaving his hair a ruffled, wet mess, the loose ends tied into a tiny ponytail in the back.

Oddly, the two older women were smiling at him.

"You clean up well, young man."

Impa had spoken first, her back straight, and elbows dare not touching the glossy wooden table adorned with a silken cloth. She did however, bat her eyelashes in a taunting fashion, rubbing at her chin.

"Don't get used to it," the blonde informed her, wrinkling his nose a bit. "This isn't something I plan on getting accustomed to."

What occurred next very much bewildered him, as Nabooru and Impa shot one another a very obvious and apparent stare, and they simultaneous grinned, oddly. And chuckled. As if they knew something and were amused by it.

"It's alright, Link," the Gerudo beauty at last remarked to the young man beside her, her slender fingers lightly tapping the table. Her eyes had narrowed toward him, but in a seductive, vixenish form. "I think I rather enjoy you more in tights anyway. I get a better gander at your thighs that way."

Link blushed. Impa frowned.

"That is rather inappropriate to say at the king's dining hall, Miss Nabooru," she lectured. However, the lady laughed, her fingertips lightly placed upon her mouth as she did so.

"I simply gave the boy a compliment."

"It is not the time and place for your cougar antics."

"Cougar? I consider myself more of a tigress."

Observing them go back and forth for a while, it seemed to relieve him, as Link sat back against his seat, exhaling a breath of relief, as the sound of the ladies' bickering voices relaxed him.

Yet, his ease only lasted for a short moment.

"Shush, you maddening wench! The princess is here!"

At the sound of Impa's harsh whisper, Link swiftly arched his back, scrambling a bit to sit up straight, clearing his throat most noticeably. There was an odd tremor that came to his heart now, and it was beating so strongly that he could feel the pressure bang against his chest. In the corner of his eye, he glanced over at the stairway.

And immediately his neck shifted sharply.

Was there a gawk to his stare, a quaver to his lip? Had his mouth opened most improperly? Were his eyes ample and nearly bulging from their sockets? He wasn't quite sure. All the lad knew was that the delicate creature before him was disgustingly beautiful. So lovely, in fact, it almost repulsed him. But not quite.

The image of the princess he had battled with was completely gone now, almost eerily. No more was the young woman garbed in Gerudo attire, flaunting the dangerous curves and thickness of her legs, the bare curl of her waist. Instead, the princess appeared to have grown four inches, her skirts lifted as she descended the staircase with her maidens, exposing the glass heels she wore.

Her hair was let down now, flowing freely and wavily, showing off its true, daring length. Her locks ceased at her derriere, and were curled voluptuously at the ends, and bounced with volume as she moved, the bright hue of the blonde glistening maddeningly.

She glowed, overall, stepping into the dining hall, and merely standing before the long, rectangular table, her hands clasped together before her gently, her arms adorned with creamy pink, satin gloves. Her magenta painted lips curved into a delicate smile, while her eyes closed accordingly, revealing the shimmery lavender glossed over her lids, as well as the flutter of her thick, black lashes.

How had this transformation occurred? Link seemed to have gotten used to her Gerudo appeal, from the short time he had seen her in it. Now, she looked like an utter _goddess_. With her long, glittering gown of tender pink satins, distracting and attractive gold plates at her shoulders, glimmering jewel earrings dangling from her lobes.

"Close your mouth, boy."

Link had expected it to be the king, as he had instructed him with those exact same words earlier. However, the voice was too feminine, and when he at last regained himself, he gandered over at the source of the demand, only to see Impa.

Oddly, she smiled at him.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Link had repositioned himself on the seat, tugging at the collar of his shirt, the fabric itching at his skin. His blue eyes focused on Impa nervously for a moment, causing him to gulp once again, his cheeks suddenly burning.

"Pardon me."

The woman laughed however, simply looking at the princess now, observing her walk to her seat, and sitting beside the king, across from them.

And their eyes locked.

Blue with blue was a deadly combination, as Link found himself in this dire situation. Was this planned? That the princess would be seated almost _exactly_ across from him? That the moment she raised her face, their gazes would be secure?

Something seemed peculiar.

Collectively, Link looked at both ladies seated next to him, lifting a suspicious brow. However, Nabooru and Impa seemed strangely distracted, appearing eerily innocent as well. The Gerudo lovely was studying her nails, as the Sheikan woman on his opposing side was ordering a servant to fill her wine glass. Odd.

He fixated his stare at Zelda yet again, and she smiled towards him.

"How handsome," she beamed delicately.

There was a sudden weakness to his knees.

Ruffling timidly at his hair, Link stammered for a moment, biting his bottom lip. "Uh, w-what?"

"The maidens tidied you up well." Again, she smiled. Almost too innocently as well.

Forcing out a chuckle, he rubbed at the back of his head sheepishly. "Thank you, Princess."

"Zelda."

He blinked. "I'm sorry. Zelda."

Her smile was melting him.

Before they were served, there was a brief introduction by the king, as he welcomed his lovely daughter back from her travel and training, and everyone clapped for the blushing princess.

Link stared at the lavish plate of colorful fruit before him before actually taking a bite.

"Now, daughter, please enchant us with details of your experience at Gerudo Valley."

Zelda had been eating rather intently, with her elbows comfortably on the table to Link's amusement, but Impa's glaring disapproval. At her father's request, the girl elongated her slouched back, placing a whole strawberry in her mouth and chewing with a satisfied expression. The sight of her was odd...but undeniably cute.

"Forgive her, your majesty," spoke Impa sternly, her gaze towards the princess harsh. "Your daughter must regain her manners and lesson of propriety, since her absence has dulled her mind a bit."

The princess frowned at the woman's sour comment, wrinkling her nose as she further leaned onto the table, a coy smile curving her lips while she stared at her directly.

"It is quite alright, Lady Impa," Harkinian spoke, grinning gleefully as he patted his rebellious daughter on the back. "My princess has just returned. I am feeling rather lenient."

And at his words, she dabbed at several grapes with her fork, putting them all her in mouth.

Link couldn't help but chuckle at Zelda's playful taunts, as well as Impa's composed, yet apparently fuming reaction. The woman's arms were folded across her chest now, her head tilted as she glared rather collectively at the princess.

"Well, my darling," she spoke somewhat direly. "Why don't you do as your father, the king, instructed and delight us all with your exploits as a barbarian in training."

Nabooru cleared her throat at that statement. "The prude is correct, princess. Go ahead." The two ladies shot each other smiles- forced, painful looking grins.

Now Zelda further leaned on the table, her back almost horizontal now, as she merrily rested her face against her palms. Tilting her face, she beamed.

"Where do I begin?"

She seemed to perk when she glance towards Link, and he couldn't help but smile in return.

Now, she suddenly lifted herself to sit up straight once more, her shoulders hunched in excitement, the silly smile on her face addictive and adorable.

From her zeal, she lifted a glossy fork and knife, holding one in each hand, as if to demonstrate.

"I learned the ways of the Gerudo thieves!" At that, she crossed her silverware. There were some gasps from the long table, but the king chuckled at his daughter's exuberance.

"Continue, dear."

"I learned the art of sword-fighting in the style of the Gerudo!" Again, blissfully, she exampled.

"I was taught the appropriate means of self-defense, as well as the effective techniques of Gerudo seduction during battle!"

Interestingly, everyone's attention was focused intently on the young girl's bold retelling.

"We trained during the nights, and slept through the day. The Gerudo showed me how to maintain beauty as a warrior, and had me undergo strenuous exercises to shape my body to a form where I could fight more effectively and distract my enemies with my voluptuous figure."

She grinned at a sheepish Link after that statement.

The king, however, seemed very pleased at his daughter's story, clapping lightly with an approving nod, causing the whole table to applaud for her.

"I am pleased to know that the year of your strenuous absence has been fruitful." With a tender gleam in his eyes, the man of authority gently caressed Zelda's shoulder.

"I have missed you greatly, my flower."

Placing the silverware back onto the plate, the princess smiled affectionately. "As did I."

Almost too quick of a transition, the king's focus shot towards Link.

"And this young man has been here all day awaiting your arrival."

Again, those secretive smirks from Nabooru and Impa.

Link looked at the king with a timid expression, beginning to fiddle his fingers in apprehension. Zelda now focused her gaze on him, posture perfect, a flutter to her lashes. He fumbled to speak.

"Well, indeed, I came to deliver milk from the ranch-"

"Oh, do you still assist there?"

The princess's voice was rather delicate, and uncannily girlish. She seemed to really be interested.

He blinked at her, pausing before answering her question. "Yes, I have. More often this past year."

"Really? Why is that? I would expect you to be on a marvelous adventure!"

He didn't know how to directly respond to Zelda's inquiry, as there was very much one grand reason why he had been spending so much time at the Lon Lon Ranch.

"Well, I have become rather close to the owner's..." He stopped himself before adding the delicate noun _daughter_.

Now, Impa joined into the conversation, more interested than she should have been. "Talon, is it? How has he been doing lately? I kind of missed seeing that fellow around here."

Taking a strained sip of beverage, Link cleared his throat. "He is well. Really."

"And Malon? His daughter? She had always been such a delight."

Unfortunately, the lad had taken another sip, and at the mention of her name, began to cough heartily. Nabooru responded immediately, patting his back hastily.

"Excuse me," he gestured, his cheeks reddening.

A look of intrigue had suddenly consumed Zelda's face now, her brow arched in suspicion, as any trace of a smile fled her face. Carefully, she rubbed at her chin.

"I remember Malon, vaguely," she remarked rather solemnly. "She was quite a dreary girl, if I recall correctly. Is she still so defenseless?"

"_Zelda_."

The princess barely glanced at her disapproving aunt, who had sternly and directly addressed her. Instead, her gaze focused intently on Link, as she lifted her brows in a manner that suggested for him to continue.

The young man seemed to become rather angered and flustered at her gesture, feeling very defensive towards his girlfriend. He attempted to remain collective, but her stare was taunting now, and he couldn't help but raise his brows in the same intimidating manner.

"Well, your highness," he addressed the princess properly.

"Zelda-"

"I am courting her."

She closed her mouth abruptly, every ounce of color instantly drained from her already pale complexion. Suddenly, the hall became silent, and Nabooru and Impa again exchanged glances. However, they no longer smiled, but their expressions were filled with worry and unease.

Slowly, Zelda allowed her face to smile subtly, as a small chuckle escaped her throat. Readjusting her position of the seat, she blinked several times. "Um, I beg your pardon."

A part of him immediately regretted confessing his relationship with the beautiful farm girl. Yet, Zelda's intimidation had urged him to admit, and a part of him had not felt so guilty.

"I have been seeing Malon," he readdressed, more slowly this time, "romantically."

The stillness was uncanny, especially Zelda's.

It was obvious that it took everything in her to remain calm, perhaps even fight back tears. She only leaned her forehead against her palm, delicately, forcing a smile on her quivering lips.

"Well, I congratulate you both then," she spoke with an unsteady voice. A single tear slid down her cheek, and quickly she rubbed the moist droplet with her gloved knuckles, rising from her seat unexpectedly.

"Excuse me."

She walked out of the capacious room briskly, her body stiff as she moved. Several maidens had jumped up from the table, but the king ordered them to sit back down once again.

"Ladies, please remain seated. Let the princess be for a moment." Now he looked at Link, shaking his head disappointed. "Young man, you should learn to choose your words more carefully."

Feeling a burden plague at his chest, Link slapped his palms against his forehead, bewildered at a maddening extent.

"Was it...something I said?"

"You billowing moron!"

He didn't know what hit him when Impa sent her stiff hand to smack the back of his head harshly. Biting down hard at his lip, Link clenched his jaw, tasting his own blood. Before he could get in a word, the white-haired woman exploded towards him.

She rose from her seat, now using vivid hand gestures. "Why do you _think_ the princess would respond in such a manner to your little romantic interlude with the rancher's daughter? Who do you think she has been talking about obsessively the past year she was gone? Who do you think she was trying to impress, spent every free second thinking about? Why do you think she blushes every damn time she ganders at you?"

Link blinked, scratching at his head nervously, speechless.

Nabooru beside him, sighed, her gaze focused solely downward as she spiraled her finger against the table's satin covering.

"The girl is quite frankly in love with you, young man."

He didn't know how to respond to that. A dumbfounded expression had claimed his face.

"She is in love with me?" The tone of his voice was rather tender.

The king sighed, his hands resting on top of his lap, as he gazed at the young man across from him with a lowered face.

"Perhaps you should go speak to her." He paused. "Link."

He knew he couldn't get out of this one.

The guards had led him to her room, closing the doors behind him as he stepped inside.

Why the princess had agreed to allow him inside was a beguiling mystery to him, and he noticed a figure at her massive bed, observing her silhouette through the sheer curtains. As he approached her steadily, he noticed that she sat at the edge of her bed, her back very hunched.

Pulling at the curtains, he peaked at her. His voice was soft. "Princess?"

She flinched, suddenly straightening her back, but dared not look up at him. At the sound of her sniffle, he tried once more.

"_Zelda_."

To his astonishment, she looked up.

The condition of her face immediately startled him, as tears helplessly trickled down her cheeks, her eyes glittering in a manner that suggested she had been crying for a while now. A gasp escaping his throat, Link sat beside her, hoping to comfort the trembling girl as he began to caress her hair affectionately.

"Zelda, please don't cry. I'm sorry, I didn't know-"

She pulled away from him, however, rather harshly, messily wiping her face with her palms. "Don't apologize for my selfishness." Her voice was shaky, exasperated. "And I really don't wish for you to see me like this. I'm supposed to be like the Gerudo women now, strong and brave and-"

"It isn't cowardly to cry."

At the sound of his gentleness, Zelda sharply turned her body to face him once more, sniffling lightly as she continued to wipe the tears streaming down her flesh.

Scooting closer to her, the young man smiled. "You are strong, Zelda. And I should have been able to see how you felt for me. It was very inconsiderate of me to...be so blunt about my relationship."

At the mention of the subject, her gaze focused downward.

"The fact that you were blunt didn't hurt me. It is the fact that it is a reality."

Link sighed, rubbing at his forehead now.

"If it helps any," he began with unease, "the moment I saw you step out of the carriage, I became rather smitten."

Had he chosen the correct words? Link wasn't quite sure. But it did stir the princess a little, as she calmly rested her hands on her lap, looking at him gently.

"Honestly?" she asked for confirmation.

Carefully, he nodded. "I did miss you. But there is no denying how much you changed. And when I saw you again, I became so flustered."

She seemed to inch closer and closer to him at his every word, and he could not find it in him to back away.

"I missed you dearly." It was the softest he had ever heard the girl speak, her eyes twinkling from the candlelight. At that instant, she did not look or give the aura of a Gerudo warrior, but instead of a beautiful, sweet princess. And maybe that was why he didn't resist when she kissed him.

It was a soft and delicate touch, as she moved her mouth against his slowly. After the brief moment, they parted, but only kept a tiny distance from one another, their gazes locked.

And again, she leaned her face forward to his, kissing him once more, this time allowing her hands to travel from the safety of her lap to embrace his face, pulling his closer to her.

He was rather taken aback from her bold gesture, and probably should have pulled away, remaining faithful to Malon. Yet, all sense of reason fled his mind, his soul. Completely, he became immersed in her, allowing himself to kiss her, hold her, allow her lips to glide against his mouth relentlessly.

She had parted her lips for him, deepening the kiss, as a tender, feminine gasp remained stifled in her throat. Her mouth swerved rather fiercely against him, her mouth watering, moistening his own. It was an exasperating, maddening touch. He had never kissed Malon so intensely, as Zelda seemed to instigate the progression of their session, leading the kiss, allowing it to become more fervent and sloppy.

Their breaths were heavy, as she continued to gasp within his mouth, her body moving closer to his now, scrambling to crawl onto him, her hands clutching desperately at his shoulders.

His mind was racing, heart beating rapidly within his chest, banging like a wild drum. He wanted to let her touch him, progress, allow her to fill his desires. He was intoxicated by the haunting scent of her body, the feel of her breath. And yet, he couldn't allow this to continue between them, the guilt he carried taking away from the actual enjoyment.

Carefully, he detached her from himself.

"This isn't right, princess," he spoke quietly, turning away from her. "I'm, I'm with Malon. I don't want to hurt her."

"But I love you," she gently begged of him, touching his arm as a saddened gleam plagued her eyes. "It has taken me a year to build up the strength to tell you. I trained diligently not to defend myself by a means that did not involve magic, but to be more like you. To be more courageous."

He looked back at her now, a frown tugging at his lips.

And when their gazes locked, her expression softened. "I want to...prove my love to you."

Immediately, he reddened at her gesture. "Wait, what?"

She smiled, but it was very weak. Looking towards her lap, she fumbled with her fingers. "I want...you to have me, Link. I want to love you in every way I can."

Was this a dream? Could this really have been occurring? Was the most beautiful and richest girl of Hyrule offering him a chance to bed her?

As tempting as the offer sounded, however, he gently refused her.

Stroking her hair, he gently shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I can't. I could never use you like that, or Malon."

More tears welled up in her eyes at the actuality of his words.

With a sigh, she carefully removed herself from him, standing up slowly. "Alright then. I understand." She looked at him only briefly. "Then, I guess you should be leaving."

And he did. Sadly, he left her alone.

Darkness had claimed the night's sky, and Link realized he had overstayed his welcome. He had told Malon he would not be gone for too long, and yet he had managed to spend the whole day at the castle, even wearing completely different clothing. After properly giving the king a farewell, Link was escorted to leave.

Yet, before he completely exited the castle, Impa had stopped him.

She had handed him his tunic and apparel, which was moist as he held it in clutches.

"The maidens had cleaned this for you," she spoke, almost emotionless.

Timidly, he accepted them from her with a nod. "Thank you." With a sharp turn of his heel, he attempted to leave once more.

"Wait, Link."

He turned to stare at her, his blue eyes ample. Gulping, he replied, "Yes?"

Sighing, the woman walked closer to him, her shoulder brushing against his as her arms crossed over her chest. There was a graveness to her gawk.

"I want to warn you...about the princess."

With a bite of his tongue, he listened.

"The princess has been with the Gerudo for a year, as you know. And, she has been very much...influenced by them."

Holding his damp clothes a little more tightly now, he nodded accordingly. This only made Impa's expression turn more solemn.

"Every night those women would talk about sex, quite graphically, and the princess has been more than enlightened of the details they shared. Through their art style, they have trained her to become a vixen, Link."

He wanted to speak, but he was at a loss for words. Where was Impa going with this?

"I just want to warn you. That, if you do decide to seek some kind of relationship with her, whether it be friendly or romantic...to beware of her antics. Because you could both get into a heaping mess."

Link had never seen the woman more serious than she was at this point, and he could only nervously agree to her warning, exhaling deeply.

"Yes, Lady Impa," he noted. "I will make sure of that."

Climbing onto Epona that night -who had been waiting so patiently for him by the gates- he left the castle feeling a sense of dread and a heavy burden choking at his throat. It had been an eventful day, and he never once thought that so many feelings would arise the instant he saw the princess. He had convinced himself that he cared for Malon, perhaps even loved her. Yet, with Zelda, there were new feelings now, and he didn't know what to do with them.

In actuality, he liked both girls.

Very much.

And Zelda had asked him to sleep with her. _That_ thought replayed itself repeatedly in his mind the whole ride to the ranch.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six_

"Link...Come on, Link! Get up, you lazy boy!"

He awoke with a startle, his eyes wide open but not quite seeing anything, as his back shot straight up from the couch. "Navi!"

However, as his vision focused and his breathing sufficed, all he saw before him was the pleasant image of a pretty redhead.

He noticed a frown to her lips, as she grabbed the pillow underneath him and smacked his face with the fluffy object.

"Navi? Who's Navi?"

Attempting to block the repeated hits with his arm, Link was finally able to pull the pillow from the enraged farm girl's possession.

"Malon, relax! Navi was my old fairy."

Immediately, the lady's expression softened, now leaning herself against the bed with a slight pout to her lip, her hands clasped as if in prayer.

"Oh, Link, I'm sorry," she spoke softly, reaching out to move her fingers through his messy hair. "I feel dumb for forgetting."

He couldn't help but smile as she caressed his face, a redness tinted to his cheeks. Taking her hand in his, he held it gently.

"When did you come back from seeing the princess?"

Link suddenly froze, the color draining from his face. Oh damn. The _princess_.

Suddenly many memories flooded his mind from the night before, and he had to lean his palm against his forehead from the instant rush. "Well, um, sometime last night."

Malon, however, grinned. "Did you have a good time?"

"I guess...you could say that?" Oddly, it had come out of his mouth in a very unsure manner.

"Well, I hope you didn't have too much fun," the girl mused, folding her arms over her chest. She stood briefly to sit at the edge of the bed now, stroking his shoulder. "Because I spent the whole day missing you _dreadfully_."

His heart skipped a beat from the utter guilt that consumed him.

"I missed you too," he lied, or half-lied. Or perhaps was mostly honest.

However, she had smiled at his answer, her fingertips trailing down his bare chest. As he flinched at her touch, her eyebrows arched in an interested fashion.

"Are you even _wearing_ anything?"

She pulled at the covers to peak, but he briskly grasped the sheets, his cheeks burning crimson as he pulled them up higher over his chest. "No, I'm not."

To his surprise, she giggled.

She was cute when she laughed, he noticed, as her whole face lit up, and dimples formed around her cheeks.

"Not only do I find you in our spare cabin, but also absolutely naked," she remarked, hugging his neck, her nose slightly pressing against his. "Are you, Mr. Hero, trying to seduce me?"

Not quite feeling at ease, he managed to relax his shoulders. "I would, if you could be seduced."

"That's right. I am a proper girl."

And completely the opposite of Zelda.

Yet, he still liked the cute farm girl...a lot.

He kissed her then, his mouth softly grazing hers, as she melted in his arms. And almost too quickly, he pulled away.

"Malon, wait- what if your dad-"

"He's too busy milking the cows. Ingo is with the horses," she replied abruptly. Then, a coy smirk claimed her lips, as she tenderly ran her index finger along his mouth. "And besides, I locked the door."

Softly chuckling at her maneuver, he allowed her to lean forward once more, to resume kissing him. Malon sighed delicately at the soft touch between them, her lips smoothing against his mouth, her palms cupping his face.

His back had been straight, but he soon found himself hunching, resting against the headboard of the bed. She felt very delicate against him, as well as her scent to be pleasantly light, and enjoyed her soft sighs, how she twiddled his hair with her slender index finger, the feel of her mouth against against his own.

In a subtle transition, she began to kiss him a little more profoundly, more than she had ever before. Her lips had parted, to deepen the lock between them, and link found his back straightening immediately when she pressed herself harder against his mouth, as she then repositioned herself on the bed to sit atop his lap, trapping his hips between her knees.

Somehow, she had become very bold, and this surprised him more than it excited him. She had lifted her skirts so that her bare knees could smooth against the bed sheets, and he could feel her through the fabrics. Her palms stroking his face generously, she kissed his a little more fervently once more, gasping a stifled breath within his mouth, now smoothing the tips of her fingers at the back of his neck. Her mouth was wide, swerving against his own, while her lips were dangerously moist. Carefully, her tongue crept inside his mouth, touching his own.

And as his body began to shudder, the rancher's daughter suddenly pulled away.

Resuming her position at the edge of the bed rather hastily, Malon had taken a moment to capture her breath, a bright red hue consuming her cheeks. She choose not to look at him for a moment, as her gaze was focused down towards her lap, and he noticed a gentle quaver to her shoulders.

"I'm sorry," she spoke almost inaudibly.

With his heart beating rapidly, Link elongated his posture, leaning forward a bit to hold her trembling shoulder. Slowly, she shifted her neck to look at him, a careful smile curving her lips.

"My longing for you exists Link, it really does," she explained briefly. "And I would like to..._be_ with you, one day."

Noticing the bashful expression on his face, Malon sighed as she stroked his cheek. "I, I was speaking to my father yesterday while you were gone. We were talking about you and me."

Pausing for a moment, the redhead sighed deeply, not knowing whether to smile or keep a neutral gaze. Her eyes had trailed from his face for a brief while, but she quickly refocused on his face.

"He was rather delighted at our liaison," she confessed, a gentle smile tugging at her lips. "And, he also said, that he would be even more pleased...if we were to wed."

There was a sudden soreness to Link's throat, causing him to rub at his neck while biting his lower lip. With wide, ample eyes, he gandered at the girl nervously, blinking repeatedly. Her eyes were immersed in him, however, the dull blue of her iris's plaguing him, yet simultaneously bringing him this undeniable feeling of warmth.

What was he supposed to say? Malon had just suggested the idea of marriage. They had barely reached adulthood.

Opening his mouth to speak, he ultimately remained silent, for the image of Princess Zelda's face flashed in his mind, almost blinding his eyes. He saw the bright, blonde hue of her hair, the luminosity of her eyes, the deep magenta of her lips, the paleness of her flesh.

But slowly, that image began to fade until once again he saw Malon clearly, noting the darker tone of her skin, the glossy red of her hair, the natural flesh colored shade of her mouth.

There was a maddening piercing at his heart, the sharp pain clawing at his chest.

"Wed?" he at at last spoke, merely repeating her last word after the awkward silence.

Gently, she nodded, caressing his knuckles. "I mean, I know we are rather young," she commented, "but we do not need to marry immediately. Maybe give it a year's time. It would be a comfortable life, I promise you. And I would be a good wife."

There was a tender sparkle in her eyes now as she spoke, a half-smile claiming her lips, while she gazed at him intently.

"Malon," breathed Link, trying to look away from her, but failing miserably, "I don't know what to say."

"Please say you will."

Breathing lightly, he fumbled.

"Link," she began again, leaning closer to his face now, her warm breath hitting his neck in an intimidating manner, "if and when we do, then I will be able to let you have me...completely."

A soreness plagued his face, his cheeks boiling from the dark blush. Squirming on the bed a bit, he attempted to control his body's natural response to her offer.

"I, I..." Pausing, he looked at her a moment longer, the delicate, soft prettiness of her face appealing to him. At last, he sighed, a smile to his lips. "I will."

The joy that rose in Malon's face could not be described in completeness, as her eyes glittered immensely, her grin extravagant but trembling, and her palms hastily and shakily embracing his cheeks. With a giggle, a cry, an exasperated gasp, she kissed his mouth, her lips smiling against his.

However, the moment was soon interrupted by a wild bang at the door.

"Malon? Link? Are you guys in there?"

At the sound of her father's voice, the girl jumped up immediately, giggling quietly as she did so, finding Link's clothes and throwing them to the chuckling boy.

He and Malon had been officially engaged for two days.

It wasn't a grand event, and the news probably hadn't really spread further than the ranch itself. Talon was more than pleased when Malon had blissfully revealed the news to him, and there was a minor celebration.

Thus beginning his _comfortable_ life.

The sky was a dark, almost black shade of blue, and if it wasn't for the stars twinkling above him, he would have been consumed by darkness.

Link stood out by the stables that night, leaning against the fences, losing himself in his own thoughts. The ranch was quite a serene, peaceful sight during this hour, as the animals slept soundly, as well as the exhausted owners.

But he, however, could not sleep. His body was still filled with energy, so much that he did not know what to do with it. His green tunic felt light on him, his tights squeezing at his legs, he felt nothing. The boy was so transfixed in his thoughts, he was barely aware of his body, his blonde bangs blowing softly against the wind.

He just kept thinking about his _comfortable _life.

That was what Malon had described it. Once they were married, he'd live permanently on the farm, work for Talon, and have many children with Malon. He would be always in a stable financial environment, surrounding by people he cared for, without many worries consuming him. Comfortable, just like she said.

But...could he possibly be a farmer _and_ a knight?

The king's offer suddenly made itself apparent in his thoughts, as Link remembered what the royal man had told him. The idea had almost fled his mind, and recalling it now only made matters more difficult.

And, of course, then he thought of _her_.

Zelda.

He cared for Malon, very much, in fact. He felt serene when he was around her, enjoying her kisses and embraces, the sound of her laugh, the gentleness of her figure. She was very pretty, very ordinary, and very simple. Very uncomplicated, very sweet. She had waited for her prince, and had found him in Link.

It wasn't that he minded the comfortable life that was offered, and now very much given to him. He was guaranteed a secure happiness, but a part of him greatly feared that calmness. He was a hero, the Hero of Time. He was meant to venture out, save the land, explore the vicinity. He was trained in swordplay, and now he would forever stay at Lon Lon Ranch and milk cows?

Now the idea terribly frightened him.

Malon was a special part of him, but settling down would be sacrificing too much. But, if he loved her, wouldn't he sacrifice everything- his body and soul- for her?

That was the question: did he really love her?

Even she hadn't directly stated her feelings as well. Malon was simply overjoyed that she was to become a wife. But Link...he wasn't quite sure. Ever since he saw the princess merely three nights ago, and how much she had matured, his mind had become a catastrophe.

Goddesses, Princess Zelda...His body shuddered at the mere thought of her. It was poison to even think of her, sin when her name spilled from his mouth. _Zelda_. Unconsciously, he thought about her. Even openly, in his concentrated thinking, his mind had focused on the beautiful young lady.

Why was her image so dreadfully difficult to rid from his mind? He kept lingering on her face, how heart-shaped it was, her painted lips- the darkness of the pink contrasting to the milky, pale white of her flesh. Her eyes were so big, and a painfully bright blue, her thick, long black lashes haunting him with their constant, taunting flutter. The vividness of her hair allowed her to appear more beautiful than the three goddesses themselves, and her body...Oh, goodness, her body.

He stopped right there.

Separating himself from his thoughts for a moment, Link stretched his arms over his head, a desperate sigh escaping his throat. It became very apparent to him that he had become infatuated with the princess. Dreadfully, deeply, passionately infatuated.

And now he was engaged to Malon.

There was a grunt that escaped his throat, as he slapped his palm against his forehead in frustration, the coarseness of his gauntlet scratching against his flesh. Again he grunted, leaning on the fences once more.

What was he to do now? His longing for the princess was tearing at his mind, his heart, his body. He had never wanted someone with such a mad fervency, not even Malon. He yearned to touch that flawless looking skin of hers, to taste her with his tongue, kiss her swollen lips, to have her. The idea was rattling him, his fantasies taking over his mind. Clenching his fists, he could not handle his own desperateness.

Zelda had offered herself to him, as well as her love. And he had refused.

A part of him was regretting it now.

Was it the right choice? Link believed it was. He could never use a girl in that manner, especially if it hurt the two girls he cared for the most, she and Malon.

Yes, he _cared_ for Zelda. He _cared_ for Malon. But who did he love?

Did he want simplicity with a farm girl, or a lifetime of politics, war, and complications with the princess of Hyrule?

When he had left there after her sexual proposal, Link could not remember a more heartbreaking, sorrowful good bye from the princess. Usually there were very merry around one another, and for the first time, his heart ached him when he left. He had never-

Oh wait, he had.

Link's eyes widened at the foggy memory.

It had been so long ago, on an adventure so distant and unclear that at times he regarded it as a dream. And yet, he knew it were true, but he had been too young to comprehend it, too confused, too tired.

He recalled an alternate future, one that existed, without him.

Seven years ago, the boy pulled the Master Sword, and went on a fatal journey to save Hyrule from the destruction Ganondorf had brought upon it. He remembered his personal side quest, to find the princess, who had been with him the entire time.

As a mysterious helper called Sheik.

And then, he painfully recalled another difficult good bye with her, in the clouds, when she sent him back seven years prior, to regain his lost childhood, and how _hard_ it was for him to leave her. He wanted to stay, help her restore Hyrule. But, she hadn't allowed it. He had returned to his past.

And immediately, he found her again.

As a ten year old boy, he was too young to comprehend what he felt towards the princess. He had remembered everything, kept every feeling he had towards her. But, he didn't understand what they were, what they meant. He just knew how much he needed to see her, to continue their friendship, as he could not accept never seeing her again.

This Zelda he grew up with developed into a different young woman. She had not trained in the ways of the Sheikah, but by the Gerudo. She had not endured the death of her father, the destruction of her kingdom, the reign of Hyrule. She was exposed to less, but was just as strong and lively as ever. She was different, but she was still Zelda. The same Zelda.

The Zelda that he had loved.

There was a sharp pain in his head at the revelation, and Link had to embrace his face to control it.

He was in love with the princess. He couldn't describe it, he didn't know exactly how or why. But he could feel it, he knew it, believed it. From everything he had experienced, every feeling he kept hidden and concealed since he was a young boy. Seven years of bottled up memories. He was desperately in love with her.

And it was that feverish thought that compelled him to wake Epona up, saddle her up, and discreetly leave the ranch, heading towards the castle.


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING: This chapter contains a lemon.**

* * *

_Chapter Seven_

Sneaking into the castle brought back fine memories.

It had been a custom for him since he was ten years old. The lad would sneak past the utterly oblivious guards in the courtyard, to reach his destination of climbing up the castle walls to the princess's balcony. It took several instances of trial and error before he had actually gotten it right. And once he had mastered the art, the young boy would constantly visit the princess in secret- to speak to her, talk about dreams, fantasize. However, after they had reached a certain age, his trips became less frequent, as he suddenly became very interested in training Epona at the Lon Lon Ranch.

It was late into the night, and many of the guards had dosed off in their designated areas. Some wearily paid attention, and the agile young man was able to successfully get passed them with a certain amount of grace. The thrill of trespassing had always given him a pleasurable rush, as a heaping grin remained plastered on his lips the whole time.

Climbing up the walls like a skulluta had always been the more difficult aspect of visiting the princess. It had been easier when he was younger- he had been swifter, more flexible, and weighed less. He could feel the burden of his own weight now as he climbed, gripping on every brick securely, risking a deadly fall.

Yet, at the tender age of seventeen, he was quite athletic and fleet.

With not as much grace as he had hoped for, the young man breathed a sigh of relief the moment he clutched the bars of the balcony. He pulled himself onto the platform with a stifled grunt, stumbling a bit as he at last stood on the flat surface, nearly loosing his balance.

And as he approached the barricade of the windows, his heart began to beat rapidly, causing a maddening pain to overtake his chest. Butterflies danced within his stomach, his palms against the glass, as he stared through it, at the massive bed within, the curtains revealing the silhouette of a sleeping princess.

Many ideas were racing through his mind, and he didn't know which to consider. Should he have left? It was the middle of the night, Zelda was asleep, and his lovely girlfriend- now fiance- was at the ranch, completely oblivious to the fact that he had snuck to see the princess. He knew it was wrong, didn't exactly know why he was here. He just needed to see her.

And that was what led him to knocking his palms against her long windows.

He did it softly, yet loudly enough for the princess to hear. The moment he witnessed the slender shadow stir, Link bit down harshly on his bottom lip, clenching his fists in anticipation, debating silently whether he should immediately leave before she discovered him.

His body was tense, the muscles of his legs contracted, a flinch to his bicep. Was he even breathing anymore? Perhaps not. At least, he hadn't taken a single breath upon seeing Zelda approach the window hastily, a look of bewilderment etched into her visage.

Her eyes were ample with confusion, her lips in a pout. She opened the glass rather abruptly, yet with a discreet carefulness, immediately folding her arms over chest with hunched shoulders from the sudden gust of air.

"Link!" she spoke sternly, in a loud whisper. Her head tilted, as she awaited a response. "What are you doing here? You'll be dead if the guards catch you!"

She lifted a finger to scold him, but he grabbed her hand, holding it with both his palms. Her eyes focused on his gesture, slowly raising her gaze to his face, her expression softening. Her lips had parted, as if she wanted to speak, but said nothing.

"Zelda, I came-"

Instantaneously she hushed him, her index finger placed upon his mouth. Carefully, she led him inside her room.

"The guards might see us here. Come in."

Her grip on his wrist was gentle, yet she squeezed him with a slight force that hinted at her garnered strength from training with the Gerudo. When she had allowed him to enter, she quietly closed the window, hesitating for a moment before she turned around to look at him, leaning against the glass.

The room was vaguely lit with candles, and most of the light that concealed the area from utter darkness came from the glisten in her eyes. She had not glared at him sheepishly, but in a rather bold manner- her back straight, eyes wide, lips in almost a frown. Her stare seeped through him, her menacing gaze burning through his soul.

"Why are you here."

It didn't sound like a question, but more of a command. Sturdily, she walked towards the taller Hylian, looking up at him fiercely, yet with a gentleness about her that caused his knees to wobble.

Exhaling deeply, Link bit at the nail of his thumb, his jaw clenched uncomfortably.

"I came...to confess."

The princess rolled her eyes now, pushing herself past him, her gossamer gown dragging along the beautifully polished floor. Striding over to a candle on her vanity, she caressed the flame with the tip of her finger, a tiny pink light of her own meshing with the ember.

"This not the Temple of Time, Link," the princess reminded him, her voice dull and emotionless, her palm clutching her elbow as her opposing hand continued to tamper with the fire. "If you're feeling guilt, consult the goddesses, not me."

And now he came behind her, towering over the small girl. She could feel his presence, had sensed it even before he approached her. Yet, she continued to avoid him, her finger moving rhythmically towards the candle.

Yet, she gasped delicately when Link grasped her shoulders, leaning his face towards her ear, as she could feel his breath scorch her neck.

"I came not to confess to the gods my sins," he whispered in a fashion that weakened her body, "But I came to confess my sin of you, your majesty."

His palms slid down from her shoulders, smoothing her bare arms, until he found her wrists, holding them delicately. Zelda dared not pull away, nor did she wish to. She merely closed her eyes gently, resting her back against him, as if in submission.

"Tell me your sin," she spoke, breathless.

"You are in my mind, your image plaguing me, torturing my constant thoughts." He moved his hands away from her arms now, finding his way to caress the inward curls of her waist. Lightly, she sighed at his touch.

"Tell me more."

He couldn't breathe as he spoke, every word emerging from his mouth surviving on a single breath. The swift beating of his heart distracted him, his thoughts chaotic, unorganized, his body tense.

"I want to stop thinking about you, because I know it's wrong. But I cannot." At last, he inhaled.

"You are my sin, Zelda."

She turned around at his words, her back against her vanity, her hands pressed against the glossy wood with a delicateness. Directly she gazed at him, her black lashes fluttering lightly, her head tilted upwards to gaze at his visage. In the dimly lit room, his eyes seemed to glimmer, his face soft, his expression tender. His body appeared tense before her, as she could note the muscle of his thigh quivering, could sense the rapid race of his heartbeat.

With a strand of long, blonde hair falling in front of her face, she dared not move it away from her eyes. She repeated her exact same demand from a moment ago, her eyes narrowing seductively.

"Tell me your sin."

Breathing deeply through his nostrils, Link ran his fingers through his blonde bangs, his lower lip trembling.

"I love you."

It was the first time that night he had seen her smile, and it seemed that the sun had rose, as the sweet unfurl of her mouth brightened the entire bedroom. It was not the cocky smirk of a Gerudo-imprinted princess, or the one of a rebellious young girl. She smiled an honest, girlish, truly blissful smile.

She had not responded in words, but yet in an embrace. Without a trace of reluctance, Zelda flung herself into Link's arms, a quiet giggle escaping her throat, her face nuzzled against his chest. The boy was quite taken aback at first, hesitating to wrap his arms around her right away, unbelieving at what was actually occurring.

He held her back now, smiling against her hair, breathing in her sweet scent. He couldn't control the rapidness of his heartbeat, the torturous butterflies rioting in the pit of his gut. His mind was racing still, failing to ease him. Every inch of his body became excited, unable to relax.

Zelda had kissed him, quite easily, with the simple movement of her face. The young girl embraced his cheeks, sinking her mouth into his own, as she kissed his smiling lips feverishly, hungrily, repeatedly.

Her name was sin; her touch was sin. Her body, her voice, her kiss- all deep, penetrating sins. She was such a beautiful sin. One he could not resist, one he was convinced that he loved. He needed her, he felt it was vital. His body burned with a mad desire for her, to the point where his flesh ached, his skin numb.

And she had pulled away from his mouth, almost too suddenly, leaving him in shock, his lips remaining puckered despite the loss of contact. Quickly, he opened his eyes, the muscles of his jaw relaxing, and observed the princess look up at him longingly, her eyes half-closed. She took his hand, her eyes penetrating into his as she kissed the joints of his fingers.

"Take me."

He could not refuse, immediately kicking off his boots. Holding his hand, she led him to her bed, the drape concealing their bodies. She sat at the mattress's center, gripping the collar of his shirt to pull her closer to him, until he towered over her.

Link had never felt more exasperated in all his years, as he was both immensely excited and utterly nervous. They had remained silent, the only sound being that of their breath, which seemed to create it own, steady rhythm. Yet, through the stillness, their eyes never fled from each other, their stares in tact, blinking seeming less of a priority.

Leaning her back against the headboard, Zelda reached her hand towards his face, stretching her fingers, embracing his cheek so lightly that her touch pricked his skin. And carefully, she slid her opposing arm, so that her palm creeped up his thigh, smoothing over his tunic until she reached his belt.

First, she pulled the hat atop his head, her fingers ruffling his hair playfully, a tiny smile curving her mouth. She focused on unclasping the barrier to his body, removing the belt slowly, and placing it to the side. Now the tunic was loose around his torso, Link on his knees before her, while the princess gracefully gripped at the ends of the green fabric, slowly lifting it over his head.

He had on too many clothes, she noted, discovering the white shirt he wore underneath. With a frown, she helped him remove his gauntlets, then pulled the tight shirt off of body, at last revealing bare, naked flesh.

She cleared her throat softly now, her fingertips trailing down his chest, her eyes fixated on his slender frame. Her lips parted gently, her back straightening. Delicately, Zelda smoothed her palms down his arms, feeling every round curve there, his warm flesh, surprisingly soft skin.

He shuddered at her touch, his breath heaving as his chest notably expanded and released. Caressing her long, thick hair, a twitch came to his arm the moment he felt her press her lips against his skin.

Link didn't know how to react, how to respond. He had never felt anything so pleasing before, had never felt the touch of a woman's mouth on his flesh. Zelda's lips had pressed at the bottom of his neck, her mouth moist and warm, her breath burning him.

A soreness enveloped his throat, and a tender moan remained stifled there within. He could only feel her hair, immerse himself in it, while she kept herself busy with his body, exploring every inch of naked flesh revealed to her.

His neck boiled at the touch of her lips, as she kissed him there repeatedly, sucking at the tender flesh. And gingerly, her mouth began to travel downwards now, along his body, her lips parted widely, leaving a wet trail down his skin.

Every muscle on his body contracted at the act, as she pinned him down discreetly, her body lightly on top of his, and her hands holding down his arms delicately.

Her tongue grazed his flesh. Every area of his chest. It was maddening, tender. Her lips felt like velvet against him, dexterously smooth, supple. His body quavered underneath the light, small girl.

Unexpectedly, Zelda had gently lifted herself off of him, until she sat on her knees once more, and he was compelled to lift himself with her. Her gaze was intense, ample. He seemed to lose himself in her eyes, not completely realizing the movement of his hands, as his fingers had snuck behind her, grasping her gown.

She took in a steady breath, an obvious rise in her chest, lifting her arms loosely over her head, now giving him permission to remove the fabric from her body.

Mentally, he devoured every piece of flesh unveiled as it was revealed.

She was left completely naked before him, noting the immediate blush that tinted her cheeks. Link tried to look away, a slight embarrassment taking over him, but his hands grasped at the bed sheets as his gaze remained locked on her, a dizziness seeming to plague him as his eyes continuously traveled up and down, taking in every part of her.

Her skin- it was so beautifully white, sinfully pale. She seemed so pure before him, in all her bareness, beauty. In the dim light, the milkiness of her skin glistened, every curve on her body apparent, her hair glowing more vividly now, her eyes twinkling, lips quivering.

She was so dangerously beautiful, in almost a deadly, porcelain manner. She appeared to him as an expensive, delicate doll- a rare, pale beauty. He didn't know what to do with the beauty before him. Even as he laid her down carefully, the back of her head resting against an ample pillow, he could only gaze at her, too afraid to progress, not sure where to touch her, how to please her. He had never done this before, having no idea where to begin.

She was so small compared to him, yet her shortness did not take away from the fullness of her figure. The swells of her breasts were ample, her peaks puckered desperately. The curve and thickness of her thighs were even more breathtaking naked, as the protrusion of her plump derriere was concealed from her position on the bed, but still very much apparent.

Her back arched delicately, her hands lightly resting on her chest. She continued to watch him observe her body, study her like a magnificent piece of artwork, noting how much in awe he was of her.

At last, the young man progressed, fulfilling her anticipation. Gingerly, he lifted her knee, brushing his lips against the cap of the joint, losing himself at the feel of her soft flesh. More steadily, he furthered himself, his mouth traveling up her thigh slowly, almost tantalizingly, leaving a burning wet trail, venturing past her thigh, smoothing over her hip bone, exploring the flat platform of her stomach, until he reached the mounts of her breasts.

She inhaled sharply, forcing the breath in, but unable to release it. His mouth had remained open, as he hovered over her chest, his breath lingered over her delicate swells. Sucking in her lips, Zelda bit down on both of them from the inside of her mouth, waiting for him to continue, desperately anticipating his progression.

His eyes closing softly, he allowed his mouth to graze over her breast, parting his lips to embrace her rosy peak, his tongue smoothing over the delicate area.

Moaning intensely, Zelda tried to remain as silent as she could, her back arching sharply, her legs trembling beneath him. She was shaking uncontrollably as he further kissed her breasts, his action becoming more fervent. He began to suck graciously at her bosom, feverishly.

Elongating her arms over her head, she had grabbed onto her pillow for support, her body long and willing, refusing to touch him while he fondled her breasts. The center of her body was beginning to throb violently now, the nerves in her wrist twitching in anxiousness.

Zelda allowed her hands to sprucely venture towards his back, feeling the steep contraction of his muscles, the slickness of his flesh. And she continued to travel down now, until she gripped at the hem of his tights, feeling his readiness from underneath them.

Nimbly she slid them off his legs, as he had detached himself from the beauty of her chest, assisting her in the removal of his tights. A growing timidness developed in the pit of her belly, now her eyes returning to a source she had grown comfortable staring at- his own eyes.

The nervousness of each young Hylian seemed to clash, and they were able to ease one another, yet both their hearts continued to beat vehemently. With a glittering, tearful longing in her eyes, Zelda extended her arm to cup his cheek, her fingers smoothing down his face.

Now, eagerly, she bent her knees, shortening the length of her body drastically. Then, gently, she took hold of his hands and guided them until he placed his palms securely atop her kneecaps, pressing down firmly.

And, fastidiously, with her eyes never leaving his, she allowed him to separate her thighs.

Desperately, ferociously his heart was beating, now that there lied an inviting gap between them, while Link positioned himself between her legs, noting the fear and impatience lurking in the princess's pupils.

He was so nervous, aroused. The passion built up inside him was burning to be released, and he knew he could no longer contain himself. Carefully, he slid his arms beneath her dramatically arched back, closing the empty space between her and the mattress. And, as she further separated her legs for him, he made one careful precise thrust.

There was a numbness that had taken over him for a moment, but immediately his senses burst, and he was consumed by the intensely pleasurable contact. He had bit down on his lip so hard, that he could taste his blood, and Zelda had gasped sharply, elongating her neck, the instant she had felt him enter her.

Tactfully, he pressed his body against hers, shuddering as her breasts rubbed against his chest. Her arms had wrapped around his neck instantaneously, her breath audible by his ear, a tremble to her whisper. Her knees had locked securely at his hips, bent and tense. Yet, carefully, she pulled her bent knees farther apart, opening herself up to him as much as she could, attempting to maintain her breathing.

She thrusted her hips in a precise manner.

Link's heart pounded at the act, as Zelda had been the one to begin the rhythmic dance that would devour their bodies. Again, she thrusted against him, and he responded with a concentrated push of his own. This pattern continued between them, slow, steady, and prolonged.

With every thrust, their hips met one another, their pelvic bones sliding against each other. Zelda's moans were sharp, quiet, yet intense, as she wrapped her legs around him solidly, her shins smoothing against each other as she hooked herself onto him.

Their bodies had become immersed in their own sensual dance, as the tempo of their rhythm began to steadily increase, their thrusts deeper now, swifter. She kissed him as he consumed her, her lips gliding across his mouth, kissing him deeply, parting her lips to allow him access himself, where his tongue ventured and danced with her own.

He had taking a gentle hold of her ample derriere, as he lifted her slightly from the mattress carefully, her legs remaining wrapped around his hips, moving with her in this position now.

Unable to cease touching him, kiss his trembling lips- Zelda could not contain herself. She had buried her hands in his hair, ruffling his messy blonde strands, her mouth wide against his, breath heavy, tongue exploring. The consistency of her moans increased, now more frequent, sharper, tantalizing. She urged for him to be quicker now, moving more swiftly inside of her, as he flinched from the sharp contractions occurring at the center of her body.

Her peak was building up within her, and she knew he was holding himself back for her. With a soft, girlish groan, her fingers slid down hid back, lightly scratching his flesh, while her mouth caressed the skin of his shoulders, her cheeks reddening from the tumultuous ecstasy.

He was taken a back when she demandingly pushed him off of her, as if to protest or end the act between them. Yet, before another thought could pass his mind, Zelda turned her body around, to where her belly grazed the sheets, burrying her face in her pillow. Bending her knees, she lifting her derriere before him, and it took a startled Link a second to realize that she was granting him an alternative way to enter her.

On his knees, he took a firm hold of her hips, his heart beating fiercely as he pulled her derriere to himself, his swollen gland sliding into her once more. She has become extremely wet, painfully warm to him. Her tightness sqeezed him, sending his whole body into maddening ecstacy.

He was moving within her in this position now, thrusting his hips sloppily against her, a wildness succombing him as the animalistic nature of the act advanced his adrenaline. Zelda whimpered in a pleasant pain as she bit down on her pillow to keep from letting an exasperated moan escape her mouth. The pleasure she received from this angle was more than she could bear, her breasts bouncing slightly at the impact of his performance.

She lifted her body slightly, Link then taking the chance to rest his chin against her neck, bringing her closer to him.

Then, to stifle her cry, she kissed his mouth upon her climax.

Her whole body trembled madly, as he held him more tightly, compactly, while tears burned her eyes like a sweet acid. It was almost painful how close he held her, and unable to contain himself any longer, he released into her.

And immediately afterwards, they both collapsed.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Slight lime in this chapter.**

* * *

_Chapter Eight_

She giggled delicately when he nestled his face against her neck, ruffling his hair a bit with her petite fingers.

Link had pulled the bedsheets over them now, and she had clasped her hand in his, their fingers intertwining, palm against palm. Feeling his sigh on her neck, Zelda allowed her eyes to close slowly, her lashes lightly brushing his head.

"Link."

At the sound of her soft murmur, he raised his body slightly, leaning on his arm to look down at her. He watched as the princess daintily lifted her eye lids, revealing a calming hue of blue, glistening from the dull candlelight. As she reached her hand to stroke his cheek with her knuckles, there was a hint of a smile to her lips.

"Tell me one of your adventures."

He chuckled lightly at her quiet request, pressing his torso gently atop her, feeling the silkiness of her golden blonde locks.

"Which one?"

She thought for a moment, breathing slowly to inhale his pleasant, subtle scent. "Mmm...Your favorite one."

He laughed at that. "The one Impa had called _preposterous_?"

"No, not that one," she giggled at Link's impersonation of her adviser, resting her eyes and nuzzling her head on the pillow. "Another one. A personal quest."

Laying his cheek to rest against her breast, the young man sighed in concentration, while the princess massaged the back of his neck.

"I think I've told you all of them," he answered. "So, you pick."

"Tell me about...the fairy."

She could feel his jaw clench on her skin. "I never found the fairy."

"But I had always been so touched by it."

Slowly, he lifted himself from the comfort of her body to lay beside her. At the loss of warmth, the girl opened her heavy eyes, now embracing his arm. She gazed at him intently, but his eyes focused upward, a tiny frown at his mouth.

"The fairy had left seven years ago, after we had returned from sealing Ganondorf in the Sacred Realm. I dedicated many months to finding her, had even accidentally found myself mixed up in the woes of a counter-Hyrule whether the moon was falling."

Pausing, Link shifted his neck to look at Zelda, and he noticed a small smile had claimed her lips. With a faint curve to his mouth, he continued.

"I had traveled the Lost Woods, Lake Hylia, the Kokiri Forest. Yet, I had never found my fairy. I would dedicate ample bouts of my time searching for her throughout the years. But, I had always seemed to prove fruitless."

His gaze had never left hers, as he watched her smile transition to a delicate frown. With a sigh, he refocused his stare back towards the ceiling.

"Sometimes I still find myself looking for her, hoping she would show up unexpectedly. I feel like a child at times, searching for a fairy. But I still look. Consciously, unconsciously, subconsciously, I'm always looking."

The princess had lifted her head, leaning on her elbow while her cheek rested against her palm. With her opposing hand, she began to trail her finger along his chest, noticing the gentle rise and fall from his breathing. "Don't feel childish. I wish I had a fairy."

At her statement, Link looked at her immediately, unable to stop himself from smiling. "Do you have an adventure you would like to enlighten me with?"

Zelda only laughed, however, plopping herself back down once more, kicking the bedsheets off of her. "I wouldn't really call them _adventures_," she mused, placing her palms at her stomach. "Just sleep during daylight and constant training during the night. If you really want a story, I could tell you about the inhumane exercises those women had me endure to get my thighs so bloody _monstrous._"

Link grinned a little too broadly, suddenly finding it in him to rise and tower himself over the princess.

"I like your thighs."

She scoffed, smacking his arm. "Impa never stops complaining. I am not petite as a princess should be."

"They're beautiful."

She giggled as he repositioned himself on the bed, hovering over her now, pushing her shins so that her legs were bent, as he clutched at her knees and separated them gingerly. A rosy blush tinted her cheeks, yet her back arched instantly when his mouth began to graze along her inner thigh, his tongue tasting the tenderness of her flesh.

The further he traveled, the more flushed she became, feeling as though her head filled with blood. When he reached her groin, her legs squirmed on the bed, her knees wobbling as he began to kiss the smooth, flexible area slowly, leisurely, over and over.

She relished in the movement of his lips, his mouth hot and wet. There was a tremble to her body, sharp feminine gasps fleeing her throat, as he continued to tease her, a passion enveloping her, a longing devouring the center of her body.

"Goddesses," she pleaded quietly. "What are you doing?"

With a smirk to his lips, he raised himself, leaning on his side once more. "Will you tell me about your adventure now?"

She blinked. "What adventure?"

"Your exercises."

With a chuckle, she smiled. "I had to pretend to sit on a chair."

"Well, that's not so bad-"

"For _thirty_ minutes."

The young man froze, some color draining from his eyes. "Thirty minutes?"

"Yes."

"Every night?"

"Every night."

Laying on his back once more, he shook his head lightly. "That sounds...painful."

"Yes, those Gerudo women were very...unfriendly with me."

"Didn't Nabooru train you?"

The princess sighed as her lover played with her dramatically long locks. "Occasionally. But, she is a very busy woman. I was constantly surrounded by her army, and they were not the most kind-hearted women I had the pleasure of knowing."

"They did not treat you well?"

"Not as well as I had been accustomed to. I remembered I cried myself to sleep the first day."

Link frowned at her confession, taking her hand in his. "Why did you go? Train with the Gerudo, that is."

"Nabooru had suggested it. I saw myself as a thin, frail girl who seemed helpless without her magic. And plus..." She looked at him now, smiling gently. "I wanted to be just like my hero."

"Maybe even better," he mused.

"Never better. Just less distracted."

Link took the moment to kiss her swollen lips, grazing his hand along her breast gently, stroking the rosy, perky peak. She smiled against his mouth.

"But, I do believe my legs have become more powerful than yours," she whispered.

"I cannot believe that."

As he lightly pressed his body against hers, Zelda smoothed her palms along the thighs, venturing up his body in a tantalizing manner, as she ventured towards his firm back, then traced the delicate curves of his muscles along his arms. He flinched at her touch.

"You're very slender and lean," she remarked with a soft raise of her brow. "And light. I like that."

"Do you?" observed the young man.

"Yes. Burly men are too...overpowering for me.

Rolling over to lay beside her, Link sighed and chuckled simultaneously. "You like to be the overpowering one?"

"Yes. I do."

He smiled at her comment, closing his eyes comfortably as he inhaled the sweet aroma of the candles. "Good. As do I."

Allowing his body to rest for a moment, Link eased when he felt the princess snuggle close to him, her face nuzzled against his chest, her arms around his waist. A light moan had sounded from her, and a momentary stillness engulfed the room.

"I am so grateful that you chose me, and left Malon."

Stopping amid a breath, he froze in place, opening his eyes abruptly, while his whole body tensed. Like a plague, the boy's thoughts returned to the beautiful farm girl who slept soundly at the Lon Lon Ranch.

Malon. His fiance.

_Damn_.

Zelda immediately became troubled when the gentle rise and fall of his chest had ceased, and his body seemed to grow colder. She lifted herself now, leaning on her elbow once more to gander at the young man who seemed to have quit blinking. There was a grimace to her face, a wrinkle to her nose.

"You _did_ leave Malon...right?"

Hesitating to sit up, Link bit his bottom lip, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. The scowl developing on the princess's face troubled him.

"Well, you see...I did not have the chance to properly-"

"You bastard!"

With a harsh whisper, she grabbed her pillow, instantly smacking his face with it. This act made him feel worse, as Zelda was repeating what Malon had done a few days prior.

"Princess, please! You don't understand-" He was silenced by a hit directly to his mouth.

"Now that I bring her up, you address me as _Princess_?" she spoke quietly, but harshly. And again, she sent the plush fabric towards his head. "And you have the audacity to come bed me while you are _still with her_?"

At last, Link was able to take a hold of the pillow, pulling it away from the enraged young woman. He was able to see her fuming face, her cheeks a ferocious, intimidating crimson.

"I can explain this," he stumbled, an unease consuming him at the princess's silence. "I just realized tonight the depth of my feelings for you, and I had not the chance to break my engagement with Malon-"

This time, Zelda had not cut him short, but instead Link stopped himself mid-sentence, smacking his palm against his forehead at the realization at what he just told her. When he carefully and fearfully turned his gaze to Zelda, the uncanny calmness about her frightened him even more.

Her back was straight as she sat, her nipples puckering from her desperate anger. It was apparent her jaw had clenched, while the hue of her irises became more intense, burning a hole through his soul.

"I do not even know where to _begin_ concerning what you just said to me."

"Zelda, please, I must explain-"

"I cannot believe you, Link," she spoke sternly, able to barely maintain her whisper, her eyes narrowing menacingly towards him. "I have loved you for many, _many_ years. I left Hyrule loving you, loved _and_ missed you while in Gerudo Valley...and you just happen to _realize_ that you love me _tonight_?"

"It's not-"

"And when did you suppose you were going to tell me about your engagement to Malon? After you received your fair share of me in bed?"

He shook his head at her logic, however, grabbing her hand, holding on even as she tried to pull away. "That's not true. I do love you. Ever since you've returned, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you."

His words only angered her more however, yet seemed to allow her eyes to glisten in sadness as well.

With a sigh, she shifted her gaze away from him, shaking her head gently. "You don't love me," she said softly, biting her lips. "I know you don't."

With a passionate desperateness, he cupped her face, bringing her to look at him. A fearful expression took over his visage, as he shook his head in denial of her words.

"I love you, I really love you."

"Did you love me before I came back? Did you love me when you were with Malon the past year- playing house with her, kissing her, milking damn cows with her?"

He didn't know how to directly respond to her statement, and found it more and more difficult to look in her eyes. "I didn't realize how I felt for you."

She scoffed at his remark, however, pulling her hand from his weak grip. "If I came back looking the same as I had left, you still would not _realize_. You haven't fallen in love with me, but with my big, plump arse!"

"Zelda-"

"It was infatuation that brought you to my room tonight." A trembling sigh fled through her nostrils, as the princess hunched her back, pulling the bed sheets to conceal her breasts. "I had had been foolish to think that perhaps you really had loved me in more than a friendly manner all this time."

"Zelda."

He spoke her name once more, with more confidence to his gentle voice. Taking her hand again, he gave her palm a gentle squeeze, his focus on her turned head intense.

"Zelda, I gave you my _innocence_."

And very slowly, at his words, she turned her neck, her eyes narrowed, lips stiff. She had not pulled her hand away from his, but tilted her head slightly as she gawked at the boy.

A thick breath fled her nostrils. "And I am glad you haven't taken mine."

She watched as every ounce of color drained from his skin, his body motionless, eyes ample and alert. He could only glare at her, face emotionless, yet eyes glittering in the candlelight.

"W...What?"

Quickly, she yanked her palm from his grasp, turning her body so that her back faced him. "Are you hurt now, hmm?" she remarked rather coldly. "That you had not given yourself to a virgin? That I am not a clean, proper little thing like Malon?"

Link wasn't thinking of his reaction, hadn't taken the moment to plan it. Impulsively, he had grabbed her shoulder, his hold on her rather tight.

"How can you be so blunt, so crude? I thought you said _you_ had loved me. But you've whored yourself to other men."

With his statement, he forced her to face him, and the sight of her broke his heart.

She was crying.

Trembling within the sheets, the girl gripped onto them securely, her face scrunched as she wept, two distressed dimples pressed by her eyebrows. The tears fell from her eyes too quickly for him to count, her cheeks drenched with the the warm, bitter droplets.

Immediately, Link's expression softened, a subtle panic taking over him as he instantaneously embraced her face with his palms, attempting to dry her face.

"Zelda, please forgive me. I should have never spoken that way to you."

Hugging her tenderly, she whimpered against his shoulders, as he felt her tears smear along his skin. She felt so delicate within his hold, the young princess quivering in his embrace, while his fingers affectionately caressed the thick, lengthy strands of her hair.

"Zelda, please don't cry. I'm so sorry-"

"You don't know anything, Link! You don't know what they made me do!"

The more she spoke, with her cracking, whispering voice, the more bewildered he became. As she took a moment to cough from her intense sobbing, he carefully detached her from himself, his palms holding her shoulders delicately.

It was almost torturous looking at her in this state, heart wrenching to see her appear so sad and vulnerable. She seemed like a child, attempting to hold back her tears, yet failing miserably, while she wiped at her wet face with her forearm, sniffling warily.

There was an eerie, foreboding feeling that had captured his chest, and Link inhaled deeply before he asked his dreaded inquiry of the princess.

"Zelda...what exactly happened at Gerudo Valley?"

With trembling eyes, she had built the strength to look up at him, biting the inside of her cheeks nervously. It took her a moment to speak, for her to control her crying, and he massaged her arms during this silence, hoping to ease her.

"I, I am too ashamed," she murmured, closing her eyes. "I didn't want to do it. But, the Gerudo...they are very fierce women. They told me I had to...and Nabooru, she was not there. There was nothing I could do...But I still..."

A distress had taken over her speech, and Link caressed her head. "Whatever it is, it was not your fault."

However, with a painful sigh, she shook her head, tears burning her eyes.

"I had been with so many...I don't even know how many..."

"It's alright, please. I won't judge you."

The pattern of her breathing frightened him, almost as much as the scratchy sound of her voice.

"Every few weeks...the Hylian soldiers would bid company with, with the Gerudo, in private. And, the women would have the leathers ready for them...and I refused. I did refuse. But, they told me, they said I would not be a a warrior- a true _woman_- if I did not attend. And they mocked me. And...I gave in."

At her confession, a discreet moan discharged from her throat, his fingers moist as she wiped away more tears.

"And those men...they didn't even know that they had violated...their own _princess_."

Link didn't know how to initially feel towards her account. Her words startled him, tore at his heart. He wanted to inquire more of her, but knew that he had learned enough of the delicate subject. And thus, all he could do was hold her, pulling the girl into his arms, and allowing her to cry on his shoulder.

"I had wanted to be proper, like your Malon," she whimpered. "I had wanted to cherish my maidenhead. But I..."

"Zelda, it's alright," he spoke gently. Yet, she carried on.

"I wanted once, at least once, to perform with someone I cared deeply for, someone of my own choice. I wanted you to touch me with your love, not your lust..."

Carefully, he let her go, only to cup her chin and raise her gaze to meet his.

"How can I prove to you my affections?"

The princess blinked, taking his wrist and removing his hold from her. For a moment, she sat there and stared at him, rather blankly, almost without emotion. Then, she slapped him across his cheek.

Instantly he embraced his face, his lips parting from startlement, while his cheek burned from her harshness, briskly turning red.

Before he could respond, she slapped his other cheek.

Her hit was strong, forceful, and even painful. Link felt both his cheeks sting from the contact, and he could only gawk at the collective girl in bewilderment.

"You must leave Malon," she directed him, her voice controlled, the tears on her face drying. "You must leave her properly, respectfully. I will _not_ let you play the both of us."

Silently and with ample eyes, he nodded.

"If you love me like you say, then you will confess to her and break the engagement. And if that is too difficult for you, then you do not deserve either of us." Stopping for a moment, she fluttered her eyelashes tauntingly. "Is that clear?"

"It is."

Deeply, Zelda sighed, rubbing her forehead with her palm, her body continuing to tremble from that night's discussion. She kept her eyes towards the bed.

"You should leave now, before the sun rises. And I shall see you tomorrow."


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter Nine_

He had planned on waking on his own accord, to properly break his engagement with Malon. But, she had found him first.

Link had made a habit of sleeping in that spare lodge at the ranch lately, rather than staying at his usual residence at Kakariko Village, which had become common for him since he had left the Kokiri Forest. He knew for certain he would be returning to the small town after today, and seeing Malon's smiling face the moment he woke up didn't help relieve his conscious.

She pulled him out of bed, too excited to even notice he was fully- and sloppily -clothed, instead of being in his usual birthday suit. The boy had passed out when he returned that night- or rather, morning. He had barely gotten any sleep when Malon burst into the room, jumped onto the bed, and began shaking his shoulders violently.

"Link! Link, get up! I have a surprise for you!"

He had awoken with a startle, his eyes heavy and dazed, his hair a blonde chaos atop his head. At her sudden entry, he sat up briskly, losing his breath for a moment, trying to focus on the image of the girl before him.

Before he could even speak, she dragged him out of bed.

She was quite perky, a little too zealous over something, and a sudden adrenaline had captured her, as she yanked the young man away from the comfortable mattress, a firm hold on his wrist while she led him outside. His eyes squinted from the luminosity of the sunlight.

"Come on, come on! I don't want you to miss it!"

His environment seemed to be spinning as she tugged him along, and the only thing he could focus on was the vibrancy of her smile. A gust of wind had blown in their direction, causing her hair and dress to move against the wind.

"Malon, wait, I have to- Where are we going-"

He had wanted to ask her many questions, but she didn't give him the chance to speak, immediately getting a horse and saddling the mammal. Before he had even a chance to process anything, they had left, Malon leading the animal rather exuberantly, as Link had to hold onto her waist securely to keep from falling off.

He was so dreadfully tired, and even more nervous. And her giggles as she hurriedly rode the horse did not ease his anxiety, and when she had abruptly ceased, he discovered themselves at the Lost Woods.

Yet, Malon had covered his eyes immediately after they dismounted the horse, leading him aimlessly now, until she had him seated on what felt to him to be a log. A discomfort consumed him, his body tensing and back unnaturally straight.

"Malon, I really must speak to you..."

"Darling, you can tell me later. I need to show you something first."

Her affection towards him only worried him more, as did the gentle sound of her harmonious voice. Guilt welled within his chest at the enjoyment of her tiny hands over his eyes, as well as the pleasant subtle smell of her body, which was unlike the thick, cologned aroma of the princess.

"Malon, what is this?"

Link lingered for her to allow his vision to return, but she only giggled girlishly in response, tickling the tip of his nose with her pinky. "You'll see, just wait one more second."

Sighing, he did as he was told, though a faint noise had caught his attention.

"Is that..._children_ I hear?"

"Shhh! You must wait for the surprise."

And almost a moment after she spoke, she at last released her palms from his face. It took him a second to adjust to the sudden color and depth that hit his eyes, yet when he beheld her secret, his lips parted in bewilderment.

"What...is _this_?"

For a while, Link had ceased to blink, as he just stared mindlessly before him. With a broad grin, Malon delightedly sat on the grasses beside him, leaning her cheek against his shoulder.

"Link, I present to you, the young theater of Hyrule, presenting a play that I have written myself."

She was right. These actors were young. Not one soul who stood gleefully before him was older than the age of seven years. They stood there quietly, yet their tiny faces contained vivid smiles, while they were garbed in costume, with attire that appeared eerily too familiar too him.

Especially since one of the young lads was wearing a tunic very similar to his.

"We of Hyrule would like to present this drama on behalf of Malon to her betrothed, Link," began a young blonde girl, adorned in jewelry and a dress, "entitled _The Hero of Time_."

Looking down at the suddenly silent girl leaning on him, Link rose a peculiar brow. However, the young maiden remained still, nestled her palm and cheek against his lap, a smile curving her lips. And so, with a sigh, Link crossed his eyes over his chest, and began to watch the performance.

"Once upon a time, there lived a young boy named Link, who lived in the Kokiri Forest. He had always wanted a fairy, but never received one."

As the young male narrator spoke, little Link made his debut, standing center stage glumly, his head slumped and shoulders slouched in such a manner that made Link chuckle.

"Yet, he did not know that the Deku Tree had sent a fairy to him, and that he was going to begin a great adventure!"

Out of nowhere, a tiny little toddler girl came running out to the little Link, in a short sparkly dress that glittered a blinding pink, with large wings attached to her. A venetian mask was tied to her face, and as she _flew_, she made a sweet buzzing sound, bumping into the boy harshly.

Link grinned, rubbing at his nose, his body finally relaxing.

"Hi Link! I'm Navi, your new fairy! We have to go on a big adventure to save Hyrule! Come with me!"

At the young girl's remark and vivid hand gestures, little Link beamed. "Okay!"

"And so, Link and Navi went to see the Great Deku Tree, who told Link the truth about who he really was."

And by the grace of the goddesses, a child was dressed in a tree-resembling costume.

"Link, I'm the Great Deku Tree, and I need you to free this curse an evil man put on me," said the little tree boy, purposely forcing a husky tone to his voice.

"Inside the Deku Tree they went, defeating the evil monster and breaking the curse!"

Suddenly, little Link drew out a counterfeit, wooden sword, holding it up proudly. Instantly, Link shot out a laugh at the sight, tears burning his eyes.

The child in green bowed before the tree child.

"Great Deku Tree, I have freed you from this curse!"

"Good job, Link! Now, I must tell you about your journey. There is an evil man named Ganondorf who put this curse on me, and he is trying to get the Triforce! He wants this stone that I have. You must go see Princess Zelda, and she will help you!"

Oddly, at even the mention of her name, Link flinched, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable once more. Yet, as he continued to watch the amusing drama presented to him, he carefully forced the foreboding anxiousness to leave him for a short while. There was a tremendous, genuine smile on his face as he watched the reenactment of his greatest feat, chuckling and laughing heartily as well.

Everything- from his meeting with Zelda, to the gathering of the stones, to pulling out the Master Sword. He almost bowled over from hysteria the moment he saw the child dressed as Ganondorf. The whole thing was too precious.

A tear had come to his eyes when the ending neared.

Little Link had just put back the Master Sword (sticking the slightly larger wooden blade into the dirt), and returned to his younger years (the false mustache was removed). At that point, little pink Navi approached him, and said nothing, but simply hugged the little boy tenderly before walking away slowly, pretending to fly. To him, it was the sweetest, most heart-wrenching scene. And it also marked the end of the performance.

As the children formed in a line and bowed before the small audience, Link immediately began to clap zealously, Malon lifted her head off of him to clap as well, a sweet, open mouthed smile to her lips.

"Alright young actors, now remember what I told you to do at the end!"

At Malon's words, and to Link's startlement, the children ran frantically towards the older man, tackling him fiercely with mighty hugs and embraces. And, almost as if it were perfectly planned, two little girls kissed each of his cheeks.

One who played Malon. The other Zelda.

It made him shudder inwardly.

He grinned, however, chuckling merrily as he hugged the tiny actors in return, sneaking a glance to Malon, whose gleeful smile never left her face.

How in the name of the goddesses was he supposed to tell her now?

"I must say, I especially enjoyed the part where the girl portraying Ruto tried to kiss the little version of me."

Malon giggled delightedly, sitting beside him calmly, while she fiddled with the grasses beneath her. The children had gone now, and the two young Hylians sat alone, reflecting on the intriguing drama, Malon leaning her head comfortably against Link's sturdy shoulder.

"So I take it you enjoyed the performance."

Link grinned, his back against the trunk of a tree, stretching his neck. "It was spectacular!" he beamed. And, slowly, he shifted his endless gaze to look down at the young woman next to him. Feeling his stare, she lifted her face, looking directly into the depth of his eyes.

"How did..." He paused, thinking for a moment. "How did you remember everything? To have written a drama about it...I mean, even I have forgotten various details that I suddenly remembered while watching this."

At his inquiry, Malon smiled broadly, repositioning her derriere on the ground, so that she leaned more on her side now, glaring up at him longingly.

"I had soaked in every word you had told me. I had always thought your tale was awe-inspiring. The most epic, grandest exploit I had ever heard. I've been planning this for a while now, during the times I'd go to the market place."

Her voice was rather soft, yet contained a level of zeal that bewildered him. Clearing his throat nervously, he forced himself to look away from her.

"Many I've told do not believe it. The King does, and that is why Ganondorf was arrested, thank the goddesses. But I recall very clearly Ingo's blunt reaction to the tale."

He carefully blew out a breath from his mouth, and was taken aback when Malon had cupped his chin, turning his face gently to look at her once more. There was a tenderness in her eyes, the way she gandered at him. She appeared so beautiful, delicate, natural. It was different, he noted, from the lush, extravagant, porcelain beauty of the princess. Not better, but different. And at the reoccurring thought of his lover, a pain developed at the pit of his gut.

Malon stroked his chin lightly with her petite thumb, her touch simultaneously soothing and aching him. Slowly, her lips curved into a gentle smile, her eyes glimmering, cheeks blushing.

"I believe it," she confided, slightly laughing. "And one day, there will be a legend about you. Both here, and _there_. Your story will be told, and you will be remembered. No one will ever forget the hero of Hyrule."

He knew he shouldn't have been moved by her words, shouldn't have allowed his face to move closer to hers. He knew he shouldn't have been touched by the play she wrote for him, how she had remembered every detail of the adventure he had told her, and even believed his account.

But, he did. He allowed everything to happen. Carefully, her lips touched his own, and they kissed quietly, gently. He had meant to pull away, to take back this action, and confess to her the previous night's events with the princess, and to break the engagement with her.

Yet, she had embraced his cheeks, bringing his face closer to hers, kissing him much more profoundly. And after a morning such as this, it was difficult for him to refuse her. No one had ever shown him such a layer of affection, and being around her with all those children, always greeted by Talon as a father, living peacefully at the ranch...he felt as if he belonged in a family now, and was not just a wandering fighter.

And last night, he had destroyed that bondage.

Hastily, he pulled away from her, the beating of his heart vehement within his chest.

Malon, with a pout, reacted instantly from his sudden departure, as she scooted herself closer to him, stroking his cheek with her thumb.

"Link, what is wrong? Did I do something to upset you?"

Keeping his gaze away from her, he shook his head repeatedly. "No, no. You did nothing wrong, but did everything perfect. I can't, I can't do this, Malon."

More confusion consumed her, her brows lifted in apprehension, her palm resting on his shoulder. "Please, tell me what's wrong. You're upsetting me."

And it was then when he turned to her, almost too suddenly, his cheeks blazing a dark, crimson red. His eyes gleamed with a depth she had never before seen in him, a sadness taking over his expression.

"Malon," he began carefully, "I am so sorry."

She blinked in complete bewilderment. "Why? What for?"

And with a deep breath, he answered her plea.

"I betrayed you...with the princess."

At first, she merely glared at him for a moment, her back hunched, speechless. Yet then, a nervous chuckle escaped her throat, her head shaking gently in disbelief. "I...I don't believe you." Yet, the quaver in her voice suggested otherwise.

A passion had overcome him at that moment, his position on the grasses shifting abruptly, as he had decided to address her on the subject directly, battling his fears.

"I slept with Princess Zelda," he confessed, watching the expression on her visage slowly evolve into sheer despair. "I betrayed you with her. And by the goddesses, Malon- I think I _love _her."

She shook her head as he spoke, attempting to cover her ears, but still hearing his words clearly, as they melted into her heart, causing a sharp pain to slice at her chest. Tears welled in her eyes, burning like acid, as she stood up abruptly, her body weak and slouched, pacing the area.

"No...no," she whispered loudly enough for him to hear, a terror taking over her. "How...how can you tell me this? What has possessed you to tell me this?"

Looking back at him, Link observed that the tears had fled from her eyes, and now fervently traveled down her cheeks, drenching her face. He bit down on his lip harshly, standing up with a stumble to go to the sobbing, heart broken girl.

"I know I am a monster, especially after everything you have done for me. But I realized last night how much I cared-"

She stopped him right there, but not with words, but an aggressive slap to his cheek. He embraced the red mark she left, his lips parting in startlement.

"You did this last night? You went to her last night?"

At her ferocious demand, he nodded slowly.

And instead of hitting him again, she began to wail more fiercely, burying her face in the palms of her small hands, sitting on a log as she was unable to support herself. He wanted to go beside her, try to explain himself, but knew that his words would not ease her, but make her feel worse.

"You spend all this time with _me_, yet you love another woman!" she cried obnoxiously, her voice thick and cracking while she wiped at her moist cheeks with her bare forearms.

"You are betrothed to me, practically live with me! I know everything about you, and now you decide you love the princess, after she has been absent from your life for nearly a year!"

At last she glared at him, her look filled with anger and intimidation, as she found the strength to raise herself sturdily, her fists clenched and eyes narrowed.

"I love you, Link," spoke the girl direly. "I love you and you damn well know it. I thought we could be happy together. I thought I showed you happiness!"

"I am an adventurer, Malon!" he argued back, a painful look in his eyes. "I...I cannot live a simple life at the ranch for the rest of my years. I need-"

"You moronic madman!"

Now she came to him, grasping his shoulders forcefully, pulling him down a bit to meet her gaze.

"I would have gone _with you_," she spoke, "anywhere."

Her last word had come out rather gentle, and with that, more tears flowed along her face. "Do you not think I know you are a hero? You are _my_ hero. I would have followed you wherever you went. Goddesses shame me, I would have left the ranch for however long you'd leave. Or, I'd stay and wait for you. And I would love you nonetheless. I _know_ you are an adventurer, and if this simple life of mine does not seem practical for you, and the tarnished bed of the princess does, then by all means go whimpering back to her, like the sick dog that you are."

Letting go of him, Malon took a step back, her chest rising and lowering wildly from her heavy, uncontrolled breaths. A deep grief had struck him, his palm placed at his heart, as he could feel the maddening pain at his chest begin to devour him.

"Goddesses, Malon...what have I done?"

"Damn you, Link!" yelled the girl, slamming her hand against the bark of a tree. At her harshness, several leaves came falling down gracefully. "Damn you in every way possible! How the sages could pick someone as cold-hearted as you to yield the Master Sword is a mystery to me. You lying, unfaithful, worthless-"

She hadn't had the chance to continue, as he cupped her face in the palm of his hand, and kissed her lips fervently.

He had caught her amid blink, and her eyes were immensely opened when he had plummeted his mouth to hers. Desperately she tried to pull away from him, a ferocious grunt stifled in her throat. Yet, however, she could no longer fight him, and she allowed herself to melt into the feverish lock between them, taking the back of his neck and pulling him closer to her.

They kissed with a passion never shared between them until now. She had parted her lips, given him access to her mouth, allowed his tongue to venture there within and dance with her own. His breath heated her, his lips smoothing, gliding, swerving sloppily against her own. Silence had taken over, except for the fierce, airy noise of their breaths and gasps, the smacking of their mouths, the stifled moans of the young woman.

An anger grew within her, as well as a terrible, desperate longing. And yet, she had grasped the cloth at the shoulders of his tunic, holding the fabric firmly, as she forcefully pushed him away from her.

Stumbling backwards, Link placed an exasperated palm at his forehead, his vision slightly blurred. He hadn't had a moment to concentrate, as Malon had immediately approached him, and sent another blinding smack to his face.

"Tell me you don't love her!"

He had never heard her sound so demanding, so ferocious. Tears stained her face once more, and he was surprised when she leapt at him, gripping the collar of his white shirt desperately.

"Tell me you don't love her! Tell me!"

And losing himself in the sorrow of her eyes, Link sighed deeply.

"I don't love her...Malon, I love _you._"

But his words only made her weep harder.

"Then why are you _doing this to me_?"

He didn't know how to answer her, at least directly. All he knew was that he could no longer stand seeing that pain scrunched in her face, and knowing he was the cause of it. He cared too deeply for her, more than he had realized. He thought he was so desperately in love with Zelda, but at that moment, he wasn't as certain.

He saw Malon before him, the girl he was betrothed to, the one he had betrayed. And now he saw what was the proper thing to do, as he took her hands in his, and squeezed them gently.

"I am a fool, Malon," he whispered to the trembling girl, staring at her with ample, wet eyes. "I was transfixed, mesmerized by the princess. I had immersed myself in lust for her, that I had forgotten who was really important to me. I hurt the one person I ever really loved, the girl who has been the only family I've ever known."

Quietly, her cries increased, her face wet and crunched, a sniffle to her nose. Link released his hand from hers, reaching out to stroke her cheek, drying several of her tears.

"Please tell me you'll still have me."

He saw a sense of anger return to her visage, her nose wrinkling at his request. A fire gleamed in her eyes, her nostrils flaring. With a firm hand, she clawed his palm away from her face, taking hold of his collar, and glaring at him intently.

"You love me? Then go pay a visit to the princess this afternoon to tell her that your sexual exploits have ceased with her." Deeply, she took a breath. "Then you will spend the rest of your married life making your unfaithfulness up to me. And so help me dear goddesses, you _will _make it up to me."

At her command, Link nodded slowly, with a pain tugging at his heart.

"Now swear your loyalty to me, on behalf of the Triforce, on your own life."

"I swear on my life, on the Triforce, my loyalty to you."

She scoffed at his pledge, walking away from him slowly, her back to him with hunched shoulders. There was a calmness to her now that frightened him, and when she spoke again, she dared not look at him.

"You hurt me, Link. You've betrayed me in such a way that...I don't know when I can trust you again." But, carefully, she turned her neck, looking back towards him with sorrow.

"Yet, I do love you. And I want to forgive you. Because I don't have many things I can call my own. But the princess, she does. She has so many."

No other words were exchanged between them after that. Simply, in silence, they went to the horse, leaving the Lost Woods, and returning to the ranch. The whole time, a feeling of foreboding plagued Link, as he knew that another dramatic episode was in store for him. Initially, he thought he had chosen Zelda, but now he knew that he needed Malon in his life, and she needed him.

Yet, as did Zelda.

He was trapped within this dangerous triangle, and now that he had made his choice to be with the princess- no, Malon- he needed to venture to the castle secretly and confess his choosing.

And as he rode Epona that afternoon, he repeatedly reminded himself all the reasons he had chosen the rancher's daughter over the princess, convincing himself that he had made the proper choice.

But how long until he would completely _believe_ it?


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter Ten_

She was in her garden, and he had taken a very familiar route to get there.

It was uncanny to Link how the route to her garden was so fluent to him, as he recalled every movement and gesture of each guard, when they would turn their backs to him, when he would pass each one, which hill to climb, bush to hide behind. The path had been etched into his mind for years, and had been put into action several times while he would sneak to visit the princess over the years. And even after a year's absence, he had performed with perfection.

And she was so beautiful when he found her, more ravishing in the sunlight, her hair shining brilliantly from the luminosity, her eyes closed with a tender smile to her dark pink lips as she delicately inhaled the scent of her flowers. There was an eerie perfection about her, as she appeared before him as a flawless painting. The folds of her dress did not suffer a single wrinkle, the curl of her eyelashes dramatic and dark.

Link had not made it obvious when he slowly walked towards her, his hands suddenly becoming very stiff at the harmonious sight of her. She seemed so calm, serene...happy. She had believed that Link broke his engagement with Malon, but little did she know that he had actually arrived to break his short affair with her.

When she had at last realized his presence, she had looked up from her flowers suspiciously, and smiled merrily upon seeing the green-clad young man. A soft, gleeful cry emerge from her mouth, as she stood abruptly and flung herself into his arms, embracing him, holding him, her head against his chest affectionately, raising her mouth to kiss him.

No, no. He couldn't let this happen.

Before she could touch him, Link took hold of her shoulders gently, yet firmly. Immediately, the princess ceased, her eyes wide as she stared up at him silently, sucking in her cheeks.

"What, what happened?" she asked him quietly, hope lingering in her voice. Gingerly, she clasped her hands together. "Did you tell Malon? Are you officially mine?"

_I don't have many things I can call my own. But the princess, she does. She has so many._

Clearing his throat uncomfortably, Link softly closed his eyes, releasing his grip on Zelda, and allowing his arms to rest at his sides. He tried to maintain his breathing, a steady heart beat. Yet, he failed as guilt and pain had consumed him.

Carefully lifting his eye lids, he gazed back down at the princess, able to see his reflection in the jewel of her diadem, the face of a confused, troubled man. And with a sigh, he lightly clenched his fists.

"Princess, I..."

She bit her lip. "You called me Princess."

With wide eyes, he took a step back, pausing for a moment, observing her reaction to his two spoken words. She leaned against her hip now, her arms folded over her chest, an apparent tap to her foot, a suspicious rise to her perfectly plucked brow.

His heart beating rapidly, he rubbed at the tip of his nose. "I came to tell you, to inform you that, that we, that I-"

Without warning, she feverishly grasped the sleeves of his tunic, her grip tight and fierce, her eyes gleaming with fury as she stared up at him.

"Tell me you left Malon."

_Tell me you don't love her._

Link flinched, unable to reopen his mouth to answer. Both girls' voices began to mend in his mind, causing his head to suddenly ache maddeningly. Huffing in pain, the young man pressed his palm upon his forehead in exhaustion, a hollowness in his belly.

"Link! Answer me!"

She had not addressed him as a lover, but more like a princess, demanding for a response. He noticed her fists curl into tiny, compact balls, her hands quivering as she awaited a reply, a nod, anything to settle her inquiry. Yet, he took in a deep breath, his eyes glittering as he looked down at her.

"I haven't...come to tell you of that."

Tilting her head in frustration, her glare towards him was menacing. "Then _what_, may I ask, have you come to tell me?"

"I have not left Malon, but I am leaving...you."

If there was any color to her delicate skin, it had vanished now. Even the rosiness from her blush, the glossy lavender applied to her eyes, the color to her lips- it seemed to fade away from her visage, leaving her completely white, colorless, ghostly pale. And her expression, it was so lifeless, almost contained no emotion, except for the fierce grief that dwelled within her eyes, which shimmered a deep blue like that of an ocean he could drown in.

"What did you say?"

Her voice was soft, yet stern, almost unsure. His gaze never left her, however, a twitch taking over the triceps of his arm. What he spoke to her next was one of the most difficult instances for him, as he forced himself to be collective, not break down, not play a back-and-forth game with she and Malon.

"I have chosen Malon. We are still engaged. And you and I are done."

Furiously, Zelda pushed him away, her fingers squeezing harshly at his chest as she did so. A bright, deep crimson red then filled every inch of her face, as she tugged at the ends of her long hair furiously, breathing loudly and heavily through her mouth.

"You are not doing this! I won't allow it! You cannot do this to me!"

_Why are you doing this to me?_

Letting out a moan, Link ran his fingers through his bangs hastily, shaking his head to hopefully rid of Malon's voice repeating itself in his mind.

"Zelda, I am sorry for everything. I'm so sorry that I have to do this."

There existed a shakiness to his voice as he spoke, as he was unable to remain as collective as he had liked. Yet, his lame apologies did not ease her, while the princess kneeled before her colorful roes, a look of despair drawn on her face, her hands clasped at the center of her chest.

"You told me you loved me!"

The muscle of his leg twitched, his heart breaking more and more with every word she spoke. "You said you _loved me!_ You promised me!"

Devastation had taken her so entirely -from her heart, body, soul, to her complete being- that she had not been able to shed a single tear, unable to even find the energy, the slightest hope within her to allow her eyes the satisfaction of weeping. There was a dryness to her throat, her eyes, even her skin. And she kept shaking her head, trying to make sense of this, hoping to figure it out.

"We...had sex. We had sex _last night_." Strangely, she laughed, chocking out several of them, an uncanny smile forming on her lips, while she leaned forward onto the vibrant green grasses, her hands clutching at the dirt.

"You bed me, and then _leave_ me the following _day_." Again she laughed, Link rubbing the back of his neck anxiously at her peculiar zeal.

"I tell you the most private matter of my life, and you _betray_ me!"

_You've betrayed me in such a way that...I don't know when I can trust you again._

He felt hidden tears sting at his eyes, compelling him to kneel beside the hysterical princess, trying to take her hands, but failing to do so.

"Zelda, you must understand! Malon-"

"Curse you, Link! Curse you and your Malon!"

He was rather taken aback by her words, as the princess swiftly stood, her posture elongated and firm, her fingers curled while pink sparked danced around her fingertips. Delicately, he gasped at her rage.

"I promise you, Link! You both will regret this! You will regret ever using me like this! You will see!"

Struggling to raise himself, the boy took several steps backwards before bumping into a firm object equal to his height.

Briskly he spun around, suddenly becoming very stiff when he stood before a very apprehended Impa. She possessed a firmness to her gaze towards him, her hand placed prominently on her wide hips, a scowl to her visage.

She didn't scold him, have the guards take him away, or did anything dramatic in front of the dear princess. Instead, she grabbed his elbow with force, squeezing diligently at his joint, as she began to lead him away.

"Come with me, boy."

And as she dragged him, Link took one final glance back at Zelda, as he saw her slouch her body in misery, kneeling besides her flowers once more, and at last begin crying into the palms of her gloved hands, by her lonesome.

Impa had pulled him through several courtyards, past many curious guards, some who had even publicly asked the royal lady if the young man had been caught trespassing. However, the woman remained eerily silent, marching forward without a sound. Even her breathing was faint. Finally, she halted them before the gates, forcing the boy to lean against the bars, her hands placed firmly on his shoulders, almost too close to the ends of his neck.

"_What_ have you done to the princess?"

Her question was calm, yet possessed its own level of sheep desperateness. Link could feel the red in the Sheikan's eyes burn a hole through him, as he was unable to look away from her, biting down on his quivering bottom lip.

"That is between the both of us," he replied solemnly.

Angrily, she grunted at his remark, shaking him a bit before releasing her hold on him. "Foolish boy!" she beamed, a scowl claiming her face. "If I find out from her that you did something completely idiotic, I will not hesitate to tell the king of your behavior!" At his silence, she scoffed. "Well, do you have anything more to say?"

Narrowing his eyes carefully, Link slowly nodded.

"In regards to the princess's well being, I suggest you confront her of an incident which occurred during both your stay at Gerudo Valley."

At that, she glared at him oddly. "What in the name of Din are you talking about?"

"Just please, talk to her, help her. That is all I ask. I will never sneak over here again. I am done."

For what felt like a long while to Link, Impa stared at him thoroughly, as if she were attempting to read his thoughts. There was a boldness to him at that moment, a sudden straightening of his posture, a contraction to his muscles, a depth to his eyes. With merely a sigh, and without another word, she wearily opened the gates for him, allowing him his exit.

This was it: his goal for the castle was completed. He had ended his short-lived affair with Zelda, had chosen Malon, and was even going to wed her. He had retracted his confession of love to Zelda-

Oh wait, he hadn't.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter Eleven_

The first few days were difficult for him.

He had never spoken a word about what occurred between him and the princess. Their dialogue had been kept hidden, as Link came back to the ranch that evening, merely _looking_ at Malon. It was a gesture that explained everything to her, without revealing the words of discomfort exchanged between he and the boiling blonde girl.

The look had been enough for her. And yet, for a long while Malon had kept her distance from him. They had not been as close as he once remembered, when they would sit alone together at the barn, while Ingo and Talon slept, simply conversing on any subject that came to mind. Link seemed to miss those moments with her. He wasn't sure how long it would take for their relationship to be as stable as it once was.

Slowly, the days turned to weeks, and Malon subtly began to open up to him again. He noticed the smallest hint of a smile to her lips, a giggle to her discord. She began holding his hand, just like she used to. And occasionally, she would let him kiss her- gingerly, without much passion.

And the absence of the fervency was plaguing him.

It had been one month now, almost precisely. One month since he had broken the heart of the princess, and perhaps his own. Only the goddesses knew what she had said about him, and what would occur if he attempted to visit the castle after their encounter- or what Malon would think of it. During this month, he stayed on his best behavior. Working at the ranch diligently, Talon was more than pleased, but the awkwardness continued to exist with his daughter.

The wedding was vaguely planned for the following year, after Malon would have reached the age of seventeen years. With that year, he swore to himself to become a better man, or perhaps _become_ a man. Young love seemed to be a curse, tearing at his heart slowly everyday. He had promised his loyalty to Malon, and he felt he owed it to her. But yet, he felt another sense of allegiance and devotion to Zelda- the princess, _his_ princess. His lover.

Because of his lust, his infatuation, or perhaps his love, he had lost his best friend.

When he was sent to properly relive his childhood, he had promised himself that Zelda's subtle prophecy that they would never see one another again would not become a reality for him. But now, it had, and the actuality of it greatly terrified him.

Link was haunted by deliciously sinful dreams of the pale beauty. Vivid images would burst within his reveries, of the silkiness of her skin, the strength and bulk of her thighs, the sharp dramatic curves of her body- shaped dreadfully like an hourglass, one that seemed to speedily spill the sand of the end of their liaison.

Her gasps plagued him, the feminine flair to her moans. The quiver of her lips- so swollen and vivaciously pink. While her tongue tasted the flesh of his body, boiling him.

Those dreams had been frequent at the beginning. He would awake in a sweat at times, his heart beating rapidly, tears of guilt welled in his eyes. That one night of forbidden passion had changed his life -for what seemed the worst. And now he needed to repair the chaos he had caused, all because his mind had been maddeningly fixated on the princess.

And it seemed subconsciously, it still was.

Slowly, those dreams began to fade as the month had passed. He began to think of her less, but the heaviness in his chest never ceased, as did the never-ending foreboding feeling in his heart.

And it was made apparent one bleak morning.

It had appeared as a regular, common morning, not unusual from every other Link had experienced at the ranch. He and Malon were alone, which had been uncommon for them lately, as they were brushing Epona's hair. A small conversation had been started on Link's behalf, about how much he enjoyed the lovely horse Malon had given him years ago.

She seemed interested in his gesture, lightly batting her delicate, honey-colored lashes, a little hint of reassurance in her look towards him. He had leaned forward to kiss her, rather carefully, his eyes half-closed in a timid state as he was unsure she would allow his intentions.

Yet, he watched as her eyes slowly drifted, a gentle blush to her cheeks, and his lips brushed over hers, until he briskly kissed her bottom lip.

Pulling away quite quickly, there was a tremor to his heart, parting his lips to breathe, while he looked down at the girl nervously. Yet, with her eyes, she allowed him permission to kiss her again, and he took heed of her approval. Softly, Link plummeted his mouth to meet her own once more, kissing her a little more profoundly this time, yet keeping the contact between them delicate, just as their situation was.

"Malon! Malon! We have a huge problem!"

The chubby man's hysteric voice was the cause of the young couple's separation, as Link and the young farm girl pulled away hastily at the distracting noise of a horse wildly approaching them. They both jumped back, Talon stopping the mammal abruptly as he pulled on the reins, quickly dismounting the horse. With a huff, the animal kicked against the dirt.

Immediately, Malon hurried to her desperate father to meet him half-way, the man trembling from the hasty ride. Nervously, Link approached father and daughter, biting down on his lip in apprehension.

"Dad, what's wrong? What happened?" said Malon with worry lurking in her discord, her slender brows raised fretfully.

Talon, however, simply revealed the large, brown sack he had been carrying, lifting the heavy load to flaunt it as his response.

"You...didn't deliver the milk?" The observation had come from Link's mouth, as he pulled off his hat to rub at the back of his nettled hair.

When Talon only stared at Link knowingly, Malon panicked.

"Why haven't you delivered the milk to the castle, Father? What happened?"

The older man sighed, bending his knees to release the bag so it fell gently on the ground, then adjusting his overalls as he gawked at the young Hylians rather timidly. With a twitch of his mustache, he hesitated to respond, rubbing at his large nose to stall some time.

"I haven't delivered the milk because the king has fallen ill, and now the princess, who has been put in charge of several affairs until his recovery, refuses to buy milk from the ranch."

Silence. Immediate silence.

The sentence spilled from Talon's mouth quickly, and the moment he spoke, Link froze in place. Time seemed to stop right then, his breathing ceasing. This could not have been occurring. Not now. Not towards them.

Slowly, Link shifted his gaze towards Malon, and though she appeared collective, an uncanny presence was present in her. Her fists clenched carefully into tight balls as she glared at Link from the corner of her eyes.

"_What_ did you say, Father?"

"I'm afraid she gave no explanation, except for the fact that milk would no longer be purchased from the Lon Lon Ranch. And since our profit from the castle is our main source of income, I don't know how we'll be able to keep the ranch and support our business."

She needed not to look at Link from the corner of her eye no longer, for Malon sharply turned her neck, her whole body stiff and still, a dreadful, dire, menacing expression consuming her entire face. Never, _never_ had he seen her look at him that way before. It was frightening, intimidating, and so solemn that he needed to swallow a sudden lump that had formed in his throat. She wasn't upset or heart broken this time. The girl was downright _angry_.

"Father, can you please give me a moment with Link."

With a curious tilt to his head, the ranch owner agreed, taking the sack of milk bottles with him, leaving the struggling young couple alone. The instant she noticed her father's figure disappear from her sight, Malon's emotions at last burst.

"What have you done?"

In utter frustration, she had grabbed hold of her thick red hair, tugging harshly at her roots, while her eyes grew so ample they seemed as if they would flee from their sockets. Nervously, Link bit at the nail of his thumb, a redness overtaking his face.

"I knew something like this would happen! I knew you'd anger the damn princess! Now, look what she has done! She is using her power to her advantage, to get her revenge towards you, and perhaps even towards me!"

She hadn't allowed him the privilege to speak, as she had broken out into a frenzy of shouts and curses, stomping her boot into the ground, her cheeks fuming a bright, fierce crimson.

"We are going to lose the ranch now, because you could not keep your infidelity inside your tunic! She is going to take everything from us because you betrayed her, like you did towards me! You cheating, playing, user of women!"

Sending her hand back to increase the momentum of her slap, Malon sent her palm flying towards his cheek, but before it could hit his face, Link had grabbed her wrist. She looked at him, appalled, glancing repeatedly from her captured wrist, to his face. Yet, with a fierce grunt, she simply raised her other hand, giving him the hard slap he deserved.

"You fucking bastard!"

She had cursed at him before, but never in such a vulgar manner. His cheek was burning furiously now from the impact of her hit, as Link tenderly embraced his cheek maintaining his gaze towards her.

Heavily she breathed, her mouth opened broadly, her chest expanded and releasing briskly with each fervent gasp air she took. And swiftly, he took hold of both her hands, bring them up to his chest, his grip firm so that she could not pull away from him.

"Malon, I promise you," he swore, lowering his face to give her his most sincere look. "I will go to the castle and make things right."

However, she only shook her head at him, disbelieving of his words. "I doubt they would let you pass, you fool."

"Then Talon will accompany me, and we will present before the princess on behalf of the ranch," he explained, "and there, I will address her of her reasons, which I am certain are personal."

Her expression softened just then, the blue in her eyes glimmering tenderly. "There is a chance my father will learn of your unfaithfulness."

"If he does, so be it. As a man, I must live up to my mistakes. Only a coward hides from them and lies to the people he cares for."

There was a twinkle her eyes that moment that emphasized the sadness in her crunched expression. With a groan and a bite of her lips, Malon pried her hands away from him, looking towards the ground as she took hold of his hand and led him towards her father.

* * *

**A/N: I would like to thank Raigeki Ookami for the "Zelda's Revenge!" idea. =) Also, thanks to all my reviewers, you guys rock!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter Twelve_

The guards initially had not allowed them entrance when Link and Talon had beseeched to have council with the princess.

Link had begged and pleaded, but repeatedly his request was denied. A servant was sent to inform her of their arrival, after Talon had humbly asked if their presence could be known to her, on behalf of the business of the Lon Lon Ranch. It surprised them both when the young servant hurriedly came back, stating that the princess was more than pleased to see them.

They were led to the king's ruling chambers by several guards, and when they had entered the capacious throne room, the sight before them was perplexing.

There were more guards than usual, than even the king had thought redeemable. On both sides of the room they stood, their backs to the walls, in perfect lines. Their bodies were eerily stiff, immobile. They appeared as statues as Link gazed at them peculiarly, a slight tremble to his legs.

Yet, nothing seemed more bewildering than the lady seated at the throne.

Almost simultaneously, Link and Talon gave one another intrigued glances, immediately returning their gazes before them, carefully kneeling to bow down.

Extravagant, lush, flamboyant -there wasn't a word dramatic enough to describer it, her.

Princess Zelda sat at the throne, appearing like a small child in the large, adorned chair. However, she had taken on the lavish appearance of a queen, with her hair braided, heavy earrings dangling from her lobes, as well as a flashy dress. The skirt was poofy, exaggerated. On her shoulders, gold plates were adorned, yet now ornamented with jewels, such as rubies and diamonds, as the fabrics of the dress were a deep, thick red. The same color as the paint on her lips, while a shimmery black glossed the lids of her eyes. Atop her head, a crown was placed, the gold illuminating seeming to blind anyone who dared directly gaze at it.

She was beautiful, deadly beautiful. And the smile on her dark red lips proved it. Yet, she did not sit properly at her father's throne, as a royal lady should have. Instead, Zelda had leaned her elbow against the massive arm rest, laying her cheek against the palm of her hand, her legs crossed sloppily, almost unladylike. And when she saw the guards approach her with Link and Talon following behind, she made no attempt to fix herself, yet curved her lips slightly upwards- not smiling, but seeming interested.

"Your highness Princess Zelda," emerged the deep male voice of one of the guards bowed before her, addressing the young woman, "Men on behalf of the Lon Lon Ranch have come to speak with you."

With a nod, she fluttered her dark, thick lashes in approval. "They may proceed."

Even her voice sounded different, Link had noted, while the guards separated to allow the visitors to step forward. Talon moved hastily, Link hesitating to raise himself to stand besides the eager man.

"Your majesty," spoke the ranch owner as he stood before the throne, bowing yet again in respect. "I have returned with Link to formally inquire your refusal to continue business with the ranch."

Zelda stared at him with a neutral expression for a moment, as if she expecting more from him. At her silence, Talon fumbled briskly looking over at Link, who stood beside him leisurely, his hands clasped behind his back. The older man gulped.

"Link...could you, um, please add to our case."

Glancing at the ranch over, Link subtly nodded, and when he looked at Zelda, their eyes had locked, and an iciness pierced through him.

He bowed properly, his eyes never leaving hers. "Your majesty."

Still, she did not speak, but simply gazed at him, her fingers curling at her lips. At her intimidating silence, Link cleared his throat, stepping in front of Talon now, making sure never to lose his glare with her.

"As Talon has said, we are inquiring on your refusal to purchase milk from the Lon Lon Ranch. As the king has been on good terms with us for years, we find it peculiar that you have so suddenly decided to stop purchasing from us, and without stating a reason. As a ruler, it seems quite strange that the princess would not be noble and state her reasons for this sort of action. That is, unless this proposition is based on a _personal_ vendetta."

Talon gandered at the boy with shock implanted on his visage, rubbing his head at Link's bold words. He wanted to interrupt, to tell the boy to cease taunting the princess. Yet, she had suddenly become interested, elongating her posture now, placing the tip of her index finger to her lip in intrigue.

"Why, that indeed is a very good question. As a ruler, I should explain my actions." Clearing her throat daintily, Zelda uncrossed her legs, relaxing her shoulders.

"You see, my father the King has fallen ill. I have some reason to believe that the milk we receive from the Lon Lon Ranch may have sickened him. So, until we are able to further investigate this theory, I refuse to purchase from the ranch."

She sounded too proper, too political. Link flinched at the sound of her voice, the oddly reasonable expression on her face. Talon had opened his mouth to speak, and perhaps Link should have allowed him to. Yet, the young man immediately shot back at her, his hands on his hips, his head slightly tilted.

"In case your highness has forgotten, the profits received from the castle is what keeps the ranch functioning. This temporary postponement of yours is going to prove ill-fated for the future of the Lon Lon Ranch, and no one in Hyrule will be able to receive milk, or eggs, or any other goods produced by the livestock."

Talon turned to Link timidly. "Link, perhaps-"

"_Also_, since I know how your majesty cares so _deeply_ for her subjects, this proposal would also worsen the living conditions of the ranch owner and his family and workers. Since they both live and work at the ranch, this act would jeopardize their housing needs and work."

At his explanation, Zelda raised both her dark blonde brows, nodding according, succeeding in keeping any emotion whatsoever to appear on her face. And yet, her focus never left Link, as her gaze was completely intent. Blinking several times, she decided to reply to his theories.

"Then, to prevent this, I plan on buying the Lon Lon Ranch from you, Talon. And you and your _daughter_ will work personally for me."

Now the stout man parted his lips in startlement at the princess's offer, going on his knees before her once more to bow, clasping his hands together desperately.

"Please, you highness! You mustn't! I have owned the ranch for years! If there is some other way-"

"Your justifications for this are ridiculous!"

The guards jumped up instantaneously when Link had hollered at the princess. But, even as she seemed rather surprised herself, she calmed the armored men with a gesture of her hand, a look of intrigue appearing on her visage. "Let the boy speak. I want to hear this."

Talon had attempted to stop Link, quietly begged him. Yet, the young man was persistent, stepping directly before the throne, the distance between he and the princess very minimal. Before her, he stood firmly, a scowl planted on his lips.

"I know why you are doing this, _Zelda_. We both know why. And I think it is unjust for you to feel the need to punish this family because of a grudge you are holding against me."

At last, her face flared with her hidden emotion, as she suddenly sat up very straight, leaning her back forward to glare at the young man. There was a quiver to her bottom lip, a menacing glare in her eyes.

"A _grudge_?" she repeated, as if to mock him. "You call it a _grudge? _You little _prick_! You used me for your personal exploits, confess a falsehood of love for me, then leave me after receiving what you wanted, and you say I hold a grudge against you?"

Zelda's body quavered terribly as she sat, biting down at her lip harshly at her anger and frustration. The truth had been revealed, and Talon dreadfully shifted his gaze to the guilty boy he had trusted, his lips parting in shock and bewilderment. He could not speak, did not know how to respond. Only could he shake his head, feeling completely betrayed.

Carefully, Link's hands curled into fists, his body shaking as he tried desperately to maintain his composure. His stare had fallen to the floor for a moment, allowing the princess's words to soak in his mind, so that he would choose his next words with care, realizing how much power he had over the security of the ranch. Slowly, he raised his gaze to meet hers once more, arching his brows.

"I had never wanted to hurt you, Zelda. I had not wanted to hurt either of you. I don't understand why you would act so drastically. Talon and the King have been on good terms for years. I'm sure your father would not want you to tarnish this relationship."

"Stop trying to sound so _noble_," spat the princess, a look of disgust thrown at his direction. "You are the only one to blame for this. Not me. You've never once blamed yourself. I had never thought you'd grow to be so selfish, so thirsty for a false security of love. You don't even know what love is!"

"I _know_ that plotting an empty vengeance towards Malon's family is not going to tarnish your anger towards me!"

At his words, she paused, her lips pressed together firmly, as she suddenly became very still.

Sighing, Link allowed his arms to rest at his sides, for his muscles to release. A tenderness had captured his face, as he looked at her now more gently, humbly, a hopefulness lurking in the blue of his eyes. At his benevolence, her shoulders hunched, a pout claiming her lip.

"You are right, in every way. And I accept the responsibility of my actions. You have every reason to hate me, to have this anger. But please, your majesty, adhere to this plea, that you please do not release the extent of your hatred on Talon and his daughter, but only to me."

For a moment, silence had captured the large room. Several times the princess blinked, her lips horizontal, her eyes blank. At last, a soft breath fled her mouth, as she nodded her head slowly.

"Alright. I adhere to your plea. We will continue to receive milk from the ranch."

A loud, exasperated sigh of relief escaped from Talon's throat, his heart beating violently from his passionate alleviation. Placing a hand at his heart, Link allowed a pent up breath to release as well, a careful, tiny smile forming on his lips. The ranch was safe now, and he had fulfilled his promise to Malon that he would set things right.

"_Now_," spoke the princess, leaving the thought open, interrupted the silent moment of assuagement, gingerly repositioning herself on the giant seat. "Now," she repeated, eying the guards that surrounded them studiously,"s_eize him_."

Link hadn't a moment to think, to resist, or even to comprehend what had just occurred. The next thing he knew, three guards had instantly taken hold of him at the princess's command: one at each arm, and the other behind him, hands sturdily on his shoulders. His natural color had drained from his face, replaced now with a boiling crimson. With a broad, opened mouth, he glared at the princess, flabbergasted, quickly glancing at Talon, who seemed just as bewildered as he.

When the armored men had seized the young man, Zelda stood from the throne leisurely, standing indomitably before them. Her gaze was intense, focused, her mouth slightly quivering as she continued to glare Link right into his eyes, ruling over him.

"Link, I place you under arrest," she spoke collectively, yet sternly.

He scoffed, shaking his head, unbelieving. "On what charges?"

"For violation of the princess."

The boy's eyes widened at her statement, glimmering hopelessly.

Zelda, however, did not budge at her sentence, not even appearing even the tiniest reluctant, unsure. She only stood fiercely, dedicatedly, with a mixture of anger and sadness claiming the features of her face.

One of the guards tightened his grasp on Link's wrist, nodding before the princess in obedience. "Is there any evidence you would like us to present to the king, my lady?"

Now she stood motionless for an instant, while only her lips moved with uncertainty. Lifting her hands now, Zelda carefully placed her palms atop of her stomach, gently clutching at her abdomen. As her eyes narrowed, her brows arched, and her eyes slowly drifted downwards, her gaze fixated on her belly. And ever so nonchalantly, her eyes rose to look at the men, her stare mostly directed towards Link.

"The evidence," she stated languidly, caressing her stomach, "is in _here._"


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter Thirteen_

_Every few weeks...the Hylian soldiers would bid company with, with the Gerudo, in private. And, the women would have the leathers ready for them..._

Over and over and over did that sentence replay itself in his mind, Zelda's voice plaguing him.

Link did not know how long he had been in the dungeon. It had felt like hours, but could have very well been merely minutes. It was, however, dark and riveting inside the the cold, black area. Only stone seemed to surrounded him, as well as the bars that blocked his only path to freedom.

And again, her voice repeated at the back of his head. _The leathers._

With a maddening grunt, Link had thrown his back against the wall, allowing his body to slowly slide down until he was seated on the cold ground. How could he have been so naïve, so careless? The princess was with child now, _his_ child. Their one night of passion had caused more trouble than he could ever even begin to imagine.

"Goddesses," he breathed. "I'm going to be...a father."

The bastard child of Hyrule, born from the child princess, conceived with the child hero. For, he was merely a child himself, they both were. The children were having a baby, and now nothing seemed like an agreeable solution for a matter such as this.

The dungeon was cold, that he had to clutch himself for some warmth, and the dark, bleakness seemed to depress him. He had gotten himself into a fine mess of things, and suddenly he did not feel like such a hero anymore, but a hopeless young man, yet to reach adulthood.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of heavy footsteps, as well as the clattering of metal.

"Boy, you have a visitor."

Looking up from the ground gently, he saw the image of a tall, armored man through the thick, black bars, holding his spear triumphantly. Yet, after a still moment, the guard had stepped to the side, and Link parted his lips to gasp lightly.

The man's movement had revealed the shorter, more gentler image of a young, pretty lady with long red hair. A nervousness had captured her eyes, the blue in them shimmering timidly, her hands clasped together before her, her shoulder stiff and lips pressed together firmly.

Immediately, Link stood, running to the bars and gripping them helplessly. "Malon!"

The guard looked at the girl and boy vaguely, shifting his body to walk away. "You have ten minutes."

At his noisy departure, Malon gingerly came closer to the boy enclosed in the cell, delicately holding the bars as well, a saddened expression claiming her visage. There was a redness that had formed around her eyes, as if she had been crying, as every time she breathed, there was a delicate sniffle to her nose.

Sighing exasperatedly, Link soaked in the trembling features of her face, pressing his forehead against the bars, a sadness consuming him.

"Oh, Malon, I have dug a hole for myself, and I've at last fallen into it."

She chuckled at his comment, but not from amusement, but rather in sarcasm for his own realization of stupidity. Shaking her head gently towards him, the farm girl softly exhaled, her breath touching his face, but not seeming to ease him.

"I know that the princess has retracted her ruling. And I would like to thank you."

For a brief moment, hope filled his eyes. "Malon-"

"However," she interrupted briskly, walking backwards away from his cell now, until she was at a reasonable distance from him. She stood still, her arms at her sides, her posture firm, yet all the while delicate.

"However," she began again, a little more directly, "that is not the reason I have come to see you."

A pang of guilt piercing through his chest, Link bit down on his bottom lip harshly. "Malon, I must tell you-"

"That the princess is having your child?"

Immediately, he turned quiet, and Malon raised her brows at this, her arms crossed over her chest. "My father rushed back instantly. He told me everything which he witnessed."

Suddenly, the man was at a loss for words, unable to speak, almost losing his capability to breathe. He could only gaze at the young, brave woman before him, watching her try to build up the strength to continue.

"Link, now that the princess is with child, things will be different between us."

Laggardly, she began to pace around the small area, an obvious rise and fall to her chest. Observing her with his knees quavering, his grip on the bars tightened, his jaw clenching as she spoke.

"I want to forgive you, Link," she persisted, stopping now to look at him directly. "And maybe I can. I probably will. But, but I can't keep doing this with you, I can't live with this constant uncertainty."

Blinking repeatedly, Link watched as she now approached him once again, standing only a foot away from his cell. Though she did not cry, there was a glitter in her eyes, suggesting she was withholding her tears.

And weakly, she sighed. "I know you are in love with the princess."

He laughed immediately at her statement, scoffing at her words as if disgusted of what she implied to him. "Malon, believe me," he spoke, tilting his head in frustration, "I have borderline _animosity_ for the dear, sweet princess at this point."

She smiled, though. A subtle, sad smile, her eyes seeming to get more wet, causing her to rub her palm against them. "As much as I would have liked to, I cannot have anger towards her. A woman's heart is nothing to tamper with, and if I had the power she possessed, I do not know what I would have done if I were in her place. Perhaps, I would have acted the same."

"Malon, you are not like her," Link argued back fiercely, disbelieving of what she had just said to him. "The Gerudo have changed her. She has become-"

"The Gerudo haven't changed her, _you_ have!"

He silenced himself at that point, staring at the girl with wide, trembling eyes. She seemed angered now, more feverish, slamming her hands against the bars harshly, and suddenly pulling away.

"You broke her heart, Link! You put a _child_ in her belly! The Gerudo have nothing to do with _what you did to her_." Narrowing her eyes, she pressed her face against the bars, her forehead brushing the skin of his.

"You should be ashamed of yourself."

He flinched at the coarse whisper of her discord, a chill running down his spine.

"And even though you think you cannot be convinced at this point," she continued, "I know that you love her. I can feel it everyday. I can tell when you kiss me, that you think of her, wishing it were her. Maybe you had loved me once, but I know your heart belongs to her. Shame on you for choosing me, betraying me with your heart. Shame on you for playing the both of us, instead of being a man and ending this before it had gotten too far."

Malon knew she had captured him with her testimony, his silence proving her theory. With composure, she moved away from his area of confinement, staring at the ground, her back towards him.

"You may convince yourself that you hate her now, but in the depth of that naïve heart of yours, you do love her. And I will not stay by the side of a man who loves another woman. I am worth more than that."

Though he could not see her face, he knew very well that she was sobbing, as her fists clenched and her body quivered rather violently. He witnessed her raise her arm to wipe her concealed face, still failing to turn around and face him.

"This may be one of the hardest things I have ever done, but I know I am doing the right thing for _me_. I wish you well, Link. I truly do. I hope the princess has mercy on you. But I want you to know that I pray for your mercy, not your _justice_. Because you deserve this fate."

Almost too swiftly, she spun around to face him, revealing her moist cheeks. Yet, now there existed a strange sense of confidence in her eyes, daring to gaze at him intently, as if she stared right into his soul, burning him. He felt his body turn weak, finding it necessary to hold onto the bars now, as he felt he would collapse.

"Malon, I..." Trailing off, he could not find the words to speak. He had never felt so defeated before.

"You know, you had always been my hero," she mused, chuckling weakly to herself. Running her fingers through her hair, she moved several strands away from her face, wiping at her eyes once more. "I believed you were one, and I still do. Though I feel like doubting it, I know that one day you will grow up, and live up to my expectations."

"Alright. Your time is finished."

And as the guard had returned to take the girl away, the last thing she did was give Link one, intense, but rather short glance, filled with more emotion than he could process. She left him that day, and he knew there was no running back to her, begging for her forgiveness, feeding her countless apologizes that would not change his actions.

She had not said to goodbye to him, and it probably would have hurt more if she had. The girl he was betrothed to was gone from his life now, and yet her last words seemed to startle him. She had called him a hero, despite how he had acted, what he had done. She still had some sort of faith in him, as she would not allow her heart to dismiss that only piece of him she had left.

Another revelation she revealed to him also plagued the young man. Malon said that he was in love with Zelda, something he had thought he proved false. Was he, in fact, in love with the princess? Or, were his feelings still attached to Malon? Was his selfishness ruling over him now, that he could not decipher the needs of his heart, to the needs of others?

Love was corrupting him, at least, the selfish aspect of love was. He had wanted to be with the one he loved most, yet then he wanted to be with the one who it would seem more practical to be with the most. And, he then picked the girl whom he deemed would be the wisest to be with the most. But he knew there was no absolute answer to that.

He had been unfaithful to Malon with Zelda.

He had slept with Zelda with a confession of love, then returned to Malon.

Both girls he had hurt equally.

There was no practical, right choice. There was no girl who deserved him more. Because, frankly, neither of them deserved him. And now, it seemed as if neither girl wanted him as well. Malon had just ended the engagement, and Zelda had him seized. She was also having his child, and her reputation would be tarnished once the royal princess gave birth to a bastard.

He had tried not to be selfish, but in the end, selfishness was what destroyed him.

_The Gerudo have nothing to do with what you did to her._

Malon was right, as she had said a woman's heart was nothing to tamper with. Zelda's rage had not extended from hatred, plain anger, or thirst for revenge. It was the result of her love, her torturous love, and the hurt and deception she had received in return.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I would like to title this chapter "The Return of Ruto," as she has returned to take what is rightfully hers (Link, you dawg!) =)**

* * *

_Chapter Fourteen_

He had awoken the next morning by the loud clanging of his cell being opened.

At the sound, his eyes had involuntarily lifted abruptly, as he hastily sat up to see Lady Impa enter his cell without the accompaniment of guards, a large ring of keys and a rolled bundle of rope in her possession. Link could only stare at the woman with bewilderment in his expression, the blues of his eyes trembling as she bent her knees, taking hold of him in his sleep to bring him up.  
Without a word, the Sheikan pushed him a bit aggressively against the cold, rough wall, pressing her knee into his leg, taking hold of his wrists and crossing them over each other, while taking the rope and tying him without care.

He grunted in slight aggravation as she pulled him once more, this time grasping at the back collar of his shirt, leading him away.

"Come with me, young man."

There was another layer of harshness to her voice, of a neutral, yet indelicate tone in her discord, that made him grow rather timid, as she single handedly led him away from the dungeons, her grip on him fierce, as if he were a monstrous criminal, and not the _hero_ the king had grown to love.

Link did not know where she was taking him, and was too sheepish to inquire, nervous of her intentions. She had brought him out from the dark, clammy area of imprisonment, now leading him through the castle, until she at last ceased their strenuous walk into a room that he was rather familiar with.

Her political chambers.

The Sheikan legislature closed the large door after they had entered the quiet, ample room, locking it with a one of the keys on her large ring. The area was lavishly adorned with canvas paintings, even several abstract designs. The floors were polished to a point where it almost seemed that the ground was made of silver. At the center of her headquarters, there was a long, rectangular table, and there she had Link seated, pulling out a chair at the other end of the angle to sit beside him.

For several moments, which appeared endless, there was a stillness between them. Link felt especially uncomfortable, as his hands were tied behind his back, and he was seated inside a very important, political office where he presumed his fate to be decided at this encounter.

Slowly, the boy focused his attention on Impa, who sat with her elbows on the surface, her hands clasped together with motion to her fingers. The scowl on her face was stern, but not dirty or too rigid. She appeared more upset and grieved than she did angry. Yet, there was no question to the fact that she was disappointed in the boy.

Rather loudly, as if to vivaciously break the silence, Impa cleared her throat.

"I have brought you here today, Link, because I have had council with the king regarding your case, and his majesty wants this to be settled with as little public attention as possible. So here, I will lay out directly what he has instructed me to say to you, and I ask that you please remain silent as I do so."

Torpidly, he nodded, a slight sweat appearing at his forehead. At his small gesture, Impa repositioned herself on the chair, fixing her posture, find some means to somewhat delay addressing him. As she began to speak, she kept her gaze focused towards the table, a slight, nervous flutter to her lashes.

"It has come to my knowledge that the princess has placed you under arrest on account of violation, and she has presented evidence that she is with child, stating that it is yours. As the king is currently ill, he has placed the princess in charge of several affairs during his recovery in his bed chambers, but has not given her absolute control, refusing to allow her to directly sentence prisoners besides confinement in the dungeons."

Pausing for a moment, Impa sighed an exasperated breath, finding it difficult to further explain the situation to him. Carefully, she allowed her eyes to gander at his face, noticing the very apparent look of unease that had captured his visage.

"Thus, when the guards who arrested you informed me of this matter, I decided to have a brief council with the king, to see what he deemed as an appropriate ruling for this situation. He was shocked to learn of the princess's condition, which is not good as he is a sick man. Yet, as upset as he was, he was uncertain if the actual charge was rape, as violation in terms of the royal court is defined as a sexual encounter. It could be described as rape, molestation, or intercourse with an unmarried underage girl of the royal court."

A sudden chill crept down his spine. "I did not rape her."

Flinching at his disobedience of solitude, Impa sighed. "The king does not think so, either, which is somewhat fortunate for you, considering the offer he is giving you."

Link made sure he kept his mouth completely shut now, pressing his lips together so compactly it was rather painful. At Impa's slight pause, he felt the tempo of his heartbeat begin to increase, a flush taking over him.

"King Harkinian will allow you to wed the princess, in which you would become a Prince Consort."

From shock, his jaw dropped, yet nothing but air fled from it. With a concentrated sigh, Impa rubbed at her neck.

"Yet, because you would be a consort, because your blood is not royalty, after the king's death, you would remain a consort, as Zelda will be queen and the sole ruler of Hyrule. A blood heir must reign, and appointing you king would place you at a higher legal and royal position than Zelda, thus a Prince Consort you would remain, unless the lady would like to appoint you Duke of various lands if she pleased. Hyrule will remain without a king, unless Zelda produces a male heir.

"The king is presenting you with this offer, as he does not wish for his daughter to be shamed with a bastard child, who would be ruled as illegitimate, and would thus not be next in line to rule Hyrule, even if Zelda were to never have another child. However..."

There, she stopped, her back leaning forward now, a look of unease in her expression. She could see the nervousness on the young man's face, the uncertainty in his eyes. There was an intimidating gleam in the red of her irises now, her face becoming very stiff. With an apparent rise of her chest, the woman exhaled deeply.

"However," she began once more, more carefully this time, "the king has put this ruling in the hands of the princess. If she does not agree to this wedlock, then you will be put on trial for violation. It will be a short, private matter, and the king will make sure you receive the punishment you deserve. Yet, if the queen agrees to the marriage, and you _refuse_..."

Trailing off, Impa made certain to glare at him fiercely into his eyes, capturing his attention precisely, staring at him so intently that it sent a mad tremor through his entire body. And the beating of his heart was violent within his chest, banging viciously.

"If you refuse, then the king will allow Princess Zelda to choose your punishment, whatever she deems acceptable. No matter _what_ it may be."

At the solemnness of her words, Link gulped nervously.

"Is there anything you would like to say?"

A thick breath fled through his nostrils. "When...when will this be decided?"

"I will present this case before the princess _now_."

Link was particularly quiet as he carefully bowed before the princess.

Wriggling his confined wrists, an immense foreboding weight had been pressed upon him, while Impa stood before him respectably, her posture sturdy and poised, beginning to address Zelda.

The girl in question remained seated at her father's throne, garbed in a completely different dress now. It was not as lavish and exquisite as the one she had worn the previous day, as the skirt was flatter, without a large petticoat underneath. Yet, her lips were still painted a mature, dark red, rather than the deep, girlish magenta usually smeared on her mouth. Again, her hair was pulled up and away from her face, the crown atop her head somehow intimidating him.

Her fixation hadn't been towards Lady Impa, but the young, handsome prisoner behind her, who kneeled before her in respect and fear for his own mercy. Slowly, he had lifted his eyes from the ground, to meet her own, as she had been glaring towards him without emotion. Though, when their gazes locked, a sudden bout of _something_ had come over her, causing her to hastily fumble with her lips before she could show any feeling or expression. Quickly, she focused her attention towards Impa, sitting properly at the throne, her back straight and elbows relaxed on the large armrests.

"Has my father, the King, reached a verdict?"

Through his stillness, Link flinched at the annunciation of Zelda's voice, how she painfully sounded so proper when he recalled her sticking a strawberry whole in her mouth when she had returned from Gerudo Valley. Now, she looked like a miniature queen, her hair decorated and pulled into so many buns it hurt for one to merely glance at.

Now Impa presented herself to the princess, holding before her a document signed by the King.

"My Lady, his majesty is offering this young man a proposal, which you may or may not agree towards."

Steadily, Zelda nodded. "Alright. Please explain."

"The king will allow this man to join you in marriage, so the child may be legitimate, and he would become a Prince Consort. If you deny his hand in marriage, then he shall be tried privately for your violation, and you should bare witness and testify on the account. Yet, if you do agree to the marriage, and he refuses, the king grants you, his daughter, permission to do with the prisoner as you please."

Then, there was a complete and utter silence.

Subtly, Link looked from Impa to the princess, and there he noticed the greatest distress claiming her features, as he could not only see it in her face, but her whole body. The was a quaver to her posture, a look of trepidation to her visage. It seemed that a sadness dwelled in her eyes, refusing to look at the boy in question, as she simply stared ahead at her adviser.

"I need...I need a moment to think...about this," she spoke gently, the familiar, vulnerable, girlish tone returning to her voice. "Please...take him back to his cell...so I may...make a decision."

There existed an ambiguity in her speech, as a major transition had occurred from her demanding tone, to the dubious one that now possessed her. As Impa began to lead the boy away, Zelda had forced herself to take one final glance his way, and when their stares met, a pang of heartache engulfed him.

He felt it now, her own misery. For, within her fiery, vicious appearance, there lied a sadness and grief he had vaguely been aware of. Even though their glance was short, Link was able to see the tremble in her eyes, the glitter of her pupil. Her eyes had always been the most expressive feature of her face, and even as she tried to conceal her emotions, he had always seemed to discover them there. And there he knew it was difficult for her to try to remain so bold and poised, ladylike and powering.

Inside, she felt as weak as him.


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter Fifteen_

He didn't know what to think of the cloaked figure who stood before his cell.

Link rubbed at his eyes, making sure he was not dreaming. Yet, when the image clearly processed in his mind, he raised himself from the icy cold ground quickly, embracing the bars in interest, staring at the mysterious form.

The being was short, appeared rather petite, despite being draped in a cloak. The character's face was concealed with a baggy hood, and slowly this figure approached him, standing dangerously close to the bars, to the point where Link could hear the stranger's breathing. It was light and soft, eerily delicate. The mortal's head was tilted slightly, at level just underneath Link's shoulders. Carefully, an arm was lifted towards the bars to clutch one, exposing a dainty, manicured hand.

This person, this woman, continued to remain rather secretive, despite her close proximity to him. Her uncanny presence enveloped him, causing his body to pulsate, a sweat to form on his forehead. Guardedly, she lifted her head, her face concealed by the shadow of her hood, only the shape of her swollen lips revealed.

Then, one vibrant, golden lock of hair fell out.

Immediately, Link felt his heart stop beating for a moment, as the cloaked individual reached for her hood now, and slowly brought it down from her head. The dungeon seemed to light up instantly at the unveiling, the bright blonde of her hair illuminating the dreary darkness, as did the ample blue of her eyes, the beautiful pale hue of her flesh.

The sudden burst of color blinded Link for a moment, as he had to take a step away from the bars, blinking feverishly. Then, carefully, he observed the young woman, his eyes wide, mouth agape, body tense.

"Z-Zelda!"

At his rather loud whisper, the girl frowned. "Hush!" she demanded. "It is _princess_ to you."

Nodding silently, he bit his lip.

Her fingers trailed his barricade now, as she glared at him through the vertical slits, her pupils gleaming with the depth of her emotions. With her mouth parted, the young princess sighed, pressing her forehead against the cold rods.

"It is late, as you probably do not know, and the middle of the night," she began punctiliously, using the same proper tone he was not fond of. "Yet, I have come to address you concerning my decision for your fate."

Desperately, Link grabbed the poles blocking him from the princess, his fingers aching from the tightness of his grip. Feeling her breath hit his neck as she gazed up at him, he could feel his heart beat impetuously, banging violently at his chest. With a tender, yet anxious, expression, he stared down at her as calmly as he could, the loud thumping of his heart plaguing him.

"What...what is it?"

Oddly, she flinched at the sound of his gentle voice, her nose wrinkling in an uncomfortable manner, a quaver to her lip. It had taken her a moment to recompose herself, as Zelda sighed deeply, clenching her jaw.

"I have decided that I shall have, that I shall have _mercy_ towards you and allow you to, to..." She had to spit the words out from her mouth, scoffing at her own inability to candidly present herself to him. She paused for a moment, her gaze shifted sideways, and away from his face.

"I grant you permission to...ally with me."

Again, she momentarily halted. "For, for us to wed. And for you to be a, a Prince. Consort."

Link had been anticipating her answer for hours, quietly dreading what fate she would decide for him. He had not been sure of the idea of marriage, but knew it was the only way he would be granted without grand punishment for his actions. For his infidelity, he would become a prince.

And as appealing as that sounded, the idea haunted him.

Languidly, he observed her intent stare, the uncertainty written across her expression. It truly seemed to him, that the princess did not want to marry him. But yet, her feelings for him were still too vast to allow him to undergo a humiliating trial. As much as she wanted to hate him -had dedicated her soul on destroying the young man's life- she could not find it inside of herself to continue tormenting him. And because of that, he knew she was giving in, as if defeated. She believed that he did not love her, and that this would only be a marriage of convenience and guilt for him.

He did not want to reunite with her this way, if he were to ever. It was too political, too bereft. It was also unfair, to the both of them. Zelda would gain nothing, and Link would become a prince of Hyrule, after how he had treated her.

This was his only way out, and he knew that. And as much as he wanted his freedom from the mess he had gotten himself into, Link knew that he needed to let go of his selfishness, the entity that was destroying not only him, but the two women he had ever cared for.

He looked at her intensely now, a gentle confidence building within him as their gazes locked.

"I...I refuse."

At his reply, horror struck the beautiful features of her visage, causing her brows to arch, dimples forming on her forehead, a fierce wrinkle to her nose.

"_What_?"

Again, he repeated his answer. "I refuse."

However, Zelda shook her head at him, disbelieving of his response. A look of disgust claimed her face, as she took several backwards steps away from his cell. "How can you refuse? How can you refuse this? After all that you've done, you heartless bastard!"

Sucking in her cheeks, the princess embraced her stomach, looking down at her abdomen with fierce, squinted eyes before returning her attention back to the confined young man.

"What about _this_? Don't you care about this?"

"I _do _care," replied the boy firmly, an expression of anguish and despair now haunting his face. He seemed to crumble before her now, his posture slouching, the bars his only means of balance.

"Goddesses, Zelda, you don't know how much I care."

Swiftly, she approached him again, pressing herself against the rods of his barricade, breathing viciously through her nostrils. "Then why are you refusing? _Why_! Why are you afraid to marry me when I am pregnant with your damn _bastard child_!"

"I can't marry you, I can't," he confessed, lowering to his knees, now glaring up at her from the ground, as hopeful as he could.

"I can't marry you, because you would hate yourself if we did."

"You are such a fool! A mad, dense fool!" she scorned, rage filling up inside her belly. "I give you a chance to redeem yourself, to be a man and-"

"This is not a chance of redemption, but of cowardice!"

"How is being there for your child an act of cowardice?"

Zelda was fuming now, a shrill redness consuming her face, her eyes gleaming with deep, dreadful anger. Her boldness frightened him, as he had never witnessed her this passionate before, this dedicated.

"I will not marry you, Zelda," he stated again, more gently. "Not like this. I can't."

She kept shaking her head, however, refusing to believe it. A tortured moan stayed stifled with her throat, tears welling up in her eyes, her tiny palms squeezing at the bars so forcefully that they began to turn red.

"You bastard! You dirty, rotten bastard!"

Several tears trickled down her cheek, and that was all she would allow. Quickly regaining herself, the princess took a moment to breath carefully, dabbing at her face with her black cloak.

"I gave you a chance, Link. And as Princess of Hyrule, and the one in charge of your fate now, I have decided what I plan to do with you. You refused, and by my gracious father's words, I may do to you _as I please_."

Nervously he awaited the severity of her punishment towards him, watching her tremble violently while she attempted to retain her composure.

"I, I want to be a good, fair ruler. Thus, I will allow this matter to be settled between us personally."

Suspiciously, Link raised a dark blonde brow at her suggestion.

"A duel."

He opened his mouth to protest, utterly shocked at the princess's proposal. How could she even think of such an idea? The young girl was pregnant, and a duel would be too hazardous for the unborn child's life.

"Here are the terms."

Zelda had quickly resumed, leaving Link breathless as he kneeled before her, her glare towards him icy and menacing. She kept her position now, firm and proper, her voice resuming to her political, proper tone.

"We shall combat using traditional Hylian swords. The first one to drop their blade loses."

There, she paused, her palms curled into fists, trembling maddeningly.

"If I lose, I will release you, and you will be free to do as you please, to go live on the ranch with your Malon and live happily as a cow farmer."

Link rose from the ground so quickly that he instantaneously became dizzy, while he clutched at his forehead, yet still found the strength in him to address her regarding the matter.

"Zelda, there is something you do not know-"

"_And if YOU lose_!" yelled the princess over his voice, her discord loud, and trembling. Glaring up at the young man, Zelda's face crunched into a fierce scowl, while her eyes continued to glitter helplessly, wet with uncried tears.

"If you are the one to drop your sword," she began again, more discreetly and solemnly this time. Taking a quavering breath before finishing, her gaze abruptly fixated downwards.

"Then you shall be executed."

She lifted her stare to meet his. "By _me_."

Tentatively, Link's eyes widened, his jaw dropping slowly as trepidation began to fill his complete, entire body. Every ounce of color had cleared from his face, as he became paler than the princess now, even his eyes dulling to a gray hue.

He had not had a chance to speak, to reply to her demand, for he could not find the words to, his throat suddenly becoming sore and dry, his tongue stiff. And even if he could, she would not have allowed it, as Zelda briskly reapplied her hood, and without another sound, left the dungeon.

In the darkness he was left again, his main source of light gone, as he was once more plagued by the dimness of the discreet lamps throughout the area. She was gone, and for a while, he continued to stay standing, holding onto the rods of his cell, the look of horror remaining plastered on his face.

Link could not believe her solution to his refusal to wed her. It was so vast, so extreme, that he had never thought that princess to act so fiercely. Had he broken her heart _that_ horribly, that she believed the only means to end her misery was to kill him with her own hands?

But, it seemed to him as if she _knew_ he was the likely one to win, as a part of her still cared so deeply for him, that she desperately prayed for his freedom, had wanted him to marry her, and yet at the same time the other, heartbroken part of her wanted to see him suffer, to feel her own dreadful pain.

Hylian swords...Zelda had been trained with the traditional Gerudo weaponry. She had given him the advantage. And, his main fault for losing to her was because of his distraction towards her beauty.

Slowly, Link found himself sliding down towards the cold grounds once more, his back slouched as he sat there messily. Many, many thoughts ran through his mind, plaguing him as his eyes began to get heavy, his lids closing, lips parting, and ultimately the gentle rise and fall of his chest.

_Hero of Time. Hero of Time..._

Slowly, Link opened his eyes to the distant sound, blinking several times to rid of the black spots he witnessed.

_Hero of Time. Come, Hero of Time._

His body was weak, a soft grunt emerging from his throat as he forced himself to a wobbly stand. Moaning gently, the young man stretched his body, breathing carefully as he beheld his surroundings.

And at the vibrant luminosity, he gasped.

He was no longer in the dungeon of the castle, but inside the Temple of Time.

How had he arrived here? Repeatedly, Link asked himself this question, beginning to walk leisurely towards the altar, his fingers curling slightly in apprehension.

_Hero of Time. Hero of Time._

He flinched at the distant voice, unable to tell to whom the discord belonged or where exactly it was coming from. Yet, almost too quickly, Link stopped abruptly, stumbling a bit as he then stood there silently with wobbly knees, a bewildered tilt to his head.

The Door of Time was opened.

Immediately, his eyes went from the bizarre entrance back to the altar, noticing that the three ancient stones were nowhere in sight. Link dove before the altar hastily, sliding his palms across the surface in dismay, a sudden panic taking over him.

Ganondorf was concealed within the sacred realm. If the Door of Time was opened-

But how _could _it be opened without the ancient stones? What was going on?

_Hero of Time. Advance towards your destiny._

Again, he heard the whispers, pounding maddeningly at his ear drums. Gingerly, he raised his gaze back to the opened door, the shine of the legendary blade within gleaming in the distance. At that moment, something had compelled the young man to daintily rise, without though or reason, as he walked forward now, stepping into the now forbidden area.

The echo of his footsteps was the only sound that was emitted, and strangely, a blankness had overcome Link's eyes, beholding the sword that lied trapped in the stone before him, the reflection of the mighty blade apparent in his eyes.

With a small hesitance, he climbed the few steps that led to the sword, the ancient weapon now appearing intimidating as he approached it. Sturdily now, he stood before it, feeling the power of the blade radiate throughout his entire being, as he clutched at the hilt, trembling from both fear and excitement.

Drawing a deep breath, Link closed his eyes, pulling at the Master Sword.

An complete perturbation consumed him when he saw that despite his efforts, the blade remained within the stone.

A panic came over him now, as Link tightened his hold on the grip, pulling at it more fiercely, grunting relentlessly as he tried to retrieve the sword once more, but failing. Several times, he attempted this, his body beginning to sweat from his anxiety and despair, his muscles aching from the overexertion.

_Hero of Time..._

"Hero of Time."

Nonchalantly, with a fierce chill traveling down his spine, Link ceased.

That voice, that horrendously deep, thick voice. And that menacing chuckle that went along with it. It was all too familiar to him, too hauntingly mundane. It had been years since he heard that voice, been plagued by its tone, tortured by its owner.

Slowly, Link turned his neck, the rest of his body motionless, and his eyes widened when he stared at the source of the sound.

"Hero of Time, what is the matter?"

He couldn't think, could not speak, for all he could do was stare, aghast, towards the male subject, a sudden numbness to her body, fear boiling in his blood.

There was a smirk to those taunting dark lips, a flare to that bloody, crimson hair. The burly stature of his body, the red gleam of his eyes, the large jewel on his forehead.

Link could barely breathe, but he was able to let one word spill from his lips, almost inaudibly.

"Ganondorf..."

There the rogue stood, at the entrance of where the Door of Time should have been. There was a smugness to his appearance, as he gazed at Link cleverly, his arms folded over his waist in amusement. Steadily, as if to taunt the boy further, he tapped his heel in a steady, haunting rhythm.

"What can be wrong? Is it that the sword is stuck?"

Link collapsed at his words, almost involuntarily, embracing the blade as if his life depended on it. His looks towards the scoundrel was fierce, yet he could not find it in him to rise and face him directly, as his attachment was focused towards the stubborn sword.

"You do not intimidate me, you sinister bastard!" cried the young boy, his voice shaking as he spoke. "I have defeated you! You are locked away, never to return to Hyrule!"

Ganondorf chuckled, however, the room seeming to rumble at the lowness of his tone. Shaking his head leisurely, he seemed rather amused by the boy's despair.

"You are right, I am not the source of your intimidation, but that sword seems to be."

Sharply, Link turned his neck away from him, clenching his teeth.

"Only the Hero of Time can pull that sword out. Why can't you take it? Why won't it adhere to you?"

The boy was breathing heavily now, gnashing his teeth, his arm muscles quivering.

"Could it be, perhaps, that you are no longer Hyrule's hero?" Sarcastically, the dark-skinned man gasped, placing his fingertips by his mouth. "Goddesses, boy! Whatever could you have done to make the sages doubt you?"

At last, Link stood, releasing his grasp on the Master Sword, glaring towards Ganondorf.

"I have done nothing!" hollered the young man angrily, his legs shaking violently. "I am the Hero of Time, the savior of Hyrule! I defeated you, Ganondorf! You are gone! You can no longer taunt me!"

However, at his boldness, the rogue continued to laugh.

"The savior of Hyrule?" repeated he, chuckling as he spoke the words. With a smirk, the Gerudo man looked down at the glistening floors, an amused nod to his head.

"I would like to tell you a story, Link," he began calmly, lifting his gaze to glare at the boy by the sword, "and I want you to tell me who this story is about."

And as Ganondorf stayed at his exact same area, the room suddenly turned very dark, and Link jumped back the instant he felt a sudden blast of light appear from behind him.

Hastily, he had taken several steps backwards, his jaw dropping as he beheld the vision occurring before him. There was a tremendous gush of a gold luminosity, and once it vanished, two figures stood motionlessly before him.

Again, Link could not speak, move, breathe.

And yet, Ganondorf chuckled. Side by side, appearing lifeless if it was not for the bleak opening and closing of their eyes, Malon and Zelda stood together, like two haunting apparitions.

Though he could not see it, Link _felt_ Ganondorf grin.

And all of a sudden, the scoundrel was standing beside him.

Link stumbled the instant he noticed the man's close presence, as he was only a foot away from him now, staring at the two lovely, still ladies before them, the girls' figures traced by a bold, white light. He looked at Link now, smiling devilishly, his fingers tapping at his elbows.

"There was a man who had one piece of the Triforce, and he passionately desired to retrieve the remaining two pieces."

A sudden jolt at his hand caused Link to look down, quickly looking at the back of his left hand, his lips parting lightly as the Triforce peace glowed a vivid gold. Looking up quickly, he then observed something that made his stomach churn, eyes sting.

The image of the Triforce was on each of the girls' foreheads.

Smugly, Ganondorf walked leisurely towards the two ladies, standing behind them now, resting a hand at each of their shoulders. A dirty smile curved his lips.

"He wanted both of them. He couldn't settle for the one he had."

Tears burned Link's eyes as he watched helplessly, shaking his head gently at the man's imply towards him.

"He stopped at nothing to get what he wanted, spreading lies, breaking promises. He convinced others of his loyalty -such as the throne of Hyrule."

It was then when Ganondorf grasped both of Zelda's shoulders firmly, as he hunched himself down towards the short girl, nuzzling his cheek against her hair. He maintained his focus on Link, his smirk taunting him.

"And once he received what he had desired, he betrayed those who trusted him."

Rather harshly he pushed both girls away as he walked through them to return to Link, standing in front of him now, looking down at the young man cleverly.

"Tell me, boy, whose account is this? Who is this greedy, selfish man?"

Link stared up at him with a fierce scowl, his hands tightening into firm fists. "That man is you, Ganondorf," he said firmly.

At this, the scoundrel laughed heartily, clutching at his heart as he did so, finding Link's answer to be especially amusing.

"Silly boy, that man is _you_."

And before Link could respond, Ganondorf suddenly vanished, reappearing behind him.

The muscles of his whole body tightened when he felt the man's large hands squeeze at his shoulders, lowering his face so that his mouth brushed his ear, his breathing burning his flesh.

"You are..._Just. Like. Me._"

The words were poison to him, as Link shook his head violently, closing his eyes shut.

"No..._No_!"

At his last holler, he tugged at his hair, prying opening his eyes.

And he was no longer at the Temple of Time.

Steadily, Link began to regain his breath, clutching at his chest exasperatedly, sweat dripping down his cheeks. Yet, his relief only lasted a moment when he noticed that he had not returned to the haven of his dungeon cell.

He was inside Zelda's bedroom.

Frantically, Link hastily looked over his environment, his eyes ample and bulging as he scrambled across the large room, trying to make sense of the situation. As he searched for a means to exit, however, something very distracting had caught his attention.

Instantly, the boy froze when he saw Princess Zelda standing next to her bed, absolutely naked.

A blush had succumbed to his cheeks, as he stood there lifelessly for a moment, absorbing her beauty. He could not deny how beautiful she was, the voluptuous curves of her body, the milkiness of her skin, the dramatic length of her golden locks, and even the daintiness of her tiny feet and hands. He was in complete awe of her, spellbound. And yet, he was afraid, very tense, as she seemed utterly emotionless, staring directly at him with blank eyes. And he knew that her eyes were always so full of expression.

"Oh, _Link_, when will you learn?"

Swiftly, the young man turned his gaze, moving strands of blonde hair away from his face, scowling when he saw the figure of Ganondorf yet again. He appeared from behind the curtains of the princess's bed, standing behind her now, running his fingers through her silky, thick locks.

"Do you see what you have done to the sweet, innocent princess?"

Link groaned harshly at Ganondorf's taunt, wanting to approach him, but his body unable to move. He watched in horror as his palms ventured away from her hair, towards her flesh now, his fingers crawling along her waists, until he cupped the swells of her breasts with ease. Continuing to stand utterly still, Zelda did not object.

But Link certainly did.

"Don't touch her!"

However, at his shriek, Ganondorf simply chuckled, now embracing her waist.

"The princess has become immune to the tasteless touch of a man."

And moving her hair to one side, he sunk his lips into her neck, sucking on her flesh feverishly.

Link felt his whole body ached as he witnessed her violation, seeing Ganondorf touch her, defile her body. There was a mad tremble to his muscles, a pain in his heart. As hard as he tried, he could not move forward, could not stop what he was doing to her. Tears had built up in his eyes, and languidly, one by one, they trickled down his cheeks, burning his skin.

"Do not fret, boy. She doesn't mind. Sex has become nothing to her. Since you betrayed her, she will never believe in love again, will not trust another man."

Link refused to believe it, sobbing fiercely.

"Your selfishness will destroy the kingdom, Link, just as mine had. You are just as vile and corrupt as I am. There is nothing different between the both of us. We are each the same. We want the same thing, we crave it. You think you are righteous because you charge at your enemy and never look back; you think that makes you different from me. Yet, I do the same Link. I charge as well. I did whatever it took to gain the power I once had, and you had stooped to my levels to get what you wanted, to satisfy your lust."

Lifting the princess, he carried her in his arms, taking her behind the curtains, and placing her on the bed. There, Link observed their silhouettes, seeing Ganondorf hover over her, and ultimately begin to ravish her.

The beating of his heart was excruciating, fervent. He could not stand there and watch this. Something had come over him, a fierce passion consumed his entity, and at last he was able to move his body. Hurriedly, he sprinted towards Zelda's bed, disgusted at the despicable movements of the silhouettes. With a thick breath, he grasped the sheer fabric of the curtains, prying them open. And then, at the sight, his whole body froze.

He knew Ganondorf had gotten into bed with Zelda, he had personally witnessed it. Yet, as he stared blankly at the sight before him, he saw no trace of Ganondorf violating the princess.

The man on top of her was _himself_.

Link wanted to turn away, horrified at the bewildering, maddening sight. Though, his eyes were locked, unable to look away, gazing at the horrendous act being performed. It was he who was furiously thrusting himself into the princess, as Zelda lied there almost lifeless, her eyes blank as she occasionally blinked.

He was witnessing himself debauch her.

_You are just like me._

Grasping at his ears, Link closed his eyes compactly, taking several stumbling steps backwards, shaking his head as Ganondorf's words haunted his thoughts.

_Your selfishness will destroy the kingdom, as mine had._

The child, the illegitimate child. The princess's reputation. The Lon Lon Ranch's business.

He was him. He was just like him.

_...Just. Like. Me._

Yet, Link continued to shake his head, his neck aching from the intensity of his denial, as he fell to his knees now, a cry of anguish fleeing his mouth.

"No!" he wailed. "No! I am not! I am not you!"

Tears drenched his cheeks, his veins at his wrists boiling, his face beginning to turn dangerously red. His body was shaking fiercely, perilously.

"I am not you! _I am not you!_"

With those final words, Link released an intense, ear-splitting scream, and almost too quickly his body began to transform. A bright, gleaming red light had engulfed him, and when he opened his eyes, they glistened a menacing, vile crimson.

He roared now, like a beast, his body growing monstrously- changing, deforming. His arms and legs lengthened, growing bulkier, harder. His face transitioned into an atrocious, gruesome form. His flesh darkened into an almost black hue, while spears appeared in his hands, which had transformed into hoofs.

Link bellowed, like an animal, grunting and wailing, a piece of the Triforce glowing at his left hand. He had become a pig -turned into a heinous, grotesque animal.

_We are the same._

He had become Ganon.

A tremendous gasp had evaded his throat as he sat up suddenly, a tremor to his heart, which caused him to clutch as his chest while he breathed heavily.

It had taken a while for Link to recompose himself, to catch his breath. His body trembled feverishly, as sweat poured down all along his face, his eyes wide and alert. Though, it was a long moment before he was able to process the fact that he was alone in his cell, where the princess had left him, and he realized that hallucinating exploit he had just experienced was only a dream.

As he grasped at his forehead, an intense breath of relief fled from his mouth. His thoughts were a chaotic mess in his mind, as the events of the dream continued to haunt him, every detail unforgotten.

Ganondorf...He had seen Ganondorf.

He _was _Ganondorf.

_You are just like me._

Groaning, Link's face winced in despair, laying down on the cold ground delicately, his breathing altering. It was such a terrible, frightening nightmare. And yet, it was so _true_. It scared him how accurate it was, how revealing.

He was just as vile as Ganondorf.

Though he did not use magic or corruption to hurt others, he was still being led by his selfishness, just like the sinister rogue before him. How could he call himself wielder of the Master Sword, when he possessed no traits of a hero any longer?

His desire for love at such a young age drove him to hurt others, and he had tried to justify his actions, yet none were justifiable. Just like the scoundrel, he was destroying the kingdom. His naivete and foolishness was costing him now, and more was at stake than broken hearts.

He could no longer be a man for his own satisfaction. He had been a coward all this time, and now he needed to step up to his actions, and face every consequence for them. Link refused now to be given a freedom he did not deserve, to make alliances solely to save himself.

The duel was approaching, and he knew what to do.

He was going to drop his sword.

* * *

**A/N: OMG this chapter took me FOREVER! It was very difficult to write, so I hope you all like it =) I would like to thank my reviewers Woodlandbeed and Kirbilius Clausius for presenting the idea of the "Ganondorf Dream." You guys freaking rock, and this story is a lot better because of it. =)**


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter Sixteen_

He had lost track of time itself, as the dungeon was constantly dark.

Link knew that no more than two days could have passed, yet the dreary bleakness of his cell was taunting him, as were his frequent, never ending thoughts concerning the duel.

The duel, that is, with the pregnant princess.

The one he was planning to purposely forfeit.

And yet, even though he believed that he had finalized his choice, Link was still uncertain of this outcome. He would succumb and die by Zelda's hand, a fate that did not appear redeeming for the Hero of Time. She would never have her proper closure, or perhaps this would allow her to. Whole heartedly, Link was confused.

He didn't want to hurt her; he knew that this duel was potentially dangerous for the child. Yet, Zelda had presented the method of dropping their blades as the losing disposition, making this battle now one of skill and concentration.

It had always been difficult for Link to be the only one with such vivid memories of another time, another place, another life. Navi was the sole other individual who had experienced the madness with him, and without a word, she vanished.

Within, he still felt like that lost child, searching for his fairy. He was not a hero here; his name was not known throughout Hyrule, and no stories would be told of him.

Except for his violation of the princess.

He was not the one to violate her, they both were aware of that. She had been violated by countless men at Gerudo Valley, and yet they had not torn her heart as Link had. She _gave_ him herself, and he took her mercilessly. His lust and infatuation had led him to her that night. He had convinced himself that he loved her, because of one memory. One single, plaguing memory.

_Now it is time for me to make up __for my mistakes...You must lay the Master Sword to rest and close the Door of Time..._

A sudden, fierce pain shooting at his chest, Link moaned aggressively, the sad, delicate tone of Zelda's distant voice echoing in his mind.

_However, by doing this, the road __between times will be closed..._

Tears stung his eyes, but he refused to release them, instead closing them compactly.

_Now, go home, Link. Regain your lost time! Home...where you are supposed to be...the way you are supposed to be..._

Instantly, almost painfully, the image of the princess taking the ocarina to her mouth took over his mind, consuming his thoughts. Link could see nothing else but that picture, that memory. Even his sight was blinded when he forced his eyes open once more, and could only see Princess Zelda.

Why did this hurt him? Why had it pierced his heart? Why couldn't he breathe now, as he pressed his palms against the freezing floors with exasperation, tears streaming down his cheeks furiously, passionately?

He couldn't control it now, could not stop the flow of countless memories, reminiscing with a fever to his forehead, a heaviness to his breath.

He had put the sword back in the stone. He was young again, a child again. And his emotions returned with him, confusing him, bewildering his mind. And that compelled him to see her, to see her immediately. He didn't know why, couldn't understand, but he felt it, deep within him. He needed to see her.

She turned around when she sensed him, and never had she looked more relieved.

_You are already leaving this land of Hyrule, aren't you? _

_Even though it was only a short time, I feel like I've known you forever._

_I'll never forget the days we spent together in Hyrule..._ _And I believe in my heart that a day will come when I shall meet you again..._ _Until that day comes, please..._

_Take this..._

She had presented him the Ocarina of Time, and there lurked a sadness in her eyes as she did so, a tremble to her hand as she held the instrument to her lips.

_I am praying...I am praying that your journey be a safe one._

_If something should happen to you, remember this song..._

And there she taught him the Song of Time, a melody he swore he would always remember her by.

He left her that day, seven years ago, after warning her and the king of Ganondorf, after he believed he had set matters _right_ in Hyrule. He left to look for Navi, and he was absent for a while, searching, trying to make sense of his existence now that he was not the hero that Hyrule needed. He left to find himself, and when he failed at this mission, he came running back to her.

It had always been about the Princess, everything. Link never truly realized it, never understood why he felt at home in Hyrule, why he was so comfortable sneaking illegally into the castle to see her as much as he could, why trying to _make_ himself a hero did not seem as such a priority to him whenever he was around her.

Perhaps, however, he had grown too comfortable. For, as he grew, he came to see her less, and spent more time living a reckless, passionate life. Link had always found himself searching for trouble, calling it _adventure. _

His only meaningful tale was his search for Navi. And now, his quest for himself.

When Zelda had been absent for that year to train with the Gerudo, Link began to spend more time with Malon at her father's ranch. They had always been close friends, and she was delighted to hear of his adventurous exploits. He didn't know how it happened, how he had first kissed her, held her, professed a desire for a relationship that was more than friendly. It happened all while Zelda was gone. His loneliness had played a part. He didn't realize how much he missed her.

And it had hit him with a strong, fervent feeling when he saw her again. And every time he did look at her, the boy would see two different portraits of the girl. She was the princess- the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom. Yet, here, she seemed unaware of it. She was also a skilled fighter: in one place, a practitioner of the Sheikan style, and here, the Gerudo. To him, it seemed she was _this_ Zelda and _that_ Zelda, and he wasn't sure which one he was in love with.

However, she was still _Zelda_.

One had sent him back. The other was perhaps going to kill him.

One was rebuilding Hyrule without him, the other was going to raise his child on her own.

And yet, they _both _loved him.

She was one entity, only one. He forced himself to believe it. He knew she loved him, was at last aware of all the pain he had caused. And now, through his painful, bloodcurdling memories, he knew how he truly felt towards her, what propelled him to act so foolishly, selfishly.

Young love was untamed, unpredictable, and dangerous.

His heart was a weapon, to others and towards himself.

She hated him, she loved him. She wanted her pain to end. And for the first time in his life, he felt cowardly, afraid to face not his feelings, but _hers_. Both girls'.

How would the duel end? He wasn't quite sure if the outcome was up entirely to _him_.

"Get up, young man. The princess has summoned you."

Lady Impa had arrived for him, repeating her procedure of tying his wrists once more, as she led the boy out of the dungeons. At last, Link was able to perceive that it was, in fact, daylight, and by the sound of the birds above them chirping, he estimated that it was perhaps mid-morning.

Impa was uncannily stiff and silent as she led him to the courtyard outside the castle, now accompanied by several guards marching behind them. There was a slight increase to the tempo of the beating of his heart, as he witnessed the large, circular open space of grasses, encircled by guards, while a multitude of people had gathered around, some standing, others seated as an audience. All have come to watch the princess duel her lover.

Hadn't she wanted to keep this matter private? To not shame herself, or the child? It seemed that there was no point to the idea anymore, anyway. Link had refused her hand in a political marriage of convenience, and any child of theirs would now be declared a bastard.

The child. _His_ child.

Link only fell deeper into his trap of guilt and fear as the guards had taken him personally, Impa departing from his side. He watched her walk away from him steadily, observed her figure begin to disappear in the distance. He didn't know what to think, could not process every frantic thought running wild in his head. Harshly, one of the armed man had taken his wrists, slashing the rope there. He when then handed a sword, rather aggressively, and the blade felt suddenly very heavy and stiff to him.

"The princess has allowed you time to practice, if you find it necessary."

At the guard's words, Link held up the blade in the sunlight, a nervous twitch to his lip as he gandered at the intimidating gloss of the weapon. He took in one, careful breath.

"No...it is alright. I do not need it."

And with that testimony, he was taken once more, a guard grappling each of his shoulders, now being led towards the center of the open field, until at last they pushed him to his designated spot, leaving his side, allowing him to stand alone.

The crowd was loud, anxious. Timidly, Link glanced around the area, a sweat forming at his forehead, slowly traveling down his face. His muscles tensing, body trembling, he faced forward carefully, and there he saw her approach him, and this somehow terrified him in ways unexpected.

Nabooru was with her, and it seemed Impa's intended station was to be by the princess's side. They walked with the girl, speaking to her, and Nabooru had at one point stopped the young fighter and placed her hands on her shoulders delicately, her lips moving, but to Link, making no sounds. At was at this time when Impa handed the princess a blade identical to his, and with a respectable bow, the older women left the lady's side.

It was the two of them left in the capacious fighting area now, and Zelda had turned her body to face him, the grip on her sword fierce and quivering.

Her hair had been tied up now, again in the style of the Gerudo, with even a large jewel placed in the ribbon. Oddly, the girl wore tight breeches, once more revealing the full shape of her legs, as well as her drastic curves. Slim, blacks boots were adorned on her feet, as her torso was plated with metal, an apparent means to protect her stomach.

With a dark, bloody red painted on her lips, Zelda's eyes widened as she stared at Link, her grasp on the hilt of the blade tightening, a fierce crimson overcoming her cheeks. He didn't know what to make of her expression, how to interpret the gleam in her eyes. Link had never seen her like this before: so unreadable. She was concealing her emotions from him effectively now, forcing herself to be indifferent, and it frightened him how she was thus far succeeding.

He had become lost in her presence, unable to look away, unsure of how to feel. He was vaguely aware of when the duel began, and he would have not noticed if the princess hadn't begun immediately charging towards him.

Even with the Hylian sword, she appeared as a Gerudo in action, a barbaric trait to her method as she lifted her blade with both hands, aiming for his own.

With a leap, Link was suddenly brought back into this reality, realizing where he was, swiftly raising his rapier and blocking her attack with the fuller of his sword.

There, they both struggled for a moment. With all her strength, Zelda pushed her blade against his, causing him to now hold the grip of his with both hands, trying to balance her force. He noticed her body shaking madly, a grunt leave her throat.

A part of him urged Link to lessen his resistance, to go along with his plan and allow Zelda to win. And yet, it was then when their eyes locked, as she raised her face to meet his gaze, and there he saw her release the emotion in her visage, her pupils glittering, her jaw clenched in pain.

She pulled back with a jump, now lifting the blade over her head.

Again, she charged at him, and he swiftly dodged her, his capability to breathing leaving him.

The girl was all over the place, and many times Link was successful in blocking her swings, but yet he held himself back, refused to strike her in return, continuing to leap and dodge, block and run.

Over and over, Zelda repeatedly clashed at his blade, several times attempting to hit the cross-guard of his sword, yet pulling back before she could actually do it. There was a viciousness about her he had never seen until now, even during their last encounter. As much as she wanted to hit him, to take her rapier and smash it against his to the point where it flew from his grasp -as it seemed that he was _giving_ her that chance- she did not.

And now, she jumped away from him, running backwards, creating a distance between them.

Defensively, Zelda held her sword, her body positioned in a charging stance, her chest rising and falling dramatically, while her eyes narrowed and lips parted in his direction.

He watched her stare him down, his heart pounding furiously, a sudden lightheaded feeling over-taking him. With a gulp, he as well lifted his blade, seeing his reflection in the fuller, the sight of his own nervous expression fretting him.

Yet, to her anticipation, he did not charge at her. Instead, he simply waited, lingered for her to come to him, to hit his sword mightily, and claim her victory.

And at this, the young girl roared, running to him frantically, and instead of striking him, she kicked her foot at his waist, sending him on his back, pinning him down.

It was a move no one expected. A delicate gasp arose in the crowd, as Zelda sat herself atop of the fallen young man, locking her knees at his hips, holding the grip of her sword with a trembling fist. The boy's weapon remained in his possession, as he weakly clutched the hilt with his left hand, his arms extended, appearing to drop it at any given moment.

And they both stared at each other, directly, and Zelda would not allow him to turn away from her.

"You are _holding back _from me!" she bellowed into his face, her teeth chattering.

Remaining silent, however, Link's eyes glistened as he merely gazed at her.

At his stillness, a furious grunt escaped the girl's throat, in which she slammed her left fists into his chest.

"You coward! You damn coward! You are going to get up, and you will face me!"  
Howbeit, he spoke nothing, and at that she crossed her arm to hold his left hand, making sure the blade remained in his grasp.

"The battle is not over yet! It is not done!"

She seemed desperate now, shaking her head violently, a quaver in her discord. "I will not let you claim your own defeat! Compose yourself! Oh, _why won't you speak_?"

Flinching beneath her weight, Link groaned gently, allowing his body to remain perfectly motionless, a delicate sigh leaving his mouth.

"I am quiet, because I am thinking of the Song of Time."

At his careful words, her lips parted in a mixture of shock and disgust, intrigue and anguish. Heavier she pushed herself on him, her light weight not seeming to hurt him, yet she continued to squeeze her knees more firmly at his torso, a tremble to her exhale.

The princess could not respond to his statement, unknowing of what to say, how to react. At her silence, he continued now, to tell her everything that plagued his mind, to confess to her what truly rested within his heart.

"The Song of Time...whenever I hear it, think of it, imagine it, I am reminded of you."

Pressing her lips together firmly, there was a flare to her nostrils, her grasp on his hand tightening, making sure he would not release his blade.

"I remember when you taught it to me...Do you remember, Zelda?"

Slowly, several languid tears fell down her cheeks, her eyes glistening as he spoke, yet her whole body tensing at his words, her face filled with anguish.

"You taught me, and I never forgot it. I could never allow myself to. Your image is entrapped within the melody...and I'm thinking of it now...to, to remember."

His voice quavered as he testified, a sadness to his tone. It hurt her to hear him speak, his account aching her heart, suffocating her.

"Goddesses, Zelda, I have _never_ experienced sudden a maddening passion like this, with anyone but you."

She shook her head, however, angrily.

"Stop! Just stop it!"

Even at her order, he persisted, unable to stop himself from confessing, saying everything he felt he needed for her to here at that moment.

"I would leave you, Zelda. Like a selfish, foolish child. And when I would fail, I came back to you. I always found myself coming back to you. And I only went to Malon because, because you weren't there for me to, me to..."

Trailing off, Link could not find the voice to carry on, choking back his own sobs, trying to maintain any level of calmness he was clinging onto.

Zelda's tears streamed down her face like a raging river, her brows arched, lips moving with uncertainty. As he spoke, she continuously shook her head, wanting to doubt him, praying he was lying to her. But, she had taken the young man in his weakest, most vulnerable moment. He was _crying_ now, softly, and this only made the frail princess wail more.

"I don't...I don't believe you!"

As she looked down at him, a tender pout overcame his bottom lip. Releasing his hand, Zelda gripped at the collar of his white shirt within his tunic, lifting his neck slightly off the ground. Their faces were dangerously close, each of their breaths hitting the others' face passionately.

"I know you don't believe me," he then said to her, a tear tickling his cheek. "But I wanted to tell you of this memory that has been inwardly plaguing me for years. That I do not have many memories, or ones that I keep sacred. But my thoughts of you, and that song, they are everything to me. And curse me to have not comprehended this sooner."

It was at that moment when his fingers loosened at the grip, and immediately Zelda panicked, grabbing his hand, while lifting her sword-wielding right hand and bringing the edge of her blade to the flesh of his neck.

Time seemed to stop all of a sudden. The multitude of frightened gasps that arose from her sudden move only faded into a dull background, and now all that existed was Link and Zelda, her teeth clenched as she held him at her mercy now, the blade feeling icily cold on his skin.

Their breaths were heavy and loud, an uncanny stillness between them. With every breath, the princess's shoulders moved in rhythm, her gaze focused upon his, their eyes locked.

Unable to even blink, Link glared at the princess with wide, trembling eyes, feeling the sword slightly slice his neck, squinting at the delicate pain.

It was difficult for him to maintain his breathing, yet he found the strength within him to speak, his words coarse as they left his mouth.

"You win. You...You are free to do as you please with me."

Though, her face soaked in her own sorrow, Zelda shook her head violently, her ponytail swinging behind her.

"Shut up! I will kill you right now! I swear I will!"

Yet, his stare at her was gentle, his lips curved downwards.

"You...You have every right."

She roared at his remark, gnashing her teeth with fervor. "You are a fool, a coward! I hate you, Link! I hate you with the depth of my soul!"

The words were poison to her lips as she said them, causing her to sob louder, harder, more unbearably. With madly trembling arms, she kept the blade at his throat, and still his expression towards her had not changed. Why was he doing this? Why would he no longer fight for his freedom?

Pressing the surface of the rapier down on his neck, she heard him gasp softly, noticing the thin line of blood appearing on his throat. She glared into his eyes, fiercely, viciously. She wanted to break him, but ultimately, she broke herself.

_And I believe in my heart that a day will come when I shall meet you again..._

There was a twitch to her shoulder suddenly, her eyes squinting in from the brief reminiscence.

He came back to her. Always, he came to her.

And now he would die for her, by her.

_Even though it was only a short time, I feel like I've known you forever._

_I'll never forget the days we spent together in Hyrule..._

In the back of her mind, she could _hear_ it, the Song of Time, the melody playing harmoniously, haunting her soul.

Closing her eyes harshly, Zelda bit down on her bottom lip, and she could taste her own blood now, tears streaming down her face, the blade still pressed to the boy's throat.

She remembered now, more vividly, painfully. She recalled a young boy in a tunic, giving him the Ocarina of Time, how happy she was to see him, and how desperate he seemed to see her.

_Remember this song..._

And at last, a fierce cry escaped her throat, tasting the salty tears as they fell into her mouth. And with all the strength and might she could maneuver, Zelda removed the blade from his neck, holding it up for a moment, staring helplessly at the sparkle it created under the sunlight.

And then, with one final sweep, she harshly threw the sword to the ground.

And a moment later, Link released his.

Before he could take a moment to process what had just occurred, Zelda plummeted herself completely on top of him, burying her face into his chest, bawling against him.

She appeared fragile and defenseless in his embrace, as he had carefully lifted his arms to hold her gently, lying with her on the grasses, as she feverishly cried against him, her small hands grappling his tunic.

At that moment, she was no longer a fierce Gerudo warrior, a girl playing Queen, or a woman out for vengeance.

For, in the tenderness of this moment, she was Zelda -the innocent nine year old girl who had given him the ocarina, who was stripped of her dignity from various men...including himself.

There the two swords lied beside them, the princess's the first to have dropped.

And with that action, she had given him his freedom.


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter Seventeen_

Even after six months, he had not gotten accustomed to the new attire.

There was something about the stiffness and awkwardness of shoulder pads that didn't appeal to him, as well as the the overindulgence of intricate designs on his long doublet coat. Even the belt around his waist seemed too lavish for him even still, and his dark orchid pants were not quite fitted right on him, the shine of his black, knee-high boots seeming rather distracting as well.

And to his own amusement, the thick smell of cologne emitting from his body was beginning to stifle him.

His hair was combed properly, his bangs continuing to fall in front of his face, while the back of his hair was tied back neatly. To his dismay, the maidens had made it a ritual to powder his face every morning, finding _some _excuse just to compliment him on his eyes.

Yet, this day, his appearance seemed especially important, as he stood before the king at his throne timidly, a very pregnant Zelda standing beside his highness.

He had bowed, respectably, before the royal family, kneeling primly, with a gentle acceleration to the rhythm of his heart beat. The boy dared not look up, almost tempted to completely close his eyes, a heave to his breath now.

Why was it so silent? He felt that he was breathing to loudly, her nervousness too noticeable. He gulped then, yet instantaneously regretting the action, a paranoia succumbing him. Could they hear his every miniature noise? Was that why this process was being delayed so?

Subtly, he then heard the slash of a sword being drawn, and with a deep, concentrated breath, he forced his eyes upwards, a glitter in his pupil, as he witnessed the king rise from his chair, holding the blade prominently in his right hand, bringing it down towards the boy's head.

"Young man," began his majesty languidly, halting the rapier before it touched golden blonde hair."

There was an uncanny stillness for a moment, as the king stood there with a timidness consuming him. Yet, with a shift of his brow and a intense shrug of his shoulders, he began once more.

"Prince Link."

At his address, the boy plummeted his eyes downwards once more, a solemn expression overcoming his visage.

Harkinian's voice had then become fuller, huskier, letting the edge of the blade rest against Link's hair, a sudden firmness in his grip. And gingerly, he then traced the blade atop of the boy's head, creating the shape of a triangle.

"On behalf of Hyrule, by the grace of the three sacred goddesses Din, Nayru, and Farore, I the King, in the name of the Triforce, hereby knight thee. Arise, Sir Link."

With wobbly legs from his over-excitement, Link tried as hard as he could to contain himself as he stood, bowing before the king who had knighted him. A bashful smile had claimed his lips as he excepted the rapier from the man of authority's hand, glaring at the glistening blade as if it were adorned in diamond.

"With deepest thanks, your majesty."

Harkinian, however, chuckled, carefully sitting back onto his throne, a pleasant grin on his lips.

"I have been waiting to do that since you were a little hellion running around my daughter's garden." At the mention of her name, both men looked at the short, round-bellied girl leaning against the king's massive seat.

And Link's eyes locked on her.

Perhaps his gaze was rude and improper, yet the freshly knighted prince could not contain himself, as his grasp on the hilt of the sword suddenly became very weak, forcing him to rest his arm from the heaviness of it.

Zelda looked at him as well, rather intently, a neutral expression claiming her visage. Of course, though, emotions blazed within the pupil and irises of her eyes, her dark pink lips slightly pouting.

Her stomach was growing increasingly larger, as she neared the closure of her seventh month being with child. Because of this, the young princess would no longer wear corsets until the child was born, and thus her dresses were less lavish around the area of her abdomen.

She was, however, still the loveliest creature in all of Hyrule, it seemed, with a glow about her that melted his heart and burned his throat.

That beautiful creature was his wife.

The princess had lost the duel between them six months ago, handing the young man his freedom. And he had taken that freedom, seeing the same requited, passionate love she shared for him equal to his for her, and asked her to marry him.

It was not a choice of convenience, guilt, or duty. It was a decision based on love.

And thus, he had become a Prince Consort.

And the now recovered king had just knighted him.

Getting adjusted to castle life was not an easy transition for the young boy. The first few weeks were _horrid_ and he could not see why so many individuals dreamed and longed for a life within the monarchy. He felt like a living, breathing handsome doll at times, and still this heavy cologne was choking him.

The clothes were handsome, but uncomfortable. And proper mannerisms and propriety were not a simple art to master. Since the wedding of the young couple, Impa had been watching him closely, teaching him the ways of the castle, how to be a prince, a gentleman.

The king, however, was not as strict as the princess's Lady, and that alone seemed to ease Link a bit. And the princess...goddesses, he grew more and more in awe of her with each passing hour.

And that was when he noticed the slight, upwards curve to her lip.

Leisurely, she went to the tall, lean young man, her gaze upwards towards his face. And with her stare never leaving his, she curtseyed respectably.

"My lord, your _majesty_."

There was something rather taunting to her discord, in a seemingly playful teasing manner, and before she walked away and out of the king her father's throne room, she daintily stood on the tips of her toes, pressing her mouth against his ear.

"I do pray you come visit my bed chambers tonight."

Lifting both his brows, a blush overcame his cheeks.


	18. Chapter 18

**WARNING: Two married teenagers alone in a room. Mad sex will ensue. Thar be warned.**

* * *

_Chapter Eighteen_

It was odd how even a married couple had separate chambers.

And that servants needed to always accompany him whenever he wanted to sleep with his wife.

Five men had followed him to Zelda's room, uncomfortable with their company considering he wore black hosen and an open robe, revealing the nakedness of his lean torso. It was even awkward as one of the male attendants knocked on the princess's door, and eagerly awaited for her to answer.

They hadn't departed until _after_ he entered the room and locked the door. And even then, he still suspected they lingered for a moment.

However, Link's focus had vanished from the awkward young men, as his absolute concentration rested upon the beautiful young girl who had allowed him inside.

His lips hard parted, a gentle gasp escaping his throat, his back against the woods of the massive door now, his fingertips pressing on the glossy finish. There was a soft, gentle smile to her clean lips, as the princess in her white gossamer gown stood daintily on the tips of her toes, embracing his cheeks with her palms, ascending her lips to his.

At first, Link's body froze at her heated gesture, his body numbing at her touch. How did she always seem to have this effect on him? It was this exasperated lush that melted through his soul, and this occurred just by the contact of her mouth.

Delicately, he eased into her lock, wrapping his arms around her waist tenderly, carefully pushing her against him now, delving his mouth deeper into her own.

Enticed by the moan trapped within her mouth, his hands lowered to her plump derriere, and with a firm squeeze he lifted the lady from the ground, in which she detached her mouth from his briskly, a tiny yelp emerging from her throat.

With nonstop giggles between the both of them, Zelda sloppily wrapped her legs around his waist, and with a stumble -which seemed to amuse them- he carried the girl feverishly to her bed, laying her carefully at the center of the large mattress as if she were a delicate doll. However, for a moment there, she had refused to untangle her legs around him, playfully holding on.

She appeared as a small, petite goddesses lying atop her sheets, a tender pink flush to her cheeks, her palms placed gently on the dramatic curve of her stomach. Hastily Link removed his robe, crawling into bed with her now, his body hovering over the small girl.

There was a pleasant sleekness to his figure, while his breath was heavily hitting her face, warming her. With a long, deep inhale, she took in the strong fragrance of his body, enjoying the fierce aroma. His knees had bent between her thighs, his mouth plummeting to her neck, kissing her skin feverishly.

Pleasurably, Zelda smiled, her eyes closing and a delicate moan fleeing her throat as she relaxed into his embrace, feeling herself sink into the bed while his mouth messily grazed along her neck. His excitement was apparent, as he traveled down her body now, kissing towards her collar bone.

Embracing his head, she began to get a little squirmish on the bed.

Slowly, she opened her eyes. "...Link?"

He had not ceased kissing her, but merely replied through his occupied mouth. "Hmmm?"

Taking a moment to relish in his heated touch, she spoke again, this time her hands resting on his shoulders. "Link, can I speak to you...briefly?"

Carefully, the boy raised himself, his face very close to hers. "Is something wrong? Did I, did I hurt you?"

Swiftly, she shook her head, now sitting up with a hunch to her back, causing Link to cautiously sit beside her. As her palms gently caressed her belly, Link grazed his hand over her back, a slight pout to his lip. He inwardly fretted at her silence.

"Is there something wrong with the baby?"

She looked up towards him with a faint smile. "Of course not."

"Then why do you look so sad?"

Zelda flinched at his words, suddenly shifting her focus down to the bedsheets, a sigh fleeing her mouth. Gingerly planting a kiss to her shoulder, the princess tilted her head slightly, tracing a circle on her stomach.

"Would you be upset...if I told you that whenever we are together...I think about what happened...to me?"

Building up the courage, she looked up to his face, her eyes ample and wet, the blue of her irises glistening with pent up tears. He noticed a tremble to her lip, as her words seemed to unsettle him a bit.

"I...I don't know what to say," he frowned.

Tenderly, she turned away from him, sighing once more. "I know it is over now...and that since I confessed to Impa and my father, Nabooru is in the process of punishing the women responsible, as the Hylian army is being investigated. But..."

Trailing off, Zelda took hold of the blankets, pulling them up to her chest protectively, a delicate shudder to her frame. Link was unsure of how to respond to such a tender topic, as all he could do was massage the back of her neck affectionately, an act -he had learned- that she very much enjoyed.

The princess seemed to ease at his touch, her body becoming less stiff, exhaling lightly now.

"It doesn't feel the same, however," she argued with herself. "I rather much fancy it now. Yet, I still cannot rid those memories from haunting my mind...and sometimes I fear that those fantasies will happen again."

Turning to her side, Zelda gazed up towards her young husband longingly, a deep sadness impressed in her visage. "Have I upset you?"

Link smiled gently, cupping her cheek and stroking her face. "Of course not."

Yet, she frowned. "You do know I love you."

"I would never doubt it."

Taking hold of his wrist, she gently removed his palm from her face, bring his hand to her lips now, beginning to kiss his knuckles.

"Concerning sex...I always feel that I am at the mercy of another."

She continued to kiss his hand, until at last she held it to her neck, nuzzling her cheek against it. Though, a sudden jolt of bizarre inspiration had taken over Link, as he extended his free palm towards her, holding her chin so that he may lift her gaze to meet his. Slowly, and tremblingly, her eyes opened amply.

Sighing lightly, he chose to allow the loveliness of her face to soak into him for a moment, studying the beauty of her visage. A lump seemed to form in his throat, a gentle acceleration to his heart beat.

"Tonight, I will be at _your_ mercy."

A soft gasp had fled her mouth, her eyes widening at his offer, as all she could do for that moment was gawk immensely towards him, a nervous yet tremendously excited churn in her stomach. She watched he be began to lay himself down on the bed, his eyes never wandering from hers, his head gently against the pillow, his body seeming limp and vulnerable.

Her heart was beating furiously now, as a fierce and almost unbearable enthusiasm had consumed her, in which she hurried climbed atop of the young man, locking her knees at his hips securely, running her palms down his hosen covered thighs.

Without almost any hesitation, the girl plummeted her mouth to his, embracing his cheeks as she did so, his arms wrapping around her back, allowing her to kiss him fervently. Her lips were sloppy against his, wet and quivering. Feverishly, she glided her mouth along his, swerving and parting her lips to give him access inside.

And almost too quickly, she then pulled away from him, her back straight as she sat atop the young man, studying the sight of him breathless, a sudden constant twitching beginning to occur at the center of her body.

Hastily, the princess grasped the ends of her night gown, pulling it over and off her body, until at last she was completely bare, allowing him to look directly at the beauty of her nudity, the radiance of her milky, pale flesh.

She noticed a redness claim his visage, a dark tint of crimson to his cheeks, and a broadness of his eyes. Observing the apparent rise and fall of his chest, long strands of her blonde hair fell in front of her face, in which her locks lightly brushed his chest.

Carefully, Link had lifted his hands to rest his palms on her round stomach, caressing her abdomen adoringly. Lowering herself until she was lightly on top of him once more, Zelda descended her mouth to his breast, releasing her tongue to taste his skin, gliding the slick wetness along his flesh.

Goddesses, he moaned lightly at her action, sinking his fingers in her scalp, embracing the silky thickness of her hair. She smelled so wonderful, so fierce, and as she pulled away from him once more, he knew that she was taunting him. And he could not get enough.

There was a ferocity in her gaze, a fervency he had never seen. He was tortured by the rise and fall of her chest, the gentle shake of the swells of her bosoms. The bump on her belly seemed to make her even more beautiful, irresistible, and he could feel himself throbbing through his hosen as she squeezed her knees more tightly against him.

He wanted to touch her, taste every part of her body, but yet he remained completely still, leaving the night's activities utterly up to her.

Breathing heavily, Zelda grinned at this freedom, enjoying the feel of her on top of him, the one in command of his body, his pleasure, her own satisfaction.

Cleverly, she snuck her fingers at the hem of his hosen, an intense excitement consuming her, and she noticed the very obvious twitch of his shoulder as she did so. Languidly, she lowered his covering, forcing the piece of clothing off of his body now, completely ridding him of any attire, and he simply lied there naked for her, in heat, in waiting. In desperateness.

She extended her back, pressing her elongated arms in front of him, her hands in fists as she pushed them against the bed. Hovering over him, her body moved carefully in rhythm from her breathing, in which he raised his neck to meet her face, the tips of their noses brushing against one another.

It was with one precise, intense thrust of her hips that allowed him to enter inside of her, in which an impassioned moan ventured from her mouth messily.

Her knees locked higher up on his torso now, her legs spread wider, as his face immediately clenched from the fervent entrance. Link was exhaling heavily, a stiffness to his frame, his eyes closing shut, his teeth biting down on his lip mercilessly.

Steadily, she had begun to rock against him, moving her hips freely in an undefined rhythm, feeling his palms embrace her back recklessly, imperceptibly moving his pelvis along hers. Much of her hair fell on his face, the golden blonde blinding him, as her long locks landed messily on the mattress.

She was moving rather aggressively, with a slow fierceness that forced him to groan beneath her. He allowed his hands to travel down the short, curvy length of her back, landing prominently on the full, round lump of her derriere. There, he aided her movements by pushing her forward, arching his back dramatically and lifting himself off the bed to meet her prolonged thrusts.

A stifled cry lied entrapped within her mouth, her body begin to glisten with sweat, her thighs aching from the movement of her hips. Violently, her heart pounded against her chest, her thoughts chaotic in her mind, her breathing rapid and fierce.

Swiftly, she gently pressed her torso on top of his, her belly lightly grazing his own. And with a passionate embrace of his face, she kissed his mouth savagely, continuing to move her hips forward, the arch of her back deep and curled.

Her first climax came fortuitously, beginning from her center, then absolutely consuming her entire entity. She has seemed to pause for a moment, her pelvic muscles contracting sharply, a quaver to her body. Her mouth had opened, her bottom lip trembling, yet no sound -not even a gasp- could flee from her throat. All the while, his breath burned the skin of her neck, the touch of his lips melting her.

His hands had grappled at her thighs, his fingers spread to openly embrace her flesh, to feel her slick, moist skin. She felt amazing against him, her small body like a package pouring with red hot, slanderous ecstasy.

It was to her surprise and satisfaction when Link suddenly raised himself off of the bed, his back hunched in a beautiful outward curve. At last, the princess had managed a sound, a sharp gasp fleeing her mouth, while his lean arms wrapped around her vigilantly, mightily.

Farther apart she opened her thighs, deepening the penetration, pushing herself further. Flinging back her lengthy hair, Zelda leaned back in his embrace, elongating her neck, giving him permission to devour her.

Instantly, she grasped his ankles, arching her back, the support of his arms keeping her from falling. Her hips continued to move, thrust against, a little more swiftly now, succumbing to the mad sensation.

Her body was an open canvas, a surface needed of exploration. Her breasts flattened along her chest before his face, and without hesitation he pressed his mouth against the rosy peak of her left bosom, feeling her nipple pucker underneath his tongue.

Intensely, she moaned in his caress, her body shuddering from the slickness of his tongue, the warm wetness of his mouth, the suppleness of his lips. Tenderly, he kissed her, sucking graciously at her nipple, causing her cheeks to flush a dazed pink.

He kissed down and away from her chest, burying his face gingerly on his stomach, planting smooth kisses on the bump, nuzzling his cheek against her abdomen.

Zelda felt her center begin to throb once more, a fierce passion taking over her, a maddening jolt captivating her body. It was an eruption of supernatural intoxication, one that consumed her complete being for several long, exaggerated seconds. Her whole body quavered, her muscles contracted, the clench of her jaw released.

And as she thrusted powerfully against him, Link could not help but allow himself to surrender to the passion as well.

Thus, the girl pried herself off of him.

And she lied with him on the large bed, their breathing in rhythm to one another.

For several lingering moments, man and wife remained silent, with only the sounds of their heavy, thick breaths filling the chamber. Slowly, though, Link stretched his arm over toward his young bride, resting his palm on her chest, and quickly she embraced it, kissing his knuckles. At her touch, he painfully shifted his neck to gander at her, noticing the eerily calm and happily serene expression on her face as she held his hand to her lips blissfully.

"Princess...you are a very _merciless_ girl."


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter Nineteen_

Why was he always called to these meetings?

They were not exactly meetings, either, but more like pointless appointments where even more pointless politics were discussed. He would never understand a single _word_ that the Hylian legislatures spoke, and neither did he seem to care...or even matter. He was, after all, a Prince _Consort_, as he was constantly reminded.

Link recalled another time he had been inside Impa's political chambers, when he was alone with the woman as she laid out the king's decree of punishment for him. That seemed to be a more delightful time than this.

It took him all the strength he could muster not to lean tiredly against the table, elbows and all.

Like his precious, future queen non-consort wife, Zelda.

She had shifted her gaze to Link, her back almost in a perfect horizontal line, resting lazily on the glossy surface of the table. A crafted smile curved her lips.

"Carry me to your chambers after this so I may ravish you."

Link chuckled.

"Sir Link!"

The boy nearly leaped out of his seat, as the room suddenly grew very silent, compared to the rather loud bustle of voices that had captured the area a mere moment ago. At a farther end of the table, Impa glared menacingly, tapping her fingers against the wood with agitation.

"What, may I presume, is so amusing to you, that you must interrupt a very vital discussion?"

At the beginning of his new residence at the castle, Link had paid heed to the lady's every word. Yet currently, he had gotten used to her presence and strictness, and he could only smile at her now, keeping his painfully perfect posture.

"Nothing, my lady. I am just anxious for this meeting to end so that I may take the princess and ravish her."

Without hesitation, Zelda sat up in her seat, grasping the edge of the table desperately, unable to contain her ferocious laughter. And also immediately regretting the words he had just spoken, and also rather relishing in them, Link smirked nervously. _Very_ nervously.

Why hadn't the silence fled yet? Did these men and women not have a sense of humor? The princess thought it was funny.

But, most apparently, Impa did not.

"Do we need to have _another_ personal conference with the king?"

Zelda's laughter continued to overpower the older woman's voice, and abruptly Link smacked his wife's thigh, which allowed her to cease instantaneously.

"Oh, of course not," he spoke, quite muffled through his massive grin.

"Now, if you will please behave yourself so that we may resume-"

Impa was cut off by the clamor of several speedy knocks to her door. Her index finger had been extended amidst her lecture and scolding towards the young prince, yet her hands went swiftly towards her lap, heaving a sigh.

Sharply turning her neck, she eyed one of the guards accordingly. "Answer that."

Nodding fervently, the armored man adhered to her command, gracefully taking the handle of the door and pulling it opened.

There stood a young maiden, one of the princess's.

However, the lower half of her body had been veiled from the height of the table blocking everyone's view of the mysterious woman. Timidly, she walked further inside, now revealing a small little girl holding her hand, a curly, girlish smile on her small, round face.

"The princess wishes to be with her parents."

Curiously, the child scanned the spacious room, and when she noticed the young royal couple seated beside each other, her vivid visage beamed.

With a high-pitched giggle fleeing her mouth, she pulled away from the maiden's grasp, running towards a graciously smiling Link, as he extended his arms out for her, and she ran happily into his embrace.

"Daddy!"

Nuzzling her blonde head against his chest, Link had lifted the tiny girl up, allowing her to sit on his lap, while she affectionately cuddled him.

Placing a kiss at the top of her head, he hugged her against him, smiling at the pleased sigh emitted from her mouth.

"Zellie, you little minx. I thought we told you to behave yourself for a few minutes...or hours."

At the sight of father and daughter, Zelda smiled, extending her arm to caress the little girl's hand.

"Aw, Link, she is only a child. How do you expect a little girl of three years to act?"

For a minute, they went back and forth, as Impa and the other legislatures sat at the table dumbfounded, all staring blankly at the couple.

Sighing, Impa smacked her palm against her forehead. "This is going to be a _long_ meeting."

"Daddy, I'm hungry."

"We'll take care of that in a minute."

"But, _Daddy_, I'm hungry."

"Well, you should have thought of that before you made the nurse bring you here."

"Okay, Daddy. I'm sorry."

Link couldn't help but smile sheepishly at the adorable bundle in his arms, yet trying his hardest to keep her as silent as he could. But the three year old seemed to have a lot on her mind. She remained quiet for only a brief moment.

"Daddy, why do you and Mommy look the same?"

For some reason, he flinched at that. "We don't look the same, Zellie."

"Yes you do. You both have yellow hair."

"Well, that doesn't mean we look the same."

"Oh. Okay."

The small princess was seated on his lap, solely on his left knee, as Link had began to bounce his leg gently, hoping to amuse her. Again, she was silent. Briefly.

"Daddy, why do me and Mommy have the same name?"

"Because it is tradition to name every Hylian princess Zelda."

"...So why do you call me Zellie all the time?"

"Because you are cuter."

And as Zelda had seemed completely oblivious to the side conversation, her eyes had turned away from Impa (whose lips were moving, but nothing sensible emerging) and glared coldly towards him. Yet, Link and the little girl smiled at her reaction.

"See? I told you you're cuter."

His smirk did not lost too long, as he soon felt the heel of his wife's shoe stab fiercely at his foot. And again...the smaller Zelda succeeded to talking.

"Daddy," she began once more in a soft, whimpering tone, tugging at the collar of his doublet, "can you kiss me?"

Ultimately, his heart warmed at the pout of the little girl's lip, and as she puckered, he planted a quick kiss at her mouth.

"Okay, Daddy. Close your eyes now so I could kiss you. And no peeking."

Though it was a strange game, he respected his daughter's request, gently closing his eyes and waiting. He knew something was wrong when he felt a sudden loss from weight on his lap.

When he lifted his eyes lids, he saw that she had scurried off of him.

"Damn the goddesses..."

Hearing her husbands silent curse, Zelda focused her dull attention towards him, lifting a perfectly plucked brow as she witnessed him begin to hastily look about his seat.

"Where's our daughter?"

He flinched. "She bamboozled me."

"Well, get up as discreetly as you can and find her before Impa realizes she's running about."

Nervously, the young prince gulped, carefully rising from his seat, and only garnering a couple of awkward glances as he snuck underneath the table. He could have sworn he heard the little girl's giggles.

Yet, as he crawled on his hands and knees, she was nowhere in sight. Reaching for the ends of Zelda's long, poofy dress, he pulled on the fabric arduously.

The nineteen year old princess slightly jumped up at the jolt of the tug, kicking her leg slightly to remove him from her. However, when that did not seem to gather her complete attention, he lifted her skirts and dove underneath her dress.

After a good moment, Zelda squirmed in her seat, a flush to her cheeks.

"Link...I don't think you'll find her _there_."

There was an eerie sternness to her voice, as she managed to maintain a hushed tone, trying to force her knees back together, as Link had so scandalously pried them apart and ran his mouth along her inner thigh. She could _feel_ him smile. With a huff, she kicked him aggressively.

And he landed on him bum painfully, hitting his head at the roof of the table, bumping into several legs and skirts of other legislatures.

Impa immediately took heed.

Before he knew it, the fuming Sheikan poked her head underneath the table, and scowled upon seeing the struggling prince. Bashfully, he smiled.

"_What_ are you doing?"

Sheepishly, Link hesitated to respond, quickly smoothing over the skirts of the princess, as it appeared obvious that he had lifted them. This only seemed to make the woman more enraged.

"I was...looking for the little princess."

"She just had one of the guards open the door for her to leave the room."

At her words, Link gasped, swiftly lifting himself to stand, yet hitting his head at the roof once again. With a squinted eye, he tenderly rubbed the abused area.

"Now I suggest you get up from under there, _your majesty_, and go tend to the princess."

He opened his mouth to speak, but perhaps Impa sensed his cleverness.

"The _younger _princess."

Rather briskly, he scrambled out from the cramped darkness, gathering many bleak stares from the political group as he scurried towards the door.

Of course, the boy managed to blow his princess one final kiss before fleeing the scene.

Now where could that child have run off to? The halls of the castle were swarmed with servants, maids, and guards, with no sign of the little Zelda.

Frantically, Link ran up to one of the passing maids, taking the lady by surprise, a prominent expression of panic in his face.

"What is it, your majesty?"

"Have you seen the princess?" he asked, then lowering his erect palm to signify the girl's short height. "My daughter?"

"Why, yes, of course. I believe I saw a servant escorting her to the King's chambers."

With a grunt, he smacked his hand against his forehead, dismissing the maiden. How had she convinced a servant to take her to the King? Usually the staff were much more strict regarding those matters. However, the little princess knew very well how to coax, and the clever girl of three years seemed to always get what she pleased.

Hurriedly, Link sprinted towards the king's chambers, yet did not discover the need to step inside. He had found little Zelda. And she appeared to have made a new friend.

"My name is Zelda. I'm a princess. The dresses I have to wear are really itchy, though. I have the same name as my mom, but my daddy likes to call me Zellie, because he says I'm cuter than my mommy. But I think my mommy is really pretty. I told my daddy that he and my mommy look alike because they both have yellow hair, but my daddy said that that doesn't mean they look alike. I have yellow hair too. I think I look like my mommy and daddy. Hey, you don't have yellow hair. Your hair looks red. I like red hair. I think it's pretty. Hi, I'm Zellie. What's your name?"

Goddesses, could that child talk for ages. And the moment Link witnessed the victim of her endless chat, his body numbed and froze at the sight.

The older woman appeared to be amused, a pleasant smile on her equally pleasant face, bending her knees to meet the small child's gaze, nodding along to every word she spoke. With one hand she held a hefty brown sack, while with the other, she moved strands of red hair away from her face.

"Why, hello, your majesty," she giggled. "I'm _Malon_."

Should he have taken a step closer? He felt like an idiot right now.

Zellie, however, seemed to delight in the revealing.

"Wow! That's a pretty name! I wish my name was Malon. I have the same name as my mommy. Zelda. And my daddy's name is Link. Aunt Impa calls him Sir Link sometimes, or Prince. And sometimes when no one else is around, she calls him a moronic consort."

He _knew_ he had to step in now.

"Zellie!"

Sneaking up behind the girl, Link dropped his palms on her shoulders, and she jumped back instantly. Spinning around, she saw the face of her father staring down at her, and a pout came to her lip.

"Hi, Daddy. Sorry I left. But it was really boring."

Then, she turned back around to face the intrigued redhead before them.

"This is Malon. She's my new best friend."

And as the young lady carefully rose, their eyes locked, and a tremor came over his body.

She looked exactly the same. Nothing had changed about her. Not the gleam in her eyes, or the curve of her lips, the wave of her hair. She was still as charming and beautiful as he remembered.

Except now, however, she appeared uncannily serene.

Respectably, she bowed before him. "It is a pleasure, your majesty."

His knees growing weak from anxiousness, Link nodded in reply. "Hello...Malon. How...do you do?" He was at a complete loss for words, as his throat was beginning to get sore, a slight crack to his voice.

"I am well, your highness," she replied, a little more stiffly. "I came to deliver the milk to the king on behalf of my father."

Again, he felt awkward. "Oh, is he...alright?"

"Of course. He was not feeling well today, so I am delivering on his behalf."

Link paused. "I...I have run into him a sparse amount of times...and I had told him to tell you of my...apologies and...um, greetings."

To his bewilderment, the young woman smiled, readjusting the sack over her shoulder. "And he has delivered those messages."

"And...the letters?"

"Yes. I received your letters."

This was it. He knew it now. He needed to apologize directly to the young woman, his former beau. As he had grown and matured over the years -as a father, husband, and person of royalty- he saw that it was the appropriate time to give Malon his deepest of apologies, for breaking her heart, and for acting so foolishly. Extending his index finger, Link parted his lips to speak.

"Wow, Malon. I like your ring. My mommy and daddy have rings like that."

Before he could utter a word, an amazed Zellie had marveled at the farm owner's daughter, reaching up to take her left hand and examine it with interest.

Lifting a curious brow, Link took a moment to examine the gold band on Malon's ring finger, slowly raising his gaze to stare at her directly.

"You've...you've married?"

Now she smiled vividly, revealing her lovely white teeth, a slight flutter to her lashes. "Yes. I have. Less than a year ago."

He needed several moments to allow this information to process in his mind, as he scratched at his forehead, flabbergasted.

"Why...congratulations." Slowly, a smile curved on his lips. "In all my sincerity, congratulations."

Again, she bowed. "Thank you, your majesty."

"Please, don't," he signaled her, chuckling. "I'm a consort, not the king. And, believe me, I am reminded of that everyday."

"Alright then," she spoke, bowing again, a little more sarcastically now, as she looked at his eyes tauntingly. "Thank you, _fairy boy_."

Broadly, he smiled, taking a bow as well. "In high regards, Miss Malon."

Daintily, little Zelda curtseyed. "Miss Malon!"

The gazes of the two adults had met yet again, and before Link could speak all that was on his mind to her, the door to the king's ruling chambers abruptly opened, and there one of the servants stood at the entrance.

"The king is ready to accept the purchase from the Lon Lon Ranch."

Almost simultaneously, Link and Malon shifted their necks over to the bellowing servant, and a frown had immediately formed on the young man's lips. Zellie felt his grasp on her shoulders tighten.

With a sigh, the beautiful redhead returned her attention to Link, shrugging her shoulders to adjust the weight of the bag.

"Well, Prince of Hyrule. It was nice to finally see you again."

Briskly, he bit his lip. "The pleasure was all mine."

Before turning to leave, Malon took one final look towards the miniature princess, reaching out to take her tiny hand and shake it briefly.

"It was wonderful meeting you, your majesty."

Merrily, the child with the ample cheeks grinned, giggling gleefully in her high-pitched tone. "Bye Malon! Please come again!"

The farm girl shot Link an interesting glance, her expression neutral.

She then entered the king's chambers.

For a moment, Link stood there, staring after the young lady, a slight foreboding feeling overtaking him. He had not had the chance to directly apologize to her, yet, it seemed that despite the unfortunate timing, matters between them seemed to be a lot less stiff now.

It eased him to see her well.

And it intrigued him to see her married.

Looking down at his silly daughter, the young prince grinned, lifting the girl up into his arms. She squealed in delight, wrapping her tiny arms around his neck, nuzzling her cheek against him.

"That was fun, Daddy. Let's make more friends."

He could only chuckle, leading her away.

The knock at the door had woken him up, and not the beautiful blonde sleeping next to him.

He noticed Zelda squirm a little in her sleep, the noise bothering her a bit, but not enough to get her out of her bed. She had pulled the bed sheets closer to her neck, as Link removed his arm that had been rested in an embrace around her, scrummaging the floor for his robe to cover his nakedness.

Rubbing his eyes, he went to the door, pulling it open with a heave, and allowing his eyes to become adjusted to the sudden burst of color when he saw Impa standing before him.

She was holding a sniffling Zellie.

At the provocative sight of him, the woman blushed, clearing her throat and gently bouncing the child in her arms.

"I did not...expect for you to be in here."

Link chuckled, the act interrupted by a yawn. "I come here when I'm summoned. And the princess seems to need frequent council."

Wrinkling her nose towards him, Impa frowned. "Please don't sketch disturbing images into my mind before I go back to bed. The maidens brought your child to me because she woke up crying. It seems that she needs the aid of a parent."

"Daddy, I had a really bad dream."

With his lips curved upwards, Link pouted, happily extended his arms to accept the lonely little girl. She clung onto him desperately, her chin length blonde hair tickling his chin. Rocking his daughter soothingly, he spot Impa a smile.

"Thank you, my lady. Have a good night."

Oddly, the Sheikan seemed at ease with his words, briefly bowing respectably in her night clothing.

"Sweet dreams, your majesty."

Your majesty? He wasn't used to the term coming from her lips directed towards him. Could it have been that the woman was beginning to enjoy his quirky presence in the castle through the last three and a half years? Link could only grin at Zellie as he pushed the massive door closed with his back, smiling towards her.

"Do you want to go to sleep, or do you want me to tell you a story out on the balcony?"

The child beamed, clasping her hands together exuberantly. "A story!"

Gently, he hushed her, rubbing his nose lightly against hers. "We have to be quiet," he directed, "because your mother is sleeping."

Obediently, Zellie nodded, as Link silently walked to the entrance of the balcony, opening the glass of the window to get them outside.

A tender gust of wind swept through them as they stepped outside of the bedroom, blowing strands of their hair gently. A soft sigh had escaped the princess's mouth, her head resting against her father's strong shoulder, her eyes heavy, while Link stared put at the dark, serene horizon.

"Daddy...what story are you going to tell me?" she yawned.

Link paused for a moment. "About the legend of the three goddesses who created the Triforce."

"Daddy! That's not a story! That's a boring old legend!"

At her complaint, Link chuckled, nuzzling his face against the top of her head, running his fingers through her straight hair.

"Well, what if I told you it was real, and that I once had one of the pieces of the Triforce?"

Whatever tired appearance she had, it was completely gone now, as the little princess looked up at her father with a disbelieving expression. "You're lying! You never had the Triforce!"

"I did, in fact," he argued gently with a smirk. "But I lost it...when I traveled back in time."

Zellie gasped, covering her cheeks with her palms as her eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"I am serious. Would you like to hear the story?"

Cheerfully, she nodded.

He then began to speak, formally telling her about the three mystical goddesses Din, Nayru, and Farore, but not too long into the tale, the little girl lost interest, now staring off towards the sky. She lingered in this matter for a moment, until her eyes suddenly widened immensely, the bright blue of her irises glimmering intensely.

A soft gasp fled her mouth as she pointed towards the starry sky. "Daddy, look!"

Stopping amidst his tale, Link's gaze followed his daughter's prominent finger, squinting his eyes at the target.

"What is it?"

"I see something! It's so bright!"

Tilting his head a bit, the young man attempted to carefully focus his gaze, and it took him a moment to concentrated on subject of his daughter's interest. A perplexed expression claimed his visage.

"Goddesses...what is that?"

The object could have been mistaken for a star at first, but slowly it appeared to come closer and closer, becoming an apparent, illuminating figure in the night's sky, glittering before them.

Link noticed several aspects of this entity, as it neared closer, fluttering daintily, sparkling in the moonlight.

An intense, fierce blue light radiated from the creature, and the flapping of its glistening wings became apparent.

Zellie clapped her hands happily, a giggle in her throat as she observed the spectacle. "It's a fairy! Wow!"

Link's reaction, however, was that of a man in shock, as a sudden numbness had captured his body, consuming him completely, causing his eyes to widen and his lips to part, every trace and ounce of color disappearing from his flesh.

"Goddesses," whispered the young prince. "It couldn't..."

For a while longer, the fairy fluttered in front of them, close enough for a visible spectacle, yet too far for any direct contact. The small blue creature seemed to dance in the gentle breezes of the winds, appearing radiant and beautiful, glittering wonderfully in the darkness.

Zellie watched in utter glee, a large smile implanted on her lips. Yet Link stared with a horror and bliss that could not be described. He didn't know whether to cry or remain still, scream or say nothing at all. He had waited ten years for this moment, for some sort of closure.

And in swivels against the wind, the fairy flew towards them, and the young princess marveled as the creature dived at her father, landing gracefully atop of his nose.

At that moment, the rest of the world seemed not to exist to him. He felt the tiny hands of the fairy embrace his flesh, and through narrowed eyes, he was able to soak in the features of her tiny face, a quaver taking over his body.

"Navi..." he breathed, and he noticed a smile to her.

Quickly, the shimmery lady pecked at his nose, kissing him swiftly before she began to ascend away from him once more, the soft sounds of her nymph like giggles haunting him as he witnessed her flip and glide against the winds, her bright wings flapping wondrously, as his mind was left bewildered, yet satisfied.

"Daddy, that was amazing," breathed the princess, cuddling against him as they watched the fairy fly away into the horizon, until they could no longer see her.

Exhaling deeply, Link felt a chill take over him, the tempo of his heart beat beginning to increase at the events that had just occurred.

At last, he felt his quest was complete. He had received his delicate closure, and no longer did he feel like that lost child who had been hopelessly searching for his companion for so many years.

She had found _him_, and perhaps had been searching for him all this time as well. But yet, maybe she always knew where he was, had been waiting for the right moment, for his right of passage, until she could at last unveil herself one final time, to give him the goodbye he had desperately yearned for a decade.

Glancing downwards at the little girl in his arms, Link smiled when he discovered that she had fallen asleep, a gentle rise and fall to her chest as a light pink blush claimed her cheeks. With an eased sigh, Link pressed his lips against her forehead, holding her against him more solidly, before turning back towards the glass window, as he and his daughter went back inside Zelda's bed chambers.

And in the distance of the night, of the peaceful darkness of Hyrule fields, her giggles echoed throughout the kingdom, her figure dancing against the wind, lighting the night, and easing his heart.

_~The End~_


End file.
